Ein kleiner Gefallen
by Linguna
Summary: Thors neuer Plan die Asgard vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren. Und er akzeptiert kein "Nein" als Antwort.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins

Author: Eve8

Übersetzer: Linguna

A/N: Die FF ist im Original unter „Small Favors" von Eve8 zu finden.

Diesmal kein Spoiler, wer hätte das gedacht.

Und wie immer herzlichen Dank an meine Beta, Ursu – ohne dich wäre ich

aufgeschmissen. And now … off we go.

**Ein kleiner Gefallen by Eve8**

**Kapitel 1:**

**Eine einfache Bitte**

Jack O'Neill stöhnte als sein Wecker klingelte. Er schlug solange auf ihn ein, bis er aufhörte, in der Hoffnung nur die Schlummertaste erwischt und ihn nicht komplett ausgeschaltet zu haben. Das helle Morgenlicht in seinem Schlafzimmer blendete ihn, er vergrub seinen Kopf unter sein Kissen und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

Plötzlich war er von einem unglaublich hellen weißen Licht umströmt, und er fand sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden von Thors Schiff wieder.

„Nein.", stöhnte er. Widerwillig öffnete er seine Augen.

Er wurde von einem Paar kleiner grauer Füße begrüßt. Dem kindischen Drang widerstehend, nach Thors Füßen zu greifen nur um zu sehen, ob sie kitzlig sind, stöhnte er nochmal, setzte sich auf und streckte seine Beine aus.

„Thor – mein Freund – wenn du willst, dass ich die Welt nochmal rette, wirst Du mir Kaffee hoch beamen müssen.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das ihn hoffentlich überzeugte. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es ein Lächeln war.

Thor sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich grüße Dich, O'Neill," und fummelte wieder an seinem Beamer-Dingsda herum.

„Ich machte Witze über den Kaff …," begann Jack, verstummte aber, als sich sein 2IC neben ihm materialisierte.

Major Sam Carter, die cleverste Person, die er kannte mit den besten militärischen Reflexen, die er je gesehen hatte … schlief immer noch fest, obwohl sie gerade eben demolekularisiert worden ist, oder was auch immer Thor mit ihnen machte.

„Sie hat einen guten Schlaf.", kommentierte Thor leicht überrascht.

Jack sah den kleinen zusammengekauerten Ball an, der sein 2IC war.

„Naja, das ist das erste Mal in drei Tagen, dass sie schläft. Sie ist müde. Also, es wäre besser, wenn das hier wichtig ist."

Ihn kümmerte es nicht, seine Begeisterung zu unterdrücken. Er stubste Sams' Schulter an.

Ihre sehr nackte Schulter, wie er nicht übersehen konnte. Mit einem Grinsen sah er, dass sein 2IC es bevorzugte in kleinen Hemdchen zu schlafen. Und Unterwäsche, und nichts weiter. Verstohlen sah er zu Thor, in der Hoffnung, dass sein kleiner grauer Freund keinem von beiden zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Als würder er den weiten Weg zur Erde auf sich nehmen, sie beide während sie schliefen auf sein Schiff beamen, und sie dann ignorieren.

„Komm schon Carter, wachen Sie auf. Sie haben Gesellschaft." Jack tipptean ihrer Schulter.

Sie zuckte zusammen und setzte sich so schnell auf, dass er ihr ausweichen musste, damit ihre Köpfe nicht zusammenstießen.

„Sir?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Was zum Teufel …," sie sah sich um, und er musste über ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Thor? Was ist hier los?" Nervös stand sie auf.

Sie sah an sich herunter, blickte zu Jack und wurde furchtbar rot. Er konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie sich die Röte entlang ihres Halses bis hinunter zum Ansatz ihrer …

„Thor, verdammt nochmal, hast Du keine Klamotten hier irgendwo rum liegen?"

Er begutachtete den nackten, grauen Körper seines Freundes und seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, O'Neill. Ich kann die Temperatur anpassen, wenn es Dir kalt ist, Major Carter …"

„Ähm, das ist nicht wirklich das Problem …", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären und verschränkte verlegen ihre Arme.

Jack rollte mit den Augen und zog schnell das Air Force T-Shirt, in dem er immer schlief aus und warf es ihr zu.

Dankbar zog sie es an. Es reichte bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel, aber nach der Darstellung, die er gerade eben erhalten hatte, war sie in seinem T-Shirt immer noch interessanter als die Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht wussten warum Thor sie überhaupt hier her gebracht hatte.

„Ähm, Thor, sagst Du uns jetzt warum wir hier sind?", fragte Sam.

„Oh, ja, bitte." Jack überkreuzte seine Arme vor seiner nackten Brust. Er war nur froh, Boxershorts ins Bett angezogen zu haben. Wäre er nackt materialisiert worden, er wüsste nicht, was er getan hätte.

„Gut, O'Neill, ich werde euch es _sagen_. Wollt ihr euch setzen? Es tut mir Leid euch geweckt zu haben, aber ich dachte, es wäre von Vorteil euch von zu Hause abzuholen anstatt des SGC, da es euren Stützpunkt anscheinend in eine leichte Panik versetzt."

„Kein Problem, Thor," sagte Jack, während er sich auf den leicht kalten, schwarzen Boden von Thors Schiff setzte. Sam nahm neben ihm Platz und zog ihre Beine an ihrer Brust. Selbst sitzend war Jack fast so groß wie Thor und konnte ihm in die Augen sehen.

„Raus mit der Sprache, mein Freund."

„Wie Du weißt, sind die Asgard eine aussterbende Rasse. Wir versuchen unsere Probleme mit dem Klonen schon seit vielen, vielen Generationen zu lösen."

„Du willst mir nicht gerade erzählen, dass dieser Loki noch einen durchgeknallten Klon von mir gemacht hat, oder? … Weil, die Air Force war ganz nett zum Letzten, aber wenn das zur Gewohnheit wird …"

„Loki ist bestraft worden, O'Neill. Ihm ist es nicht mehr erlaubt, Experimente durchzuführen, und unsere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass unser Problem nicht dadurch gelöst werden kann, indem wir Deine DNA klonen. Wie dem auch sei, wir möchten, dass Du uns … auf eine andere Weise hilfst."

„Wovon sprichst Du, Thor?", fragte Sam leicht beunruhigt.

„Was?" Jack hatte keine Ahnung worüber Thor sprach, oder warum Sam plötzlich so nervös aussah.

„Wir glauben, O'Neill ist uns einen wichtigen Schritt voraus, aber nicht den endgültigen Schritt. Um die Evolution eurer Spezies weiter voran zu treiben und hoffentlich auch zu der Entwicklung unserer beizutragen, musst Du Dich fortpflanzen, O'Neill. Unsere Studien der Physiologie euerer Spezies zeigen, dass die meisten Menschen sich mit Erreichen Deines Alters schon reproduziert haben. Wir haben gehofft Du hättest Dich schon reproduziert …"

„Hör' auf „reproduziert" zu sagen. Bitte!", unterbrach ihn Jack. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, wohin die Unterhaltung führte.

„Gut. Wir hatten gehofft Du hättest dich bis jetzt von selbst fortgepflanzt, aber Du hast es nicht. Der Hohe Rat der Asgard sieht es als angemessen, Dich offen zu ermutigen, Dich fortzupflanzen bevor Du nicht mehr dazu fähig bist."

„Hey, Ich bin verdammt FÄHIG, okay, MEIN Freund, Du kannst Deinem Rat und jedem, der es wissen will, erzählen, dass DAS kein Problem ist … „

„Ähm, Sir," unterbrach ihn Sam leise, „erinnern Sie sich noch an das, was General Hammond gesagt hat …"

„General Hammond hat über meine …"

„Nein, Sir.", fuhr im Sam scharf ins Wort. „Über … Diplomatie."

„Ah. Richtig." murmelte Jack. „Nun gut, hör' zu Thor, eure Probleme tun mir leid, aber ihr könnt mir nicht befehlen Kinder in die Welt zu setzten …"

„Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Thor. „Du magst doch Kinder, O'Neill?"

„Ja, sicher, aber …"

„Wir würden auch nur um eine kleine Blutprobe des Kindes bitten, das ist alles …"

„Sieh mal, Du kannst nicht … hey, was macht überhaupt Carter hier? Versucht ihr auch sie zum „Reproduzieren" zu überreden?"

„Nun ja, wir alle haben Major Carter für die natürliche Wahl gehalten, Dir bei Deiner Fortpflanzung zu assistieren.", sagte Thor geduldig, so als wäre er gezwungen worden, etwas so Offensichtliches zu sagen wie, „das Gras ist grün, der Himmel ist blau".

Es war sehr hilfreich, dass beide gleichzeitig anfingen Thor anzuschreien. So konnte er nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wer was sagte. Wie dem auch sei, er verstand das Wesentliche, und wartete ab bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Obwohl Major Carter kein Träger der AntikaDNA ist, halten die Asgard sie für das beste Exemplar, das euer Planet bieten kann. Sie ist sicher das intelligenteste und besitzt weitere Qualitäten, die ebenfalls weitervererbt werden sollten. Zusätzlich kennen wir sie als ein extrem mitfühlendes und zärtliches Individuum, und unsere Studien haben gezeigt, dass das extrem wichtig ist für die Entwicklung menschlicher Kinder …"

„Okay. Zuerst, nenn sie nicht „Exemplar", okay Thor? Zweitens, „zärtlich"?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, mit dem „Carter, klär mich auf"- Blick und sie wurde rot.

„Ich … ähm … bin einmal … ein bisschen über das Ziel hinaus geschossen … und ähm … habe Thor umarmt. Ein klein wenig. Sir."

Er musste darüber lachen, aber dann richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das prekäre Thema.

„Hör' zu, Thor …"

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Du irgendwelche Einwände dagegen hast mit Major Carter Kinder zu bekommen, O'Neill.", sagte Thor in seinem „ Ich-kann-meine-Ungeduld-wegen-der-Dummheit-dieser-Menschen-kaum-mehr-zurückhalten"-Ton.

„Sicherlich gibt es keinen anderen Menschen, mit dem Du Dich lieber fortpflanzen möchtest."

„Ich … wa … Thor, Du verstehst das nicht. Du kannst uns nicht einfach sagen, wir sollen ein Baby miteinander bekommen!"

„Wieso nicht? Ihr würdet exzellente Eltern sein und wir wären sehr dankbar …"

„Thor, mal abgesehen von den offensichtlich persönlichen Problemen, die wir mit dem haben, was du vorschlägst," fiel ihm Sam ins Wort und versuchte diplomatisch zu sein. Sie wusste, dass Jack nur kurz davor war, Thor zu erwürgen. "Die Air Force hat Regeln für diese Art von Dingen. General Hammond würde es niemals erlauben. Wir würden beide aus der Air Force geschmissen werden. Colonel O'Neill könnte deswegen sogar verhaftet werden. Zumindest würden wir gekündigt werden und könnten nicht mehr weiter im SGC arbeiten, was nicht nur wichtig für uns beide ist, sondern auch für die Sicherheit des Planeten."

„General Hammond ist ein vernünftiger Mann, Major Carter, vielleicht würde er eine Ausnahme machen, wenn ich ihm die Situation erkläre," Thor ging zu seiner Konsole. Als er anfing etwas hin und her zu schieben und zu drehen, tauschten Sam und Jack einen Blick voller Panik aus.

„Nein! Warte, Thor. Lass uns was anziehen …", fing Jack an.

„Thor, Bitte! Du kannst ihn nicht fragen …", sagte Sam zur gleichen Zeit.

Das Nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnten war, dass sie im Gateroom standen, 20 oder mehr Waffen auf sie gerichtet und General Hammond, der sie anschrie.

„COLONEL O'NEILL! MAJOR CARTER! WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHEN SIE HALB NACKT IM GATEROOM?"

**A/N: Nur weil's ne Übersetzung ist, heißt's noch lange nicht, dass wir/ich keine Reviews möchten … eher das Gegenteil. Reviews werden natürlich übersetzt und gehen an Evie. Konstruktive Kritik zur Übersetzung selbst ist immer willkommen. Nur so zu eurer Info … momentan ist Evie mir 4 Kapitel voraus … es gibt noch mehr. Ich hab z.Z. Semesterferien, also … je mehr Reviews, desto schneller klemm ich meinen Hintern hinter den PC. Also, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt? Sieht dieses „submit review"-Feld heute nicht einladend aus zwinker … bitte?**

5


	2. Kleine Formalitäten

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Weder SG1 noch die FF.

Autor: Eve8

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N:Wie immer: Danke an Ursu. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde.

Wahrscheinlich mich bis auf die Knochen blamieren.

Vielleicht sollte ich euch mal ein Take-out an Tippfehlern mit„anfügen",

damit ihr noch mehr zu lachen habt g.

**Kapitel 2**

**Kleine Formalitäten**

„Ähm, na ja, seltsame Geschichte, Sir." Jack sah an sich herab. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er immer noch seine Shorts an hatte. Warum musste es ausgerechnet der Tag sein, an dem er die mit Bart Simpsons überall drauf an hatte.

Thor materialisierte sich vor ihnen.

„Waffen runter, Airmen.", befahl Jack allen im Gateroom, während sich General Hammond auf den Weg vom Kontrollzentrum nach unten machte.

Unglaubig sah er seine zwei besten Offiziere an. Beiden war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie erst aufgewacht waren, und Major Carter hatte ein T-Shirt an, das verdächtig wie eines von Colonel O'Neill aussah … und anscheinend nichts weiter. Und was zum Teufel war auf den Shorts des Colonels? Der General fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

Jack und Sam tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Hatten sie ihn völlig in den Wahnsinn getrieben? War er komplett durchgedreht? Sie rückten leicht beunruhigt näher zueinander.

„Mir ist gerade klar geworden, was für ein seltsames Leben ich führe. Ich bin mehr überrascht Sie in diesem Aufzug zu sehen, als über die Tatsache, dass sich eben ein Außerirdischer selbst in meinen Gateroom gebeamt hat."

Jack und Sam lachten nervös.

„General Hammond, ich muss etwas von großer Wichtigkeit mit Ihnen besprechen ….", wandte sich Thor zu General Hammond.

„Natürlich, Thor. Lasst uns in mein Büro gehen …"

„Ähm, Sir … könnten der Major und ich uns unter Umständen etwas zum Anziehen besorgen, während Thor Sie einweiht ...?"

„Ja. Ich bitte darum. Colonel, Major. Wegtreten."

Automatisch standen beide stramm, es war ein Reflex. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide ohne Uniform waren, brachte jeden im überfüllten Gateromm und Kontrollzentrum, der die ganze Szene in geschockter Stille mit angesehen hatte, letztenendes zum Lachen.

Sam rannte praktisch aus dem Gateroom. Jack folgte ihr schnell. Er versuchte mit ihr mitzuhalten, und schwor sich, herauszufinden, welcher der Airmen soeben einen Kommentar über die Beine seines 2IC gemacht hat, um später die Seele aus ihm heraus zu prügeln.

Sam war schon auf halbem Weg zum Umkleideraum.

„Wie um alles in der Welt können Sie barfüßig so schnell laufen?" Jack ignorierte die Art wie die Leute auf dem Gang ihnen aus dem Weg traten, und sie völlig geschockt anstarrten.

Verdammt nochmal, sie arbeiteten im SGC. Sie sollten schon dran gewohnt sein seltsame Dinge zu sehen. Fairerweise muss man zugeben, vielleicht hatten sie noch nie etwas annähernd so seltsames gesehen, wie den 2IC des ganzen Stützpunktes in Simpsonsboxershorts, der SEINEM 2IC nachrennt, die nur ein großes graues T-Shirt an hat und eine royalblaue Unterhose.

Jack schlug die Tür zu ihrer Umkleide hinter sich zu. Er versuchte, nicht außer Atem zu scheinen. Carter war es auf alle Fälle nicht. Sie war ruhig und zog sich schnell an. Jack ging zu seinem Spint hinüber und zwang sich, in die langweiligen grauen Tiefen hineinzustarren und fing an sich ebenfalls anzuziehen.

Sie sollten reden, richtig? Sie mussten. Ich meine, komm schon … Thor befand sich gerade eben in General Hammonds Büro und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie beide …

„Carter, wir müssen …", begann Jack zögernd.

Die Tür ging wieder auf und die andere Hälfte von SG1 kam herein. Jack wusste nicht, ob er dankbar dafür sein sollte Teal'c und Daniel zu sehen oder nicht. Doch die Spannung im Raum war auf der Stelle verschwunden. Und irgendwie konnte er jetzt den Witz hinter der Sache sehen.

„Jack, Sam, was zur Hölle ist hier los?" Daniel war fassungslos.

„Was meinst Du, Daniel?" Jack setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, den Archäologen ein klein wenig zu quälen.

„Ich meine, Lt. Simmons ist gerade eben in die Kantine gestürmt, wo Teal'c und ich frühstückten und verkündete, dass ihr zusammen mit Thor in den Gateroom gebeamt worden seid und in nichts weiter als Unterwäsche rumrennt."

„Ruhig Blut, Danny. Bekomm uns keinen Asthma-Anfall." Jack war ruhig. „Wie es scheint, bist Du richtig informiert."

„Okay, aber _warum_ seid ihr beide in den Gateroom gebeamt worden, zusammen mit Thor und …", fing Daniel wieder an.

Jack sah zu Sam, die sich mehr als genug Zeit zum Binden ihrer Schuhe ließ. Sie machte ihm damit unmissverständlich klar, dass er das alleine erklären musste. Teal'c war nur leicht überrascht über das was vorging. Nichts desto trotz wartete der große Mann höflich auf eine Erklärung.

„Ach, das ist nur Thors neuer Plan die Asgard zu retten." Betont lässig steckte er sein schwarzes T-Shirt in seine Hose. „Er ist oben und versucht die Erlaubnis für Carter und mich zu bekommen, ein paar megaintelligente Babys zu machen."

Daniel starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. Dann lachte er.

„Gott, Jack. Einen Moment lang hast du mich gehabt. Nicht übel. Im Ernst, was will Thor wirk…"

Jack sah Daniel eindringlich an. Daniel blickte zu Sam, die nur grimmig nickte. Daniel sah zu Teal'c, der ruhig von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinste. Das war zu verwirrend.

„Er will … wieso …", stotterte Daniel.

„Naja, wir wissen ja alle von meiner genetischen Überlegenheit." Jack konnte sich sein überhebliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, so wie immer wenn dieses Thema zur Sprache kam. „Und offensichtlich haben die Asgard sich in Carter verknallt oder so. Ich nehm' an, sie haben ein Faible für Blondinen mit Köpfchen …"

„SG1 in General Hammonds Büro.", verkündete Harriman über das Lautersprechersystem.

„Das ging schnell.", murmelte Sam als sie den Umkleideraum verließen.

Jack nickte. Ihm war es die Mühe nicht wert, darauf zu antworten. Er war sich nicht klar darüber, ob der schnelle Befehl wieder zu kommen ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Carters ernster Blick setzte den amüsierten Blicken, die sie von verschiedenem SGC-Personal erhielten ein Ende. Jack konnte das Strahlen vor Stolz in seinem Gesicht kaum verbergen, als er beobachtete, wie sie die Leute mit ihrem wütendem Blick zurecht wies.

Ja, wie die Asgard es ausdrücken würden, sie war unglaublich klug. Aber der Gedanke, er habe ihr ein, zwei Dinge gelernt, gefiel ihm immens.

„Herein." Hammonds Befehl kam sofort als Teal'c an der Tür klopfte.

Sie gingen alle hinein, das Büro war fast überfüllt.

Thor saß in einem der zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, was ihn noch zierlicher als sonst erscheinen ließ. Jack wunderte sich, ob der Grund warum sie das Meeting hier abhielten anstatt im Besprechungszimmer, der war, dass Thor Probleme haben könnte über den Tisch zu sehen. Er stellte sich lebhaft vor, wie Thor auf Teal'cs' Schoß saß, oder vielleicht sogar auf General Hammonds. Jack musste einen unangemessenen Lachanfall als Husten vortäuschen. Hammond sah ihn verdächtig an. Thor kniff die Augen zusammen. Teal'c klopfte Jack viel härter auf den Rücken als nötig.

„Danke, T." Jack schnappte nach Luft. Er deutete Carter an, sie solle sich auf den anderen Stuhl neben Thor setzen. Es war nicht ganz ordnungsgemäß; als höherrangiger Offizier sollte er sitzen, aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl und wollte sich sowieso bewegen. Er und Daniel lehnten sich gegen General Hammonds Regale.

Als General Hammond wieder anfing zu sprechen, griff Jack hinter sich und nahm ein Modellflugzeug um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.

„Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, ich nehme an, dass sie beide über die interessante Bitte, die Oberkommandierender Thor geäußert hat, informiert sind. Ich dachte, ich erspare Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill die Mühe, alles noch einmal für sie wiederzugeben. Außerdem, einige dieser Entscheidungen könnten SG1 als Ganzes betreffen. Jeder von ihnen hat also die Berechtigung hier anwesend zu sein …"

„Ach, verdammtnochmal, Sir. Sie können nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen Carter zu befehlen …." Jack war sauer.

„Jack!", wies ihn Hammond scharf zurück. Natürlich werde ich ihnen oder Major Carter nicht befehlen irgendetwas zu tun!"

„Danke, Sir.", murmelte Sam.

General Hammond sah zuerst zu Carter, dann zu O'Neill und wieder zurück zu ihr. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er ihnen sagen sollte, zu keinem von beiden. Sie schafften es mit Sicherheit, sich in einige verdammt bizzare Situationen zu bringen. Er würde sich den Arsch ablachen, wenn Major Carter nicht in Thors Bitte mit eingeschlossen wäre. Sie sah einfach so aus, als würde sie sich in dieser Situation verdammt unwohl fühlen, und er konnte es einfach nicht über sein Herz bringen über sie zu lachen. Zumindest nicht, solange sie noch im Raum war. Die arme Frau sah aus, als hätte sie einen sich überladenden Naquadah Reaktor geschluckt.

„Thors … Bitte … wird als nicht mehr behandelt, als es ist. Eine Bitte." Hammond hoffte, einen sanften Tonfall getroffen zu haben.

„Gut. Bitte abgelehnt!", sagte Jack mehr als sarkastisch.

„Colonel.", korrigierte ihn Hammond scharf. „Ich bin gewillt den Dialog in dieser Sache weiterzuführen, aber nur, wenn sich alle Beteiligten angemessen verhalten."

„Ja. Sir.", murmelte Jack. Das alles war nur noch lächerlich.

„O'Neill, es tut mir Leid Schuld daran zu sein, dass Du Dich so unwohl fühlst.", sprach Thor. „Wir haben euere Spezies genau studiert. Wir haben Dich, O'Neill, genau studiert. Wir haben gesehen, wie sehr Du Dich vor ein paar Monaten für das Leben Deines eigenen Klons eingesetzt hast. Wir verstehen nicht, wieso diese Bitte solche Kontroversen hervorruft. Sicherlich würdest du selbst gerne Kinder haben? Und Major Carter, Du bist viel jünger als O'Neill. Ich verstehe, dass Du noch mehr Zeit hast, Dich fortzupflanzen. Der hohe Rat betrachtet Dich nur als einen seiner bevorzugten Menschen."

„Danke, Thor. Ich bin sicher, Du meinst das, auf Deine eigene Weise, als Kompliment." Sam versuchte ihr Bestes um diplomatisch zu sein. Auf einmal wünschte sie, Janet wäre bei diesem Meeting anwesend, damit sie nicht die einzige Frau im Raum wäre.

„Dürfte ich eine Frage stellen?", fragte Daniel.

„Natürlich, Daniel Jackson. Deine Meinung wird ebenfalls vom Hohen Rat sehr geschätzt. Obwohl Du nicht das Antikagen besitzt, würden wir es als eine Verschwendung ansehen, solltest Du Dich nicht fortpflanzen."

„Ähm … richtig. Danke. Denk' ich. Okay, Thor, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann braucht ihr Menschen, die das Antikagen tragen um sich fortzupflanzen. Damit sie ihre DNA weitergeben und sich das Gen auf natürliche Art und Weise weiterentwickeln kann …"

„Auf die Grundzüge reduziert ist das richtig."

„Okay. Gut. Viele Menschen tragen dieses Gen, viele von ihnen müssen bereits Kinder haben. Wir wissen, dass ihr … uns … beobachtet. Ich denke, was wir hier versuchen zu verstehen ist, wieso ihr es für so wichtig empfindet, dass ausgerechnet Jack und Sam … ähm …" Daniel brach mitten im Satz ab. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der Sache. Gott, das war fast so schlimm, wie sich seine eigenen Eltern beim Sex vorzustellen.

„Wir sind nicht der Ansicht, dass O'Neill nur wichtig für uns ist, weil er das Antikagen besitzt. Es ist eine Kombination aus vielen Dingen. Zum Beispiel hat er es überlebt das Wissen der Antika in seinem Gehirn zu tragen. Major Carter ist der einzige Mensch, der als Wirt - physisch und psychisch - den Tod eines Tok'ra Symbionten überlebt hat. Außerdem glaube ich zu wissen, dass vor einigen Jahren eine außerirdische Entität Besitzt von ihr ergriffen hatte. Wichtiger jedoch als das latente Wissen, das sie davon erhalten haben könnte ein Wirt gewesen zu sein, zeigt sie Intelligenz in einem Ausmaß, welches nicht einmal in menschlichen Standarts gemessen werden kann. Wir sind der Ansicht, dass beide – sie und O'Neill – auf eine andere Art und Weise denken, die deren normaler Menschen weit voraus ist. Damit sind sie einen wichtigen Schritt weiter in der Entwicklung zwischen eueren Vorfahren und euch. Wir können nicht so denken, wie ihr es jetzt tut. Aber zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt taten wir das. Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill sind beide euch einen wichtigen Schritt voraus."

Sam war das alles nur noch peinlich. Jack sah einfach nur stolz aus. Es kam nicht all zu oft vor, dass seine geistigen Fähigkeiten gelobt wurden.

„Mir wird klar, dass ihr anders denkt als wir.", begann Daniel wieder in seiner ruhigen, diplomatischen Stimme. „Aber ich denke, das hier ist das größte Problem. Ihr seid Klone. Ihr übertragt euer Bewusstsein von einem Körper auf den Nächsten und das schon seit Tausenden von Jahren. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass ihr die emotionalen Auswirkungen von dem was ihr verlangt nicht versteht. Ihr könnt nicht einfach Menschen befehlen, Kinder zu machen. Selbst

Menschen, die schon seit vielen Jahren verheiratet sind, sind dazu oft noch nicht bereit."

„Wir dachten Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill würden von selbst Kinder zeugen – ohne unser Dazutun – aber sie haben nicht, also …"

„Woa!", mischte sich Jack ein. Sam sagte kein Wort. Sie wollte nur noch im Boden versinken. Sie war sich sicher, dass das die unangenehmste Unterhaltung in der Geschichte der gesamten Menschheit war.

„Es ist unsere Vermutung," sprach Thor weiter, „dass der Grund weshalb Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill sich noch nicht forgepflanzt haben, der ist, dass es euere Regierung nicht für klug hält …"

„Und illegal," wandte Hammond ein.

„Und man hat Regeln aufgestellt, die solche Beziehungen verbieten. Wie dem auch sei, wie ich schon versucht habe General Hammond zu erklären, sind wir der Ansicht, dass diese Regeln für diese einmaligen Umstände für nichtig erklärt werden. Wir sind gewillt bei den Verhandlungen in dieser Angelegenheit euerer Regierung gegenüber äußerst großzügig zu zeigen, sollte sie zustimmen."

„Verhandlungen!", schrien Daniel und Jack gleichzeitig.

Hammond rieb sich seine Schläfen.

„Sie bieten eine ganze Menge an Technologie. Verbesserungen an der Prometheus, medizinischen Fortschritt, Kommunikationstechnologie … die Arbeit …"

„Sir, das können sie nicht tun!" Jack war verzweifelt.

„Jack!" Daniel versuchte ihn zu besänftigen. „Wäre es wirklich so schlimm?"

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn an, als wäre er soeben um einen ganzen Kopf gewachsen.

„Ich meine … ach komm schon, Jack. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft erzählen, Du wärst ein Freund der Fraternisierungsregel."

„Daniel!", warnte Jack.

„Wir wissen alle … gut. Ich werde mich jetzt nicht darin verstricken. Ich sag's ja nur. Du und Sam wollt beide Menschen helfen. Das ist das, was ihr tut. Ihr habt Thor in der Vergangenheit schon oft geholfen. Das wäre ein Weg den Asgard zu helfen, verdammt viel neue Technologie für die Erde zu bekommen, die hilfreich im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld wäre und Du und Sam, ihr könntet endlich …"

„Halt die Klappe, Daniel!", schnappte Jack wütend. „Das hier ist so idiotisch! Die ganze Sache! Es ist lächerlich. Wir halten ein Meeting darüber ab, ob es Carter und mir erlaubt sein sollte, Kinder zu bekommen! Das ist nicht die Art und Weise wie so etwas passierensollte!"

Als er fertig war, stand er verärgert auf und verließ den Raum, ohne auf Hammonds Befehl entlassen zu werden zu warten. Er schlug die Tür laut hinter sich zu. Der Krach ließ jeden im Raum zusammenzucken, aber Sam war die Einzige, die tatsächlich in ihrem Stuhl hoch sprang. Die Plexiglas-Sternenkarte wackelte merkwürdig und Hammond fragte sich vergeblichwie viele „O'Neill-Tür-Schläge" sie noch aushalten wird.

Teal'c und Daniel wurde befohlen, sie sollen auf Colonel O'Neill aufpassen.

„Was hälst du von dem Ganzen, Teal'c?", fragte Daniel als General Hammonds Büro verließen.

„Erinnerst Du Dich noch, als O'Neill uns für eine Ewigkeit „Three Stooges" ansehen ließ, Daniel Jackson?"

„Ja … ähm … was? Worauf willst Du hinaus, Teal'c?"

„Ich glaube, das wäre jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt für uns, ihre Köpfe aneinander zu stoßen."

„General Hammond und Thor?" Nervös sah Daniel zurück zur Bürotür, die immer noch offen stand.

„Nein.", sagte Teal'c ruhig in seinem „Das-ist-das-Ende-der-Unterhaltung"-Ton, der normalerweise für O'Neill bestimmt war.

Daniel sah seinem Freund hinterher, wie er den Gang entlang lief.

„OH!" Langsam dämmerte es ihm, was er ihm sagen wollte.

General Hammond bat Major Carter noch in seinem Büro zu bleiben, zusammen mit Thor. Sie stimmte ihm gleichgültig zu. Bis jetzt war ihr Tag schon so absolut bizarr gewesen, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob das alles hier wirklich passierte.

Halb davon überzeugt, dass das hier alles nur ein verrückter Traum war, war sie gewillt, still zu sitzen und zu versuchen, sich in einen ihrer verrückteren Gedanken zu vertiefen.

Während General Hammond den merkwürdigsten Telefonanruf, den er je mit dem Präsidenten führte, tätigte (einschließlich dem, in dem er ihn über den Zwischenfall mit dem schwarzen Loch informieren musste), sprach Thor leise zu Sam.

„Major Carter, es war nicht mein Absicht Dir Unbehagen zu bereiten. Ich fürchte Daniel Jackson hat Recht. Wir können nicht so denken wie ihr. Wie es scheint, haben wir viele Dinge unterschätzt."

„Danke, Thor. Ich weiß, Du versuchst nur den Asgard zu helfen … und uns auch … auf eine verrückte Weise. Es ist nur … Ich denke, es ist eine dieser Sachen, die keiner von uns beiden verstehen kann." Sie war plötzlich erschöpft. Sie brauchte wirklich Kaffee.

„Wie unser Geschmack für Nourischment, vielleicht?" Thor war tod ernst.

Sam konnte nicht anders. Bei dem Gedanken, wie die „Feine Asgard Küche" schmeckte, während sie vor ein paar Jahren allein auf Thors Schiff war, musste sei laut los lachen. „Die Gelben", die Thor am liebsten mochte, hatten für sie nur wie ausgelatschte Schuhsohlen geschmeckt. Thor sah sie fragend an.

„Du hast einen Witz gemacht, Thor. Einen Guten. Um die Spannung zu lösen … Colonel O'Neill wäre stolz.", sagte sie leise.

„Vielleicht sind wir gar nicht so unterschiedlich wie es scheint. Major Carter, glaubst Du, ich habe O'Neill verärgert? Die Asgard verstehen das Konzept der „Freundschaft" nicht ganz. Aber – wie sehr es auch dem Hohen Rat missfällt – ich fühle mich O'Neill verbunden … auf eine unprofessionelle Art und Weise." Thor gab sein Geständnis nur zögerlich zu.

Jup, willkommen im Club, Freund, dachte Sam voller Reue. War es nicht das, was ihnen dieses Chaos in erster Linie bescherte?

„Du hast Recht Thor. Wir sind nicht so verschieden. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er sauer auf Dich ist. Die ganze Situation ist nur … schwierig. Gelinde ausgedrückt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Dir böse ist!"

„Gut zu wissen, Major Carter."

„Der Präsident ist auf dem Weg um mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Thor. Er wird einige Stunden brauchen, um hierher zu kommen. Obwohl ich Ihnen sagen muss, er ist momentan der gleichen Auffassung wie Colonel O'Neill. Sie müssen verstehen, Thor, es gibt einige Grenzen, die wir nicht überschreiten können, und uns auf so einer persönlichen Ebene in das Leben unserer Offiziere einzumischen ist eine heikle Angelegenheit, egal was Sie uns im Gegenzug anbieten …" Hammond drückte sich vorsichtig aus.

„General Hammond, vielleicht verstehe ich euere Gesetze falsch, aber mischen Sie sich nicht bereits in das Leben Ihrer Offiziere auf dieser persönlichen Ebene ein, indem Sie diese Gesetze überhaupt haben?", fragte Thor.

General Hammond wusste darauf keine Antwort. Sam sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Sie hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor sprachlos gesehen und war geschockt, als sie den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen bemerkte. Er überspielte es schnell und sagte:

„Das ist ein gutes Argument, Thor. Das müssen Sie dem Präsidenten vortragen. Major Carter, ich befürchte, diese Angelegenheit wird bald nicht mehr in meinen Händen liegen. Aber bitte verstehen Sie, niemand wird Ihnen _befehlen_ irgendetwas zu tun. Höchstenfalls wird Ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt in dieser Sache ihre eigene Entscheidung zu treffen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht jetzt etwas Zeit für sich selbst, Major Carter? Ich informiere Sie sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt."

„Danke, Sir." Sie war ungeheuer froh darüber, nicht nach Hause geschickt worden zu sein. Sie musste _jetzt _arbeiten. Sie brauchte Ablenkung … so viel Ablenkung wie nur möglich, um dem Durcheinander an Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ein Ende zu setzen.

„Tschüß, Thor." Sie stand auf und ging.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Major Carter."

General Hammond war jetzt in seinem Büro allein mit Thor. Über was in aller Welt sollte er sich solange mit einem kleinen grauen Außerirdischen unterhalten, bis der Präsident eintraf?

„So, Thor … welche Art von Musik bevorzugen Sie?"

TBC

**A/N:Erstmal Danke für eure reviews, v.a. den „Nicht-Deutsch-sprachigen", die sich die Mühe gemacht haben die Übersetzung, trotz der kleinen Sprachbarriere, zu lesen und zu reviewen. Wir freuen uns natürlich noch mehr, wenn ihr uns wieder ein kleines feedback zu kommen lasst zwinker g.**

9


	3. Small Talk

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – Small Talk

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N: Danke an Ursu.

**Small Favors**

**Kapitel 3:Small Talk**

"Hey, Jan, hast Du eine …", begann Sam hoffnungsvoll als sie ihren Kopf in die Krankenstation steckte.

„Du kommst jetzt sofort hier rein und beantwortest mir ein paar Fragen, junge Frau!", sagte ihre Freundin mit einer übertrieben ernsten Stimme.

Sam lachte und betrat die Krankenstation.

„Dein Büro?"

„Jup. Gutes Timing. Ich war gerade mit den Untersuchungen von SG 10 – 15 fertig und ich wollte Dich schon verfolgen lassen. Komm rein."

„Was hast Du schon gehört?"

„Nun gut, lass mal sehen … die allgemeine Ansicht scheint zu sein, dass Thor Dich und den Colonel zusammen im Bett erwischt hat und euch beide in den Gateroom gebeamt hat um diesen Zwischenfall mit General Hammond zu diskutieren und ihr wart beide praktisch nackt. Das Nächste, was ich hörte war, dass Colonel O'Neill Dich durch die Gänge in den Umkleideraum gejagt hat – in Boxer – Shorts. Deine Unterhose ist heute leuchtend blau – offensichtlich, und alle von SG1 sind in Hammonds Büro berufen worden, um den „Vorfall" zu besprechen, und der Präsident ist auf dem Weg hierher.

„Wow. Gut, mal abgesehen von ein paar Details, ist das tatsächlich … nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.", gab Sam zu.

„Du machst Witze! Wieso sollte es Thor kümmern, ob Du mit dem Colonel ins Bett gehst, und noch wichtiger …"

„Janet, ich war NICHT mit dem Colonel im Bett!", unterbrach sie Sam. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Gesicht feuerrot war.

„Oh!"

„Du dachtest wirklich, dass wäre möglich?" Sam konnte nicht anders, als geschockt fragen.

„Ach komm schon, Sam. Es ist nicht völlig im Reich der Phantasie…"

„Janet, selbst WENN ich, … ich meine wir … die Regeln sind eindeutig …"

„Ja, ja, ja. Du fängst an Dich wie eine zerkratzte Schallplatte anzuhören, wenn wir über dieses Thema sprechen, Sam. Könntest Du mir einfach nur erzählen, was wirklich heute passiert ist?"

„Ähm. Ja, naja, Thor beamte uns beide auf sein Schiff, jeden aus seinem EIGENEM Bett, also hatten wir nur unsere Schlafanzüge an. Meiner war nur sehr … bot keinen angemessenen … Sichtschutz. Also gab mir Colonel O'Neill, während wir auf Thors Schiff waren, sein T-Shirt. Dann beamte Thor uns in den Gateroom, damit er mit dem General reden konnte. Der Rest stimmt so ziemlich."

„Ah. Und was wollte Thor?", fragte Janet. Sie war sichtlich über die weniger pikante Version der Ereignisse enttäuscht.

„Gut. Ich werde Dir jetzt Insiderinformation geben, Dr. Fraiser, und wenn Du es irgendjemanden erzählst, werde ich persönlich dafür sorge, dass Du, das nächste Mal, wenn Daniel und der Colonel zur gleichen Zeit auf der Krankenstation landen, die gesamte Zeit mit ihnen hier verbringst. ALLEIN!"

„Ohh. Das muss gut sein, wenn es eine Drohung diesen Ausmaßes wert ist. Raus damit!"

„Nun ja, Thor will unsere Hilfe."

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja, aber er will … speziell meine Hilfe, und die des Colonels. Bei ihrem Problem mit dem Klonen." Sam redete um den heißen Brei.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Er scheint zu denken, dass der Colonel und ich … na ja … er benutzte die Wörter „reproduzieren" und „fortpflanzen" oft."

Janet starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an.

„Du verarschst mich!"

„Das war auch das, was Daniel dachte."

„Oh Gott."

„Ja."

Im Interesse ihrer Freundschaft versuchte Janet tapfer ihre Belustigung über Sams Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

„Er ist also jetzt im Moment in General Hammonds Büro und versucht ihn … zu überzeugen?"

„Und sie warten auf den Präsidenten.", Sam ließ sich missmutig in ihren Sessel zurückfallen.

Sam hatte plötzlich Cassies Körpersprache angenommen, wenn sie ihr Zimmer nicht aufräumen wollte. Das, zusammen mit dem Gedanken, dass der Oberkommandierender der Asgardflotte in General Hammonds Büro saß und auf den Präsidenten wartete, damit sie die Möglichkeit diskutieren konnten, dass Sam endlich ein Sexleben bekam… es hörte sich wie ein schlechter Witz an. Janet konnte nicht mehr. Sie bekam einen Lachanfall und konnte für fast fünf Minuten nicht damit aufhören, obwohl Sam immer mürrischer wurde, je mehr sie lachte.

„Es freut mich, dass mein Leben Dich so amüsiert, Dr. Faiser.", sagte Sam schließlich und sah ihre Freundin böse an.

Janet erlangte endlich wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst.

„So … sie werden Dir nicht wirklich _befehlen_ können …"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. General Hammond hat keine Zweifel offen gelassen, dass wie auch immer entschieden wird, uns niemand zu etwas zwingt."

„Was sagt Colonel O'Neill zu dem Ganzen?"

Sam starrte ihre Hände an und murmelte: „Er erwähnte das Wort „lächerlich" einige Male, schrie jeden an und stürmte aus dem Zimmer."

Janet sah ihre Freundin genau an.

„Ich bin mir sicher er hat das nicht persönlich gemeint, Sam. Ihm ist die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich genauso unangenehm wie Dir."

„Ihm ist es offensichtlich unangenehm, okay. Können wir jetzt über was anderes reden?"

„Sicher. Gehen wir frühstücken?"

„Hört sich gut an, ich bin soweit für Kaffee zu töten.

Janet sah alarmiert zu ihr auf.

„Ach du meine Güte. Du musstest das alles ohne Kaffee durchstehen?"

„Du gehst.", flüsterte Daniel nervös.

„DanielJackson. Wir haben die letzten 20 Minuten damit verbracht nach O'Neill zu suchen, weil Du mit ihm sprechen wolltest. Wir haben ihn gefunden. Sprich mit ihm.", sagte Teal'c.

Beide betrachteten ihren Freund vor dem Eingangdes Fitnessraumes aus. Er attackierte einen Sandsack als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und war schon richtig durchgeschwitzt.

„Wenn er so drauf ist, werde ich NICHT zu ihm hin gehen. Du gehst."

„Wir werden beide gehen.", sagte Teal'c bestimmt und schob seinen Freund unsanft vor sich her.

Als sie Jack erreichten, gab er schließlich nach.

„Du kannst Dich hinter mich stellen, wenn Du es für nötig hälst."

„Eminen? Wirklich?" Hammond lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Thor antwortete nicht verbal, sondern schloss seine Augen leicht. Hammond fragte sich, warum all die verschiedenen Außerirdischen, die ihnen über den Weg liefen, so sehr auf kleine, kaum wahrnehmbare Gesichtsausdrücke als Hauptform ihrer Kommunikation zurückgriffen.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, die Reisezeit eures Präsidenten zu verkürzen.", bot Thor nach einigen Minuten unangenehmer Stille an.

„Danke, Thor. Ich denke nicht, dass sein Secret Service das verkraften würden … außerdem ist das kein ausdrücklicher Notfall oder so was. Ich nehme an, er hält sich lieber an das Protokoll. Es wäre mehr als schwierig so was vor all den Leuten geheim zu halten, die zwar Zugang zum Präsidenten haben, aber nichts über das Stargate Programm wissen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Jack, Ich …"

„Ich will es jetzt wirklich nicht hören, Daniel." Jack wandte sich nicht von seinem Sandsack ab.

„Okay, gut. Ich hab's versucht. Teal'c, Du bist dran.", sagte Daniel schnell und versuchte Teal'c zu Jack hinüberzuschieben. Teal'c rührte sich natürlich nicht vom Fleck.

„Hast Du schon gefrühstückt, O'Neill?", fragte Teal'c.

„Nein."

„DanielJackson und ich waren im Begriff essen zu gehen. Willst Du uns begleiten?"

„Solange er nicht versucht mich zum Reden zu bringen.", stimmte Jack zu und sah Daniel drohend an.

Daniel versteckte sich ein bisschen mehr hinter Teal'c und nickte.

„Alle sehen mich an.", murmelte Sam, als sie sich ein Tablett in der Kantine nahm und sich hinter Janet anstellte.

„Du bist paranoid.", erwiderte Janet leise, während sie sich sorgfältig eine Schüssel mit gemischten Obst aussuchte.

Sie hörte, wie die Türen geöffnet wurden und drehte sich aus Gewohnheit um. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder Sam zu und hoffte sie habe sie nicht gesehen. Sie hatte. Die Jungs des SG1 würden mit ihnen frühstücken.

„Gut. Das wird ein Spaß.", nuschelte Janet und ging zu ihrem üblichen Tisch hin.

Daniel und Teal'c tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus und folgten Jack zur Schlange an der Essenausgabe. Gut, das war ganz sicher merkwürdig. Jack und Sam nickten eine unbehagte Begrüßung und konzentrierten sich wieder darauf ihre Tabletts zu beladen, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.

Zugegeben, so wahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte, die Eier sahen ganz auf jeden Fall verdächtig aus. Und die Weizencreme hatte definitiv das Potential einen Mann Teal'cs Größe zu erledigen. Aber trotzdem. Jack und Sam versuchten eindeutig, einander aus dem Weg zu gehen, während sie versuchten _nicht _auszusehen, als würden sie sich aus dem Weg gehen.

Niemand wusste, was er tun sollte. Wenn sie sich nicht alle an einen Tisch setzten, würden die Leute noch mehr lästern, als sie es bereits schon taten. Aber Jack und Sam waren wegen der seltsamen Ereignisse dieses Tages schon eindeutig so weit über Verlegenheit hinaus, dass es dafür schon kein vernünftiges Wort mehr dafür gab.

Die Fünf setzten sich wie gewöhnlich zusammen. Jack sah einfach nur wütend aus. Sam begutachtete ihre Schüssel mit Cornflakes mit der Faszination, die normalerweise für Alientechnologie bestimmt war.

Daniel und Janet führten eine oberflächlicheUnterhaltung, um die Anspannung zu überbrücken. Gerade eben, als es anfing zu funktionieren, griffen Sam und Jack beide gleichzeitig nach dem Zucker. Ihre Hände stießen zusammen. Jack fluchte, während Sam von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und ihren Kaffee über ihr Tablett und ihre Hand kippte.

Jack fing an Servietten in einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Spender zu ziehen und gab sie ihr immer und immer wieder, bis sie schließlich, „Danke das REICHT", schrie.

Er hörte auf und sah sie überrascht an.

„Sir.", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.

„Sam, lass mich das mal ansehen.", sagte Janet schnell und versuchte einen Blick auf ihre verbrannte Hand zu erhaschen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Daniel.

„Mir geht es bestens.", schnappte Sam, wischte sich ihre Hand ab und stand auf um sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee zu holen.

Daniel starrte zu Jack. Er rollte mit den Augen und stand auf, nahm ihr ruiniertes Tablett und trug es zu den Spülen. Er stellte es ab und wollte ihr ein frisches holen, aber das tat bereits Teal'c.

Er ging zurück zum „Tisch der Peinlichkeit" und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Dem Drang widerstehend sich auf seine Hände zu setzen, steckte er die eine in seine Tasche, die andere klammerte sich fest um seine eigene Kaffeetasse.

Als er Daniel zuhörte, der sich immerzu über eine Dokumentation ausließ, die er schon die ganze Woche über aufnahm, fühlte sich Jack beobachtet. Von vielen Leuten. Er sah sich um, und jeder tat auf einmal sehr beschäftigt.

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal.", sagte er plötzlich und stand auf.

„'Tschuldigung!", murmelte er in Sams Richtung bevor er aus der Kantine rannte.

Daniel sah Jack nach, unsicher, was er tun sollte. General Hammond hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen auf ihn aufpassen. Aber auch Sam war seine Freundin.

„Ich werde gehen, DanielJackson.", bot sich Teal'c an.

„Sicher?"

„In der Tat. Wenn O'Neill in dieser Stimmung ist, wenn ich ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Ich weiß, wie man schweigt. Wir sehen uns später." Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Janet und Sam und ging.

„So, Sam …", fing Daniel an.

„Daniel …", warnte ihn Sam. Sie hörte sich mehr nach O'Neill an, als sie es eigentlich wollte.

„Gut. So Janet, wie geht's Cassie?", fragte er mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln.

Der Präsident starrte Thor an, dann sah er langsam zu General Hammond, dann langsam zurück zu Thor.

„Sie wollen, dass sie _was_!"

TBC

**A/N: Das versprochene Take-out … ich werde euch nicht ALLE meine Fehler antun, nur den amüstantesten.**

… , Thor. Ich denke nicht, dass sein Se**k**ret Service das verkraften würden … , sagte General Hammond und brach in Schweiß aus g.

7


	4. THOR

Disclaimer:Alles nichts meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – THOR!

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N:Wie immer, vielen Dank an Ursu.

**Ein kleiner Gefallen**

**Kapitel 4**

**THOR!**

Jack saß in seinem Truck und starrte auf Sams Eingangstür. Er hatte sie, seit er heute morgen aus der Kantine gestürmt war, weder gesehen, noch mit ihr gesprochen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er über viele Dinge nachgedacht. Und er ist nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Aber ihm ist klar geworden, dass er vielleicht seinen 2IC verärgert haben könnte. Einige der Dinge, die er gesagt hatte … sie könnte sie falsch aufgefasst haben. Besonders wenn sie zu viel darüber nachdachte. Was, sind wir mal ehrlich, genau das ist, was sie tat.

Er war nach Hause gegangen. Ihm gefiel die Art nicht, wie ihn jeder verwundert anstarrte und wollte Daniel, dem Pop-Psyochologen, nicht über den Weg laufen. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er mit Sam reden musste, und sie nicht in ihrem Labor ans Telefon ging, war er gezwungen den neugierigen Archäologen anzurufen.

Daniel erzählte ihm, dass der Präsident, Hammond und offensichtlich noch ein paar andere höhere Tiere immer noch über Thors Bitte diskutierten, und, dass Sam für heute Nacht nach Hause gegangen war.

Er stellte seinen Truck ab und stieg aus, steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und ging zu ihrer Eingangstür. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, aber hatte das Gefühl er müsste ein paar Dinge klären. Er klopfte laut und wartete ungeduldig.

Sam öffnete überrascht die Tür. Sie trug eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt.

„Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn schließlich, als er nichts sagte.

„Hey. Ähm, ich habe gerade eben mit Daniel gesprochen. Es gibt immer noch keine „offizielle" Entscheidung."

„Wollen Sie vielleicht reinkommen, Sir?", fragte sie. Sie rätselte darüber, warum er hier war. Sie besaß ein Telefon. Und ein Handy. Und einen Pager. Und mehrere E-mail-Konten. Es war nicht nötig extra zu ihr zu fahren, nur um ihr zu erklären, dass es keine Neuigkeiten gab.

„Ich wollte nur … was heute morgen passiert ist. Als ich mich so … aufregte … und gegangen bin. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Sie verstehen, dass das nichts mit Ihnen zu tun hatte." Er hörte auf zu reden. Ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck bereitete ihm allmählich Sorgen. Sie sagte nichts, deswegen redete er weiter und weiter, solange er konnte.

„Ich meine natürlich hat es etwas mit Ihnen zu tun, schon allein wegen dem, was die von uns wollen, aber ich meinte nur … Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie wissen … es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht … oder nicht gedacht habe … ich bin nur wütend auf die Art, wie jeder mein Leben kontrolliert. Und Ihres. Okay? Das wär's … ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Sie … das wissen."

Endlich nickte sie leicht, immer noch überrascht über die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt vor ihr stand und nicht viel sagte. Viel wichtiger war aber das, was er nicht sagte.

„Okay. Gut … was auch immer die entscheiden werden … es bedeutet nicht, dass …" Er schweifte ab.

„Lassen Sie uns abwarten und dann weiter sehen, Sir? Einfach das, was kommt, auf uns zu kommen lassen. Bitte.", sagte sie sanft.

„Gut. Damit komm' ich klar. ´Nacht Carter." Er lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag und ging zurück zu seinem Truck.

Er schlief nicht, als das Telefon klingelte und nahm schnell den Hörer ab.

„O'Neill."

„Hi, Jack. Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie schon schlafen würden."

Jack sah auf die Uhr. Fast zwei.

„Nicht müde, Sir."

„Nun gut. Mein Junge, der Präsident hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, und ich dachte Sie wollen so schnell wie möglich darüber bescheid wissen."

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, General."

„Er hat beschlossen kein Abkommen mit den Asgard zu schließen, das ihr Privatleben mit einbezieht. Die ganze Sache ist vom Tisch. Er war der Ansicht, dass eine formelle Übereinkunft unangemessenen Druck auf Sie beide ausüben würde."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Jack gelassen.

Hammond seufzte und sagte: „Er versuchte Ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun, Jack, aber … zum Teufel, ich kenne Sie. Ich weiß, dass Sie wütend auf den ganzen Bürokratie-Scheiß sind, aber … ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben."

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, General. Die Entscheidung wäre so oder so getroffen worden.", sagte Jack wage. Er erinnerte sich auf einmal wie Cassie ihn eines Nachts zwang einige „Friends"-Episoden anzusehen und wie dieser Chandler-Typ sagte: „Machte die Dose auf und überall waren Würmer." Jup, das umschrieb es ganz nett.

„Haben Sie Carter schon benachrichtigt?", fragte er schließlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch was anderes zum General sagen sollte. Es war wirklich nett von ihm, solange auf zu bleiben und ihnen zu helfen, ihm persönlich Bescheid zu geben und das alles.

„Das werde ich jetzt tun. Jack, es ist Freitag …was halten Sie davon sich das Wochenende frei zu nehem?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich weiß Ihren Anruf zu schätzen.", sagte Jack und legte auf.

Er starrte das Telefon an. Gut. Das war's. Kein Schaden. Kein Konflikt. Hoffte er. Er wartete ein paar Minuten und rief Carter an.

„Carter."

„Ich bin's. Haben Sie mit Hammond gesprochen?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe soeben den Hörer aufgelegt."

„Zwischen uns ist immer noch alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Er hoffte, er würde sich wesentlich lässiger anhören, als er sich im Moment fühlte.

„Ja, Sir."

„Okay. Gut. Hammond will, dass ich mir das Wochenende frei nehme … vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee. Zumindest für mich."

„Thor macht sich Sorgen, dass Sie wütend auf ihn sind.", brach es aus Sam plötzlich heraus. Sie war sich nicht sicher weshalb sie das gerade jetzt sagte, aber ihr erschien es zum diesem Zeitpunkt wichtig.

Jack kicherte.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft, dann werde ich ihn sicherheitshalber ‚umarmen'.", sagte er leicht scherzend.

„Bis Montag."

„'Nacht, Sir." Er konnte ihr Lächeln vor sich sehen, während sie sprach.

Er legte auf und seufzte erleichtert. Zwischen ihnen war alles in Ordnung.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erschrak er – momentan desorientiert. Er wusste _wo_ er war, er wusste nur nicht, wie er hier her gekommen war. Was nie ein gutes Zeichen war. Er starrte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers seines Wochenendhauses und dachte sorgfältig über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nach. Nope. Nach Minnesota fliegen stand definitiv nicht auf dieser Liste.

Er sprang verängstigt auf, als eine laute, weibliche, definitiv wütende und definitiv vertraute Stimme schrie:

„THOR!"

TBC

**A/N: So Jungs, Mädels … erstmal Danke für eure Reviews. Klar kommen die alle weitergeleitet, d.h. auch mit eurem Originaltext, an Eve, allerdings übersetzte ich die Reviews nicht wörtlich, sondern mehr als Zusammenfassung. Auf die Fragen, ob Eve eure Reviews beantwortet. Zuerst, die ff hat im Moment an die 620 (!) Reviews – ich glaube nicht, dass sie alle einzeln beantwortet – sie ist 4-fache Mama … kann mir vorstellen, das da die Zeit schon knapp ist g. Ich versuch so gut wie's geht eure Fragen zu beantworten und wenn Eve noch was zu euren Reviews zu sagen hat, das ich euch noch nicht geschrieben habe, dann kriegt ihr auch hier eine Übersetzung.**

**Solltet ihr noch irgendwas finden, so wie nicht vorhandene Absätze oder so, sagt was. Da kann ich was dran ändern.**

**So, ihr wisst was zu tun ist … g … zwinker … bitte**

4


	5. Thors' fraglicher Plan

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – Thor's Plan of Questionable Logic

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N:Vielen Dank an Ursu.

**Kapitel 5**

**Thors fraglicher Plan**

Jack sprang aus dem Bett und sah an sich herab. Hey, eine Trainingshose. Cool. Er eilte in sein Gästezimmer, wo sein 2IC eine Jeans anzog und so aussah, als würde sie das erste Lebewesen, das sich bewegte, töten wollen.

„Schön langsam, Carter.", sagte er vorsichtig, während er wörtlich in das Zimmer _kroch._ Er hatte das auf Abenteuer Wildnis gesehen. Langsam annähern. Blickkontakt halten. Keine ruckartigen Bewegungen. Den Gegenwind ausnutzen … zugegeben, das war vielleicht hier nicht gerade anwendbar, aber immerhin.

„Sir? Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", fragte Sam.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich war genauso überrascht wie Sie, als ich vor ein paar Sekunden aufgewacht bin. Okay, vielleicht nicht _genau _so überrascht. Das ist immerhin _meine_ Hütte. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich hier her gekommen bin, … oder Sie … oder warum wir hier sind …"

„Naja, gut. Ich glaube, wir könnten beide Wetten auf die Antworten all dieser Fragen abschließen, Sir. Offensichtlich war Thor nicht über die Entscheidung des Präsidenten erfreut und hat sich entschlossen, das Problem in seine eigenen glitschigen, kleinen Hände zu nehmen!" Sam schrie die letzten Worte in den Raum, so als würde Thor die ganze Situation überwachen. Was er, musste Jack zugeben, höchstwahrscheinlich das war, was er tat.

„Okay, lass uns … nachsehen, ob irgendeine … Erklärung auf der Hand liegt.", versuchte Jack.

Eine schnelle Inspektion von Jacks Wochenendhäuschen ergab einige Überraschungen, aber keine Antworten. Die erste Überraschung war, dass beide den Großteil ihres Kleiderschrankes mitbekommen haben, genauso wie einige persönliche Gegenstände, wie Sams Laptop und Jacks Simpsons DVDs. Die Küche war vollgestopft mit einer großen Auswahl an Lebensmitteln, und Jack glaubte sie ganz sicher das letzte Mal komplett leer verlassen zu haben.

„Wenn also einige Dinge verändert sind, … sind Sie sicher, dass das _wirklich_ Ihre Hütte ist?", fragte Sam auf einmal nachdem er ihr von all den kleinen Veränderungen erzählt hatte.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Naja, vielleicht hat Thor das hier irgendwie erschaffen … nachgebildet, oder es ist eine Illusion Ihrer Hütte oder so was. Er hat es fast hin bekommen, aber doch nicht ganz richtig.", schlug Sam vor.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt mir ziemlich real vor …" Wortlos ging er zu einem Bild, auf dem eine gefleckte Forelle zu sehen war, und schob es zur Seite. Dahinter verbarg sich ein geheimer Safe. Er öffnete ihn, überprüfte den Inhalt und sagte:

„Es müsste eine sehr genaue Nachbildung sein, aber ich schätze, es wäre möglich."

„Ich meine, er hat sich die Mühe gemacht uns hierher zu beamen, mit ner Menge zu essen, was darauf hin deutet, dass er uns für eine Weile hier behalten will. Es macht also Sinn, dass das hier nicht wirklich Ihre Hütte ist, richtig? Ich meine, wenn es Ihre Hütte wäre, dann könnten wir doch einfach gehen."

„Ah …", Jack sah aus dem Fenster. „Scheint so, als hätte er meinen Truck nicht mit hierher gebeamt. Und die nächste Stadt ist gute 20 Meilen entfernt. Es ist also möglich von hier aus zu laufen, es wäre nur nicht gerade spaßig."

„Also, das ist alles nur noch lächerlich.", sagte Sam und ging zur Tür hinaus um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie kein Transportmittel hatten.

„Ich meine, was glaubt er denn, er schmeißt uns mitten im Nirgendwo raus und wir entschließen uns – trotz der Entscheidung des Präsidenten – den Asgard zu geben was sie wollen und fallen übereinander her?"

Jack hüstelte nervös und sagte:

„Ähm, nein. Ich denke nicht, dass er denkt, dass wir das tun. Und, ja, die letzten zwei Tage waren nichts anderes als lächerlich. Offensichtlich entgeht uns hier was … und Sie hatten es schon fast, als Sie … rum geplärrt haben … er muss uns beobachten …"

Beide fingen an nach Thor zu rufen, er solle sich zeigen. Als Jacks Stimme heiser wurde, wurde ihm klar, dass es eine gut war, keine Nachbarn zu haben, da ein Anruf bei der Polizei wegen dem „reiferen Colonel und irgendso einer Frau, die aus vollem Halse in seinem Vorgarten nach einen gewissen Thor rufen" wahrscheinlich nicht so gut ankam, selbst wenn er mit dem örtlichen Sherrif Poker spielte.

Sam war den Großteil der Auffahrt entlang gelaufen und wurde plötzlich hart zurückgestoßen und landete unsanft, auf ihrem Allerwertesten, auf dem Kiesel.

„Sind Sie okay, Carter?", rief er, als sie wieder aufstand und sich den Staub abklopfte.

„Ja, Sir … Ich denke, ich hatte Recht. Das ist nicht wirklich Ihre Hütte … es ist eine Art Kraftfeld hier, das uns gefangen hält …"

Als er sie erreichte, sah er zu, wie sie sich vorsichtig an der unsichtbare Grenze des Kraftfeldes entlang tastete.

„Nun gut. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt sicher, dass er uns beobachtet … THOR! BRING DEINEN KLEINEN GRAUEN ARSCH SOFORT HIER RUNTER!", schrie er aus vollem Halse.

Überraschenderweise funktionierte es. Thor materialisierte sich vor ihnen. Obwohl Jack wusste, dass es ein Hologramm war, stürzte er sich auf ihn und würgte die kleine Gestallt, wie Homer es tun würde. Sam lachte unbeschwert, und ihr wurde klar, dass das erste Mal war, seit sie am Morgen zuvor auf Thors Schiff aufgewacht war.

„O'Neill, Du kannst mir keinen Schaden zufügen.", erklärte Thor ruhig.

„Noch nicht.", stellte Jack fest.

„Thor, wieso hast Du uns hier her gebracht? Wo sind wir eigentlich und warum?", fragte Sam.

„Ihr seid in O'Neills Hütte, Major Carter. Er hat oft davon gesprochen, und von seinem Wunsch in Deiner Gesellschaft hier zu sein."

„In Ordnung, wir wissen, dass das hier nicht wirklich meine Hütte ist.Erstens, ist sie zu sauber, und zweitens erinnere ich mich nicht daran, das letzte Mal als ich hier war, ein Kraftfeld installiert zu haben."

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist das Deine Hütte, O'Neill. Ich habe nur euere Isolation durch die Installation eines Kraftfeldes sichergestellt."

„Aber warum hast Du das getan, Thor?", fragte Sam der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Der Präsident hat ‚Nein' zu Deinem Plan gesagt. Euer Problem mit dem Klonen tut mir wirklich ernsthaft leid, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bezweifle ich, dass Colonel O'Neill und ich euch überhaupt helfen können."

„Vielleicht.", gab Thor zu. „Nichtsdestotrotz steht das jetzt nicht zur Debatte. Ihr seid aus mehreren Gründen hier. Zuerst, der Hohe Rat der Asgard zieht es in Betracht mehr für eure Kooperation zu bieten und es wurde entschieden, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit für ein positives Ergebnis erhöht wird, wenn keiner von euch beiden zur Beratung über dieses Problem zur Verfügung steht."

„Oh, das ist wirklich fair!", brüllte Jack.

„Das war nicht meine Entscheidung, O'Neill. Ich war derjenige, der den Ort eurer Isolation aussuchte. Ich erinnerte mich daran wie begeistert Du von Deiner Hütte bist. Ich hoffte, dass die bekannte Umgebung Dich in der Situation wohler fühlen lässt. Der Rest des Hohen Rates hat einen … anderen Ort vorgeschlagen."

„Ich trau' mich fast nicht zu fragen …", sagte Sam vorsichtig.

„Um eure Kultur besser zu verstehen, haben wir uns mit vielen wichtigen Teilen eurer Geschichte befasst. Auf Grund der Natur dessen, was wir bitten euch zu tun, hatte der Hohe Rat einen Planeten ausgesucht, dessen Beschreibung annähernd dem des „Garten Enden" entspricht. Ihr Plan war, euch allein dort auszusetzen, mit nichts weiter zur Unterhaltung, als euch selbst. Wie dem auch sei, ich überzeugte sie, dass das hier ein viel besserer Ort sei."

„Na schön. Danke.", murmelte Jack.

Sam fragte sich, ob „Garten Eden" auch „nackt" bedeutete. Wahrscheinlich. Die Asgard waren von Kleidung ohnehin nicht so angetan.

„Ja. Vielen Dank.", sagte sie dankbar zu Thor. „Natürlich könntest Du uns nach Hause zurück beamen oder zum SGC …", fügte sie voller Hoffnung hinzu.

Er blickte zu ihr auf und sagte: „Ihr bleibt hier, bis wir zufrieden sind."

„Zufrieden? Mit was?", frage sie.

„Solange, bis der Rat und euer Präsident eine Übereinkunft getroffen haben, oder ihr euch entschieden habt unser Angebot unter euren eigenen Bedingungen, ohne ihre Zustimmung zu akzeptieren, oder ich bestätigt bin, eurer Beziehung keinen permanenten Schaden zugeführt zu haben.", fügte er hinzu.

„Woa, woa, wiederhol' das Letzte für mich nochmal, Thor …", sagte Jack.

„Ja, das hört sich sehr subjektiv an.", stimmte Sam zu.

„Ihr seid beide meine „Freunde". Ich wünsche, dass es keinen Konflikt zwischen euch gibt, oder ungelöste Probleme irgendwelcher Art. Noch weniger wegen etwas, was wir getan haben. Seht das als eine Art unbefristeten Urlaub an. Macht euch keine Sorgen über die Arbeit. Solltet ihr im SGC benötigt werden, werde ich euch natürlich sofort zurück bringen."

„Und niemand wird uns vermissen?", fragte Sam wütend.

„Dafür ist gesorgt.", sagte Thor geheimnisvoll und verschwand in seinem Lichtstrahl.

„Ach, verdammt noch mal, nein!", schrie Jack. „Thor, komm runter, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!"

„Ich denke, er ist weg, Sir.", sagte Sam mit einem lauten Seufzer.

„Großartig.", murmelte Jack.

Sie gingen schweigend zurück in seine Hütte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sam schließlich.

„Lust, Fischen zu gehen?", fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.

TBC

**A/N:Sodalich, da wären wir wieder. Ich muss mich erstmal für eure ganz lieben**

**Reviews bedanken und hoffentlich werde ich mich auch wieder für die bedanken, die kommen werden … also zwinker …bittebitte**

5


	6. Kleine Schritte

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – Small Steps

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N:Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kaptiel 6**

**Kleine Schritte**

Jack und Sam waren komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Sechs Tage in seinem Wochenendhaus, und sie hatten kaum mehr als ein Dutzend Wörter miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatten keinen Streit oder so, nur die ganze Situation verärgerte sie. Und beide verweigerten stur sich eine schöne Zeit zu machen. Sie wussten, Thor beobachtete sie, und sie wollten ihm die Befriedigung nicht geben. Außerdem dachten sie, ihm könnte langweilig werden und er lasse sie nach Hause gehen, wenn er sieht, dass nichts Interessantes passiert.

Sam hatte, kurz nachdem Thor gegangen war, Jack darüber informiert, dass die Telfonleitung tot war. Jack hatte schnell das gekappte Kabel entdeckt. Bald darauf erschien eine umfangreiche DVD-Sammlung im Schrank unter dem Fernseher. Das zeigte, dass Thor sie sehr genau beobachtete, aber weiteres Bitten, sie nach Hause zu bringen wurde ignoriert.

Jack verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Fischen. Er wollte Sam nicht durch seine andauernde Anwesenheit in der Hütte beunruhigen. Er musste sich einfach schuldig fühlen. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte er schon _immer_, dass sie ihn begleitete. Ein Grund, warum er aber sie nie zu sehr dazu drängte war der, dass er die schleichende Vermutung hatte, sie würde mitten im Nirgendwo durchdrehen.

Was sie auch tat. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es zu verbergen versuchte und es überspielte. Entweder sie drehte durch, oder sie hatte einfach zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, und er fing an auf sie abzufärben. Ihre Hände konnten nicht mehr still halten. Sie fummelte an allem in herum, aber nicht in der leicht zerstörerischen Art wie er. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie Dinge verschwinden ließ, wenn er gerade nicht da war. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er sie auf frischer Tat ertappte, die Innenteile ihres Föns auf dem Küchentisch verstreut.

Das war der Moment in dem ihm klar wurde, dass sein eigener Plan, sich vorzugaukeln sie wären in keiner unglaublich peinlichen und offensichtlich unentkommbaren Situation vielmehr eine Ausrede war, um nicht mir ihr reden zu müssen. Nicht, weil er _ihr_ die Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte, sondern weil er nicht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass sie immerhin gemeinsam in diesem Schlamassel steckten. Und das war wahrscheinlich eher sein Fehler, als ihrer. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum, aber es war wahrscheinlich so. Er war immerhin derjenige mit dem Antikagen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Sie sah von den Teilen ihres Föns auf und nickte.

„Natürlich. Schon nen Fisch gefangen?", fragte sie leicht neckisch.

„Nein.", sagte er verteidigend. „Sind Sie dabei einen Weg zu finden uns mit dem Fön hier rauszuholen oder langweilen Sie sich nur?"

„Ich langweile mich nur.", gab Sie zu und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Carter." In seiner Stimme lag die unausgesprochene Aufforderung für sie, zu reden.

Sie seufzte und sagte: „Wir sind jetzt schon fast eine ganze Woche hier. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns im SGC nicht brauchen."

„DAS ist es, was sie beunruhigt?", fragte Jack und musste auf einmal lachen.

„Naja … ja. Ich mein', man verbringt sein ganzes Leben dort, man redet sich ein, man wäre wichtig, … dass man dort bebraucht wird, und dann …"

„Ach, komm' schon, Carter. Wir wissen beide, dass das irgendwie eine abgekarterte Sache ist. Und wenn die Asgard es wirklich wollen würden, dann könnten sie es ganz leicht so aussehen lassen, als würden wir nicht zurückkommen … von wo sie uns auch immer verschwinden haben lassen."

„Sie meinen, die glauben wir wären tot? Was ist mit Dad?"

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint.", sagte er hastig. Verdammt, er vermasselte alles. Er hatte eigentlich vor sie aufzumuntern, nicht sie noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Und das war auch schon das meiste, was sie miteinander geredet hatten, seitdem das ganze Chaos begonnen hatte. Er wollte, dass das jetzt gut ging.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit sagen wollte, es ist nur so … die Asgard könnten es leicht so aussehen lassen … alles Mögliche …, so dass niemand im SGC überhaupt versucht uns zu finden."

„Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, selbst wenn Thor sie belügt und es sollte ein Notfall eintreten und sie brauchen uns, würde er das hier auffliegen lassen."

„Sie sind also beunruhigt, weil die Erde diese Woche nicht am Rande der totalen Vernichtung ist?", fragte Jack. Er konnte es nicht mehr verbergen, dass er das lustig fand.

Sie sah ihn scharf an. „Gut, wenn Sie das so sehen … Nein."

„Gut." Er wippte mit seinen Füße auf und ab und sagte: „Nur für die Akten, Carter. Sie SIND wichtig und Sie WERDEN gebraucht. Ansonsten wären wir erst gar nicht hier." Er machte seinen Mund schnell zu und hoffte sie würden seinem Gedankengang nicht in diese Richtung folgen. „Ich werde noch ein wenig Fischen gehen. Wollen Sie mit?", sagte er schnell.

„Später vielleicht.", sagte sie und widmete sich wieder den Teilen ihres Föns.

Wow. Das war knapp, dachte er und zwang sich, die Hütte in einem normalen Tempo zu verlassen und NICHT den ganzen Weg zum Kai hinunter zu rennen.

_Ansonsten wären wir erst gar nicht hier._

Das war in Ordnung. Das war vage genug. Selbst wenn sie zu viel darüber nachdenken würde, würde sie schätzungsweise annehmen, er hätte so was wie „Sie haben wichtige Dinge für das SGC getan, und die Asgard waren so beeindruckt und wollten deshalb Sie, um ihre Rasse zu retten, das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind, bla, bla, bla …". Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn kommen, dass er der Ansicht war, dass die Tatsache, dass sie beide, okay …, dass sie allein wichtig für das SGC, die Erde, das Universum, und all der ganze Spaß war, einer der vielen Gründe war, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte wie ein Geisteskranker herumzurennen und „Yippee!" zu schreien, als die Asgard ihnen ihren kleinen Plan vorgeschlagen haben. Wahrscheinlich. Hoffte er.

Sam bastelte ihren Fön wieder zusammen.

_Ansonsten wären wir erst gar nicht hier… Es ist nicht, dass ich gedacht hätte … Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass Sie wissen … _was zum Teufel sollte sie von solchen Kommentaren halten? Zuerst sollte sie versuchen damit aufzuhören, jedes Wort, ihres COs in nur jede erdenkliche Richtung zu interpretieren. Besonders die unvollständigen Sätze. Das wäre ein guter Anfang, da es nichts weiter brachte, als sie zu verwirren und zu frustrieren. Sie sah sich nach etwas um, das sie noch nicht auseinander genommen hatte, zumindest etwas, das sie bis jetzt nur einmal zerlegt hatte.

„Wenn Dir danach ist, dann könntest Du mir etwas Cooles zum Spielen herbringen, Thor. Tu' Dir keinen Zwang an.", sprach sie zur Decke. Keine Reaktion. Welch eine Überraschung.

Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und wollte sich eine Flasche Wasser holen, entschied sich aber auf einmal anders und nahm stattdessen zwei Flaschen Bier heraus. Mal davon abgesehen, wie seltsam die rätselhafte Unterhaltung mit ihrem CO auch war, er hatte sich zumindest die Mühe gemacht, was mehr wie das war, mehr als sie diese Woche getan hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie ihm entgegen kommen, aber entschied, dass nonverbal der leichteste und sicherste Weg war. Das war immer so.

Also brachte sie ihm einfach ein Bier.

Als sie ihm das Bier gab, grinste er sie überrascht an. Sie hatte Gewissensbisse. War sie seit dieses Chaos begonnen hatte wirklich so unerreichbar für ihn gewesen, dass er darüber, dass sie ihm ein Bier brachte, so geschockt war und sich gleichzeitig so sehr darüber freute? Das war einfach nur … falsch. Zumindest konnte sie sicher gehen, dass EINE von Thors Bedingungen erfüllt werden würde. Sie konnte dafür sorgen, dass ihre Beziehung keinen dauerhaften Schaden von diesen Umständen davontrug.

Sie setzte sich neben seinen Stuhl und seine Kiste mit Anglerutensilien auf das Kai und ließ ihre Beine über den Rand baumeln.

„Soll ich Ihnen einen Stuhl holen?", fragte er sofort.

„Nein. Schon gut. Ist bequem so.", sagte sie und stützte sich auf ihre Hände. Es war schön. Später Nachmittag, warm. Selbst vom Kai ging eine Wärme aus, die angenehm war. Sie sah auf den See hinaus.

„Gehen Sie hier ab und zu schwimmen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, aber jetzt ist es noch zu kalt. In einem Monat könnte es … erträglich sein. Das Wasser ist nicht tief, aber es bleibt nicht sehr lang warm genug um darin zu schwimmen."

„Oh."

Sie tranken ihr Bier und sprachen lange Zeit nichts. Die Stille war diesmal angenehm, ganz im Gegenteil zum Rest der vergangenen Woche. Jack bemerkte, wie sie neugierig in seine offene Anglerbox schaute.

„Wollen Sie auch mal?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein, Danke. Heute sowieso nicht. Später … vielleicht. Ich fragte mich nur, zu was diese ganzen unterschiedlichen Sachen gut sind."

„Gut, dann ist das hier ein bedeutender Moment.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Endlich etwas, worüber ich mehr weiß als Sie. Nun gut, Carter, Sie haben gefragt.", sagte er herausfordernd.

„Uhm … wenn ich es mir recht überlege … vielleicht …"

„Keine Chance. Sie haben gefragt. Denken Sie an all die Briefings, die Sie und Danny mich gezwungen haben abzusitzen … ich bin am Zug. Machen Sie es sich bequem Carter, das könnte ne Weile dauern."

Und es dauerte eine Weile, aber andererseits, sie hatten viel Zeit. Und beide genossen den seltsamen Rollentausch. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, waren sie in ihre „Stützpunkt-Dynamik" gefallen, die sehr lässig, angenehm und leicht flirtend war.

Thor nahm sofort mit General Hammond Kontakt auf.

„Es funktioniert.", sagte er einfach.

„Schon?", fragte Hammond leicht überrascht.

„Ja. Wir benötigen mehr Zeit."

„Nun ja. Glücklicherweise haben Sie mir versichert, dass das kein Problem sein wird."

Als Jack schließlich damit fertig war, ihr alles zu erklären, was sich in seiner Anglerbox befand, tat Sam so, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über geschlafen und schnarchte gekünstelt.

„Sehr lustig.", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Hey, zumindest hab' ich nur so getan, als hätte ich geschlafen, Sir.", konterte sie ihm.

„Wann bin ich tatsächlich während eines Meetings eingeschlafen …", fing er an.

„P4X245, P7G247, P…", ratterte sie die Planeten herunter.

„Schon gut!", protestierte er und hob seine Hände, als Zeichen dafür, dass er aufgab. „Und überhaupt, das waren wahrscheinlich alle Briefings, die Daniel abgehalten hat, ich schlafe nie ein, wenn Sie sprechen."

Das war die Wahrheit. In der hintersten Ecke ihres Gehirns nahm Sam vage wahr, dass die meisten Menschen es wohl nicht als Kompliment auffassen würden, wenn jemand zu ihnen sagen würde: „Ich schlafe nie, wenn sie sprechen", aber sie tat es. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht in naher Zukunft auf einer Perleberg-Karte auftauchen, aber sie war auch nicht wirklich der Hallmark-Typ.

„Carter?"

Was? Oh, er redete immer noch.

„Tschuldigung, Sir … Was haben Sie eben gesagt?"

„Na, Moment mal, wer ist jetzt derjenigen, der nicht aufpasst? Ich habe eben gesagt, dass ich es nicht glauben kann, dass Sie sich an all diese zufälligen Bestimmungsorte aus Ihrem … aus dem Nichts heraus erinnern können und das Jahre nachdem wir den fraglichen Planeten besucht haben."

„Oh. Nun ja, da ich diejenige bin, die das Programm entworfen hat, das die Koordinaten extrapoliert und das basierend auf …"

„Bitte. Kein wissenschaftliches Gelaber hier auf dem Dock.", bettelte er.

„Ist das eine der Regeln Ihrer Hütte, oder so was in der Art?"

„Jetzt ist es eine.", sagte er bestimmt.

Sie lächelte leicht, schüttelte den Kopf, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche zu.

„Sir … es gibt tatsächlich keinen Fisch in Ihrem See, oder?", frage sie schließlich. Sie dachte immer, Daniel und Teal'c würden nur Witze darüber machen, dass in seinem See kein einziger Fisch lebt, aber er hatte den Großteil einer Woche damit verbracht auf genau dem gleichen Fleck zu sitzen und hatte von nichts weiter als einem „Knabbern" erzählt.

„Wenn es einen gibt, dann ist der verdammt einsam.", sagte Jack mit einem unbekümmerten Grinsen und trank sein Bier aus.

Sie fing an, die Stunden die er damit verbracht hatte in einem See zu fischen, in dem es wahrscheinlich keinen Fisch gab, zusammenzuzählen und musste plötzlich hysterisch kichern. Sie konnte nicht erklären, warum sie die Idee so lustig, ironisch und so … Colonel-haft fand. Sie tat es einfach.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang so an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und grinste. Er war froh, dass die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, verschwunden war.

„Nun gut.", sagte Jack schließlich, als es anfing draußen dunkel zu werden. „Sieht so aus, als wäre „Fang des Tages" von der Karte gestrichen worden, lass uns sehen, was wir zum Abendessen finden."

„Ich mach' uns was.", bot Sam an, als sie aufstanden und er seine Anglerausrüstung zusammensammelte.

Er sah sie an und sie gab zu: "Okay, ist schon gut, Sandwiches."

Er grinste hämisch.

„Was?", frage sie und hoffte, dass es dunkel genug war um die Röte auf ihren Wangen vor ihm verbergen zu können.

„Nichts. Ich fragte mich nur, von wem von uns beiden Thor tatsächlich erwartet, das ganze „richtige" Essen da drinnen zu kochen.", sagte Jack unschuldig.

„Ich kann kochen. Ich habe mich nur … dazu entschlossen es nicht zu tun."

„Ah, Carter. Sie können nicht kochen. ICH kann kochen, aber habe mich dazu entschlossen es nicht zu tun. Sie sind in der Küche nur eine Katastrophe, die nur auf ihren Einsatz wartet.", sagte Jack übertreibend und widerstand dem Drang ihre Haare zu wuscheln.

Sie würde ihn dafür wahrscheinlich schlagen. Und obwohl es interessant wäre, ihre Reaktion auf ihren eigenen Regelverstoß zu beobachten, war er momentan wirklich nicht in der Stimmung geschlagen zu werden.

Also steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte, die Simpsons-Melodie summend, zur Hütte.

Sie sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie versuchte krampfhaft sich ihr Lächeln zu verkneifen. Er war viel zu gut darin, diese kleinen Unterhaltungen zu gewinnen.

Und jetzt machte er sich sein Sandwich SELBER.

Als sie ihm nach innen folgte, bemerkte keiner von beiden das lange, weiße Licht, das für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden über den See aufstieg.

TBC

**A/N:So meine lieben Liebenden, ich hoffe euch geht's allen gut oder besser (Keuchhusten, zu der Jahreszeit!). Hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut, die sind natürlich alle an Evie weitergeleitet worden. Ergo, thanks a lot. Bin jetzt komplett fertig und müde und was sonst noch. Freu mich auf Dienstag hab einen ganzen Tag frei, frei, frei … dumdidumdidumdumdum, keine Uni, keine Arbeit … dumdidumdidumdum. Ja … ein ewiger Optimist. Also, wenn ihr Lust und Zeit habt … da ist so ein lila-bläuliches Feld … da steht Submit review drinnen … seit ihr nicht neugierig, was das für ein Kästchen ist? Wollt's ihr nicht einmal ausprobieren? g**

7


	7. Verkuppeln für Anfänger

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – Little Meddling

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N:Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 7**

**Verkuppeln für Anfänger**

Nach dem Abendessen schlug Sam vor einen der vielen Filme, die Thor in weiser Voraussicht hergebracht hatte, anzusehen.

„Klar. Solange es kein Sci-fi ist.", stimmte Jack zu, ging zum Schrank hinüber und kramte drin herum.

„Ich bin jetzt nicht gerade in der Stimmung für Aliens."

„Ja, Sir.", stimmte sie ihm beiläufig zu und sah die vorhandenen DVDs durch.

Er sah automatisch argwöhnischer zu ihr. Er fragte sich, was es brauchen würde, damit sie aufhörte ihn ‚Sir' zu nennen.

„Sir?", entgegnete sie ihm. Das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war wie versteinert, und in ihren Augen konnte man sehen, dass sie sich leicht Sorgen um seinen geistigen Zustand machte. Er kannte diesen Blick nur allzu gut, nur hatte er ihn schon eine Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen.

„Was? Tschuldigung. Ich …dachte nur nach."

Sie hielt eine DVDhoch.

„Ich sagte nur, dass Thor uns Ihren Lieblingsfilm geschickt hat."

Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Nett, aber wir müssen nicht …"

„Nein, ich hab' den seit Jahren nicht mehr angesehen. Naja, seit ich ein kleines Kind war.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die DVD in den DVD-Player legte.

„'Der Zauberer von OZ' ist nicht nur für Kinder, Carter.", sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung. Er nahm die Rute, die Anglerleine und die neue Spule für die Leine, die er gesucht hatte mit rüber zur Couch. Er setzte sich in eine Ecke der Couch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie schaltete den Film an und setzte sich an das gegenüberliegende Ende der Couch. Ihm war klar, dass sie wissen wollte, was er genau tat, da sie immer wenn sie glaubte er würde es nicht bemerken, zum ihm herüber sah.

Schließlich siegte ihre Neugier und sie sagte: "Also gut, Sir. Theoretisch weiß ich, dass Sie wahrscheinlich die gleiche Technik in Ihrem Wohnzimmer anwenden, um einen Fisch zu fangen wie draußen an Ihrem See. Aber meinen Sie nicht, Sie übertreiben ein bisschen?"

„Mit der Zeit werden sie immer sarkastischer, Carter!", sagte er und deutete anklagend mit der zerlegten Angel auf sie. „Ich bin stolz. Und ich erneuere diese Leine auf dieser Spule nur falls jemand _anderes_ angeln möchte.", informierte er sie.

„Oh." Sie wurde leicht rot, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film zu und murmelte ein „Danke".

„Kein Problem, Carter. Sie können mir helfen, wenn Sie wollen.", schlug er vor.

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Da. Stecken Sie einen Stift durch die Spule. Alles was Sie tun müssen, ist ihn zu halten."

„Das hört sich leicht an.", stimmte sie ihm zu und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber um die neue Leine von ihm zu nehmen. Sie tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte und begann, die neue Leine auf die Rolle zu wickeln.

„Nun ja, nicht jeder hat so komplizierte Hobbys wie Naquadah verstärkte Bomben zu basteln.", kommentierte er versöhnlich.

„Bremsen Sie es mit ihrem Daumen ab, damit die Leine nicht so schnell läuft."

Als er fertig war, die Leine an seiner zweiten Rute zu ersetzen, legte er alles beiseite und ging dann in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Er kam mit zwei kalten Dosen Cola zurück und hielt eine an Sams Nacken. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und nahm eine Dose.

„Ist kein Bier mehr da?"

„Doch, aber es scheint mir nicht angemessen zu sein, Bier zu einem Kinderfilm zu trinken."

„Ich dachte, der wäre nicht nur für Kinder, Colonel.", sagte sie neckend, öffnete ihre Dose und nahm einen Schluck. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Jemand muss Tohr Cola light probieren lassen."

„Sie sind die einzige Person auf dem ganzen Planeten, der diesen Mist lieber mag als die Normale.", sagte er, griff nach der Fernbedienung und legte sich entspannt zurück.

Als der Film zu Ende war, sah er zu seinem 2IC hinüber. Sie war eingeschlafen und lag zusammengekauert auf der Couch. Er lächelte sie an und seufzte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es das erste Mal, seit ihrer „Inhaftierung" war, dass er ins Bett ging, und sich nicht verzweifelt wünschte, die ganze Sache wäre vorbei.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Sam mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf, aber nicht freiwillig. Jemand – und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wer das war – stand draußen und schrie wie ein Verrückter. Überzeugt davon, ihn zu töten, oder ihm zumindest ernsthaft zu verletzen, nahm sie ihre liegengelassene Jogginghose von gestern Nacht und steckte hastig ihren Fuß durch die Hose, als sie nach draußen ging. Sie war fest entschlossen, ihm die Meinung zu sagen, bevor sie die Nerven verlor und sie wach genug war um zu bemerken, dass sie ihren CO anschrie.

Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und stürmte zum Dock, aber sie blieb auf halben Weg wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er hatte die Tür gehört und drehte sich mit dem Grinsen eines 3-jährigen zu ihr um und hielt stolz einen Fisch am Ende seiner Leine.

„Carter! Schau! Sieht so aus, als hätte ich den einzigen, einsamen Fisch gefangen!", rief er voller Freude. Auf einmal fühlte er sich schuldig und schluckte.

„Oh, Sie haben noch geschlafen … tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht so laut sein …"

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte sie ehrlich. Ihre Verwirrung war verschwunden. Sie lächelte, ging den restlichen Weg zum Dock und sah sich den Fisch an.

„Was ist es für einer?", fragte sie.

„Ähm, das ist ja das Komische… es ist eine Regenbogenforelle. Thor muss den See aufgestockt haben, oder so was in der Art, denn soweit ich weiß, ist die Regenbogenforelle in Minnesota nicht heimisch."

„Naja, er wird es wohl satt gehabt haben Ihnen zuzusehen, wie Sie Tag für Tag ihre Lein, in einen leeren See hängen, ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Seine Freude über den Fisch war ansteckend. Sie ärgerte sich nicht einmal mehr über die Uhrzeit. Sie sah sich am Dock um und bemerkte, dass er neben seinen Stuhl noch einen gestellt hatte und die Angelrute, an der sie gestern Nacht gearbeitet hatten, lag zwischen ihnen auf dem Dock.

Er sah, wohin sie schaute und sagte: „Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Kommen Sie schon, jetzt wo Sie tatsächlich was fangen könnten, wie können Sie da Nein sagen …"

Sie konnte nicht. Erst recht nicht, als er ihr einen albernen Fischerhut auf ihren Kopf setzte und ihr eine Thermoskanne voll Kaffe in die Hand drückte.

Mittags dachte Sam, dass sie Jack noch nie für eine so lange Zeit so glücklich gesehen hatte. Sie fingen den ganzen Morgen einen Fisch nach dem anderen, und warfen sie alle unverletzt zurück in den See. Bis zum frühen Nachmittag hatten sie über 10 verschiedene Arten von Fischen gefangen. Jack konnte sie alle bestimmen. Sam kümmerte es wenig, ob sie einen Barsch, eine Flunder oder eine Forelle oder was auch immer gefangen hatten, aber Jack fand es offensichtlich großartig, was Sam sehr amüsierte.

Als die Ruhe von einem ziemlich lauten Knurren von Jacks Magen unterbrochen wurde, unterdrückte sie ein Lachen, als er sagte: „Okay, das war das Zeichen für eine Pause. Komm."

Er holte seine Leine ein, legte die Angel auf das Dock und ging zur Hütte. Sie tat das Gleiche und ging ebenfalls nach innen. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, warum sie den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht hatten Fische zu fangen, um sie letztenendes wieder zurück ins Wasser zu werfen und keinen einzigen davon zu kochen.

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen zögerte sie ihn zu fragen, obwohl sie für die Antwort sterben hätte können.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Hocker am Tresen in der Küche und sah zu, wie er sich die Hände wusch und anfing, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. In Ordnung. Wenn er nicht damit anfangen würde, würde sie es auch nicht tun. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

Thor materialisierte sich direkt in General Hammonds Büro. Bis jetzt war der kahlköpfige Leiter des SGC nicht wie O'Neill an Thors unerwartete Besuche gewöhnt. Er konnte also nicht anders als überrascht zusammenzucken. Seine Hand griff automatisch zu seinem roten Telefon, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Thor, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

„Mir geht es gut, General Hammond."

„Schön zu hören. Und was macht unser, ähm, kleines Experiment?"

„Es geht in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit voran. Ich habe eine Frage zu Colonel O'Neills Verhalten."

„Nun ja, ich habe schon lange damit aufgehört mir Gedanken über Colonel O'Neills Verhalten zu machen. Es hat mir viele Kopfschmerzen erspart. Aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen.", sagte Hammond.

Thor nickte langsam. Hammond wunderte sich, ob er jemals lachte. Vielleicht betraf es ja die Asgard generell. Sie haben aber auch einen sehr kleinen Mund.

„Colonel O'Neill verbringt viel Zeit mit einer Aktivität, die als „Angeln" bezeichnet wird. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und den See gescannt und festgestellt, dass er keine marinen Lebewesen beherbergt. Ich habe den See mit Fischen gefüllt, so dass seine Aktivität einen Nutzen haben würde. Zusätzlich habe ich eine große Artenvielzahl eingesetzt, um seine Erfahrung zu vergrößern."

Hammond musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er daran dachte, wie überrascht der Colonel gewesen sein musste, als er diese Entdeckung gemacht hatte, ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Wie es scheint, hat es funktioniert. Major Carter leistete ihm einen ganzen Morgen lang beim Angeln Gesellschaft und fing selbst viele verschiedene Fische. Allem Anschein nach genossen beide diese Aktivität."

Hammond hob seine Augenbrauen. Ihm fiel es schwer, sich seine cleverste Wissenschaftlerin vorzustellen, wie sie einen ganzen Morgen mit angeln verbrachte, und das freiwillig.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich war der Ansicht, dass der Zweck des Angelns der sei, einen Fisch für den Verzehr zu fangen. Was könnte dabei unterhaltsam sein, den gefangenen Fisch wieder zurück ins Wasser zu werfen?"

„Ähm … ich habe keine Ahnung, Thor. Ich angle selbst ab und zu, und oft geht es nicht darum einen Fisch zu fangen, eher um das Erlebnis … ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie sie alle zurück geworfen haben, und noch dazu, da sie so viele gefangen haben. Ich denke, dass ist wieder so eine Sache, die typisch für Colonel O'Neill ist. Wenn Sie ihn für so lange Zeit beobachten, wäre es von Nutzen, wenn Sie eine Liste mit den ganzen Fragen, die Sie an ihn haben aufstellen, damit sie ihn fragen können wenn das alles vorbei ist. Ich befürchte, dass ich Ihnen sein Verhalten nicht angemessen erklären kann."

„Er ist ein sehr … besonderer … Mensch.", stimmte Thor mit sorgfältig gewählten Worten zu. „Tatsächlich bin ich darüber erstaunt, dass er und Major Carter– angesichts ihrer extrem verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten - so „gut miteinander auskommen" – ich denke, so würden sie dazu sagen."

„Ich glaube, das hat uns alle überrascht.", gab Hammond zu. „Bei uns auf der Erde gibt es ein Sprichwort, an das ich nie wirklich glaubte, bis ich die beiden traf. Es heißt ‚Gegensätze ziehen sich an'."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde jetzt zu meinen Beobachtungen zurückkehren. Während dieses Treffens ist viel Zeit vergangen. Glücklicherweise beobachte ich das ‚Experiment' von der Ferne aus und nehme es für spätere Studien auf."

„Ähm, Thor. Wenn wir zu den … fortgeschritterneren …. Stadien dieses Experiments kommen … Ich weiß nicht, ob den Asgard der Begriff „Intimsphäre" geläufig ist, aber …", begann Hammond peinlich berührt.

„Ich glaube Deine Besorgnis zu verstehen, General Hammond. Mein Wunsch ist es nur, bei diesem Experiment ein positives Ergebnis erlangen. Ich versichere Dir, ich habe kein Interesse daran, die tatsächlichen physischen Interaktionen zwischen Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill zu beobachten."

„Ah. Das ist gut. Ich bin froh darüber, dass wir uns in dieser Hinsicht einig sind, Thor.", sagte Hammond und räusperte sich.

„Ich werde weiterhin alle wichtigen Informationen and Dich weiterleiten. Auf Wiedersehen, General Hammond."

„Wiedersehen, Thor."

Thor dematerialisierte sich. General Hammond starrte auf den Punkt, wo Thor gerade eben noch gestanden hatte und kicherte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könne seiner Familie erzählen, was er wirklich tat.

Immer, wenn er sich bei diesem Gedanken erwischte, stellte er sich vor, wie er beim Abendessen zusammen mit der Familie seiner Tochter saß. Nachdem seine Enkeltochter damit fertig war, ihm von dem entlaufenem Klassenhamster oder ähnlichem zu erzählen, würde er dann beiläufig so was erzählen wie, „Nun ja, heute hab' ich mir mal eine Auszeit vom normalen, vom Wurmloch geprägten Alltag gegönnt, um zwei meiner Leute zu verkuppeln. Dabei spekulier' ich darauf, dass der Präsident seine Meinung ändert, wenn die Asgard glücklich sind und meine Offiziere glücklich sind. Wisst ihr, ein kleiner grauer Außerirdischer mit‚'ner leicht sentimentalen Neigung, hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, das ich nicht ausschlagen konnte. Also haben wir meinen 2IC zusammen mit _seinem_ 2IC für unbestimmte Zeit in seine Hütte in Minnesota eingesperrt …"

Nicht nur, dass seine Familie ihm kein Wort glauben würde (wer würde das auch schon?), es bestand auch eine sehr anzunehmende Chance, dass sie denken würden, ihr alter Opa George hätte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und würden ihn, nur zu seinem Besten, in die geschlossene Anstallt einliefern lassen.

„Mein Leben ist so verrückt.", murmelte er zu sich selbst und machte sich wieder über seinen Papierkram her.

TBC

**A/N:Gut, wie ihr jetzt sicherlich bemerkt habt, wechsel ich zwischen den Anreden „Sie" und „Du" hin und her. Ich weiß, das ist nicht üblich. Ich hab mich mit Evie darüber unterhalten und mir selbst die ganze Sache noch mal überlegt und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, es so zu lassen, ganz einfach, weil ich denke, dass O'Neill das so tun würde, die wollen sich nicht siezen, deswegen glaube ich, dass ihm das Du bei so Sätzen wie „Ach, komm schon." einfach „rausrutscht".**

**Was sonst noch? Naja, gmx zickt heute rum, die website von „The Cell" zickt heute rum … noch Fragen? Hey, ihr könnt meinen Tag retten, indem ihr mir ne Review da lasst … oder wie würde mein Prof jetzt sagen … Rävüü g**

**Goodbye, campers!**

7


	8. Kleine Kartoffeln

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – Small Potatoes

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N :Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

Und … wer sich mit Akte X auskennt … hat jemand die Episode gesehen, die „Small Potatoes" heißt? Wenn ja, hat jemand ne Ahnung, wie die auf Deutsch hieß?

**Kapitel 8**

**Kleine Kartoffeln**

Jack O'Neill hatte einen Plan. Sam spielte am Küchentisch auf ihrem Laptop Solitär. Er brachte das Schachbrett und stellte es vor sie hin.

„Ich hab' eine Idee.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und stellte die Figuren auf.

„Ich will Sie nicht beleidigen, Sir, aber ich habe keine Lust mehrSchach zu spielen.", sagte Sam.

Er klappte ihr Laptop zu und tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Hey!", protestierte sie laut.

„Das ist der Grund, warum meine Idee das Spiel ein klein wenig interessanter zu machen, so genial ist. Wenn Sie gewinnen, werde ich Ihre Theorie testen, ob der See jetzt warm genug zum Schwimmen ist, und spring hinein."

„ Und was erwarten Sie als Gegenleistung, wenn Sie gewinnen?", fragte sie.

„Och, ich hab' keine Ahnung.", sagte er beiläufig. Er sah sich um und tat so, als müsse er sich erst etwas ausdenken.

„Ich denke … wenn ich gewinnen … hören Sie auf, mich ‚Sir' zu nennen."

Sie hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen.

„Okay!", stimmte sie zu.

„Soo übertrieben zuversichtlich, hm?", fragte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„ Zu Recht zuversichtlich, Sir. Nicht übertrieben zuversichtlich.", sagte sie und ging mit einem weißen Bauern.

„Doppelt oder nichts?", sagte Jack mit einem gewinnendem Lächeln eineinhalb Stunden später. Er stand am Rand des Docks. Die kühle Brise ließ ihn frösteln. Er hatte seine Shorts an, ein Handtuch lag über seinem Stuhl und er starrte nervös auf das Wasser.

„Nope. Wir hatten eine Abmachung, _Sir_.", erinnerte sie ihn lächelnd.

Er sah sie verspottend an und sagte:

„Ähm, die Sache ist so, ich habe leichte Bedenken. Thor hat den See wirklich _über_füllt und es ist ziemlich eng da drinnen und …"

„Ich könnte wetten, dass sie für Sie noch ein wenig näher zusammenrücken, Sir. Jetzt machen Sie schon."

„Sollte Thor das sehen, bin ich mir sicher, dass er meine Mitgliedschaft im Club der „Fortgeschrittenen Denker" aufheben wird."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen voll und ganz zu.", sagte Sam ungerührt.

„Hey! Das ist ein Regelverstoß, Carter!"

„Na schön, verklagen Sie mich doch wenn wir wieder zurück sind.", forderte sie ihn spielerisch heraus und verschränkte die Arme.

„Achverdammtnochmal.", murmelte Jack, holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und sprang vom Dock.

Das Wasser war immer noch verdammt kalt. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Aber er hatte nicht die ganzen Geheimoperations-Trainings um sonst gemacht. Er unterdrückte sein Zähneklappern und sagte:

„Hey, Sie haben Recht, Carter. Es ist großartig!"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie skeptisch. „Sie sehen so aus, als wäre Ihnen kalt …"

„Es ist etwas kühl, aber wirklich erfrischend. Herrlich für mein altes Knie. Wollen Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Ich glaube nicht.", sagte sie bestimmt und ging einige Schritte zurück, um sicher zu sein.

„Ach, kommen Sie schon."

„Netter Versuch, Sir.", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Beiläufig hob sie sein Handtuch auf. „Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich das zufällig mit rein nehmen würde."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Sie haben gewonnen.", sagte er und zog sich zurück auf das Dock. Er war tropfend nass und hatte sofort Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Mit unnötiger Kraft riss er ihr das Handtuch aus der Hand und fing an sich abzutrocknen.

„Dieses Mal.", fügte er hinzu und beeilte sich nach drinnen zu kommen, bevor sie sehen konnte wie kalt ihm tatsächlich war.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln folgte sie ihm zurück ins Haus und widerstand dem Drang, die Klimaanlage nach unten zu regulieren um ihn zu ärgern.

Während der darauf folgenden Wochen, unterhielt Jack sie beide damit, so viele Wetten abzuschließen wie er nur konnte. Angefangen bei ‚Wer wird heute den ersten Fisch fangen', über ‚Welche Art wird es sein', über ‚Wer gewinnt das Spiel' - von den wenigen, die er in seiner Hütte hatte - bis hin zu, ‚Wer weiß am meisten über Star Wars'!

Bei dieser speziellen Wette zeigte sich, dass Jack, obwohl er immer behauptete Sci-fi zu hassen, ein großer Fan war. Trotzdem konnte sich Sam gegen ihn durchsetzen, als sie wusste, dass Kenny Baker der Name des Mannes war, der im R2D2 Kostüm steckte und schickte ein stilles „Danke" an Teal'c, der alles über ‚Star Wars' wusste, und Daniel, der ihm den Film zuerst gezeigt hatte.

Jacks Forderung - sollte er gewinne - blieb immer die Gleiche: Sie musste aufhören, ihn ‚Sir' zu nennen. Und er verlor immer. Am Ende musste er die ganze Wäsche machen, zweimal das Mittagessen kochen und einmal das Abendessen. Er durfte einen ganzen Tag lang nicht fischen. Er musste das Haus aufräumen und zwei Minuten lang einen Kopfstand machen.

Es wurde während der zweiten Woche nur noch schlimmer, als Sam klar wurde, dass Thor ihre Aktivitäten überwachte, und fing an die peinlichsten Dinge als Gegenleistung von ihm zu verlangen, wie einem sehr fetten Barsch „You Were Always On My Mind" vorzusingen, den sie eines Nachmittag gefangen hatten.

„Thor, sind Sie sicher, dass das … funktioniert? Für mich sieht es lediglich so aus, als würden die beiden durchdrehen.", sagte General Hammond besorgt, als er zu sah, wie Colonel O'Neill, einer der hartnäckigsten (aber auch albernsten) Männer, die er jemals kannte, herzergreifend auf seinem Dock, und mitten am sonnigsten Tag für einen Fisch sang. „Lassen Sie uns mal über Tierquälerei sprechen.", murmelte Hammond.

„In der Tat sind eure Paarungsrituale sehr merkwürdig, und meine Studien belegen, dass sie von Fall zu Fall dramatisch variieren. Ich bin tatsächlich davon überzeugt, dass, obwohl O'Neill sich so seltsam verhält, Major Carter und O'Neill sich immer vertrauter werden und sich immer wohler in der Gegenwart des anderen fühlen.

„Nun ja, das will ich auch hoffen.", sagte Hammond unsicher.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben.", sagte Jack leise und starrte immer noch auf das Schachbrett.

„Was?", fragte Sam und blickte beunruhigt auf das Brett. Auf einmal sah auch sie es.

„Oh, Nein.", sagte sie schnell. Er zog mit seinem Turm.

„Schachmatt.", sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll.

Zwei Wochen und er hatte endlich eine Wette gewonnen. Und das beim Schach spielen.

„Ha! Ich hab' gewonnen! _Sie_ haben verloren!", verkündete er triumphierend und führte einen Freudentanz auf. Sie sah ihm lachend zu, als er sich setzte.

„Ich denke, Du hast mir was zu sagen.", sagte er drohend. „Oder – wohl eher – Du hast etwas nicht mehr zu sagen."

„Schon gut. Sie haben gewonnen. Ich werde Sie nicht mehr ‚Sir' nennen, Colonel."

„WAS? Warte mal. Du musst mich jetzt ‚Jack' nennen.", protestierte er.

„Das war nicht die Abmachung, Colonel.", stellte sie unschuldig fest. „Sie sagten exakt, dass wenn Sie gewinnen, ich aufhören müsste Sie ‚Sir' zu nennen. Sie haben nichts davon gesagt, wie ich Sie stattdessen nennen soll."

„Ach … Du weißt, was ich meinte … Ach Mist! Okay, okay, noch ein Spiel, dieses Mal…"

„Nicht heute Nacht. Ich bin schrecklich müde. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen.", sagte sie lässig, stand auf und streckte sich. Er sah ihr verächtig hinterher, wie sie praktisch aus dem Zimmer sprang.

„Wow, ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sie letztenendes beim Schach geschlagen hat.", sagte Hammond. Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach eine Mikrowelle in sein Büro mitzubringen, damit er Popcorn parat hatte, wenn Thor mit seinen kleinen High-light Wiederholungen auftauchte.

„Major Carter ist ein sehr cleverer Mensch.", kommentierte Thor.

„Ja, das ist sie. Aber das ist uns nicht neu, Thor."

„Es war schon spät in der Nacht, es ist möglich, dass sie müde war und sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte."

„Aber …"

„Würde ich, wie Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill Wetten abschließen, würde ich wetten, dass Major Carter genug von O'Neills Spiel hatte und absichtlich verlor, damit er aufhören würde."

„Gut möglich. Ich würde sagen, das ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Ich werde es zur Liste der Dinge hinzufügen, die ich sie fragen werde, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

„Ja. Sind Sie schon bereit, Wetten abzuschließen wann das sein wird?"

„Bald.", sagte Thor, kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen und verschwand in seinem Lichtstrahl.

„Sehr hilfreich.", sagte Hammond sarkastisch in das leer Büro.

Jack erwachte mit einem Stöhnen. Er ist diese Nacht früh ins Bett gegangen. Carter hatte noch etwas an ihrem Computer im Wohnzimmergemacht. Er sah zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. Sie war einen Spalt weit offen, genug um zu erkennen, dass irgendwo noch Licht brannte.

Er stand auf, um das Licht auszuschalten. Seine Knie knackten. Überrascht blieb er stehen, als er merkte, dass das Licht vom Dock kam.

„Carter? Sind Sie da draußen?", fragte er und streckte den Kopf zur Hintertür hinaus.

Er hörte etwas im See planschen.

„Carter?", schrie er. Er hatte keine logische Erklärung dafür, was sie mitten in der Nacht im See machen würde.

Aber es hörte sich so an, als würde sie Hilfe brauchen. Er rannte zum See und versuchte etwas zu sehen, aber es war zu dunkel. Natürlich, sie waren mitten im Nirgendwo, keine Straßenbeleuchtung in Sicht. Es stand zwar eine Laterne am Dock, aber alles was sie beleuchtete, war ein unachtsam hingeworfenes Handtuch und ein Paar Sandalen.

Er konnte vage erkennen, dass sie in der Mitte des Sees war und sehr heftig mit Wasser spritzte. Und sie antwortete ihm auch nicht, als er nach ihr rief. Er holte tief Luft und sprang in das kalte Wasser. Es war tagsüber immer noch zu kühl, um sich darin wohlzufühlen, aber nachts war es noch schlimmer.

Schnell schwamm er zu ihr hin und bekam einen Körperteil von ihr unter Wasser zu fassen; er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr Bein war. Sie schrie auf und fing an, unter Wasser nach ihm zu treten und zu schlagen.

„Carter! Carter, ganz ruhig, ich bin's!", sagte er. Schließlich gelang es ihm ihre Handgelenke zu greifen.

„Colonel, was machen Sie hier draußen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich! Was zum Teufel machen SIE hier draußen? Ich dachte, Sie würden ertrinken oder von einer Flunder, oder was auch immer, angegriffen werden!"

„Von einer Flunder angegriffen?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ach, sein Sie ruhig. Kommen Sie, wir führen diese Unterhaltung innen weiter."

„Ich war …noch nicht fertig."

„Sie sind es jetzt.", sagte er bestimmt und schob sie in Richtung Dock.

Sie kletterte aus dem Wasser und nahm ihr Handtuch, trocknete ihr Gesicht ab und wickelte das Handtuch eng um sich. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe, nahm die Laterne und ging zur Hütte. Jack stolperte hinter ihr her, da sie das Licht hatte. Außerdem hatte er kein Handtuch und fror sich den Arsch ab.

„Bitteschön.", schrie er verwirrt.

Sam stampfte in ihr Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Jack ging in sein Zimmer und schlug ebenfalls die Tür zu. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch kein Handtuch hatte. Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Kopf zur Tür hinaus und ging schnell ins Badezimmer um sich ein Handtuch zu holen. Es waren keine da. Er stöhnte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie heute gewaschen hatten. Und sie hatte sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, die Wäsche zusammenzulegen.

Nun gut, er konnte sich zu Tode frieren, seine frisch gewaschenen Laken benutzen um sich abzutrocknen und sie mit schmutzigem Seewasser dreckig machen, oder er konnte eine sehr wütende und daher auch sehr gefährliche Sam nach einem Handtuch fragen.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hüpfte auf der Stelle auf und ab, während er seine Möglichkeiten abwägte. Schließlich ging er mit klappernden Zähnen zu ihrer Tür und klopfte laut an.

„Ich brauche ein Handtuch!"

Die Tür öffnete sich, er konnte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen 2IC erhaschen und bekam das Handtuch ins Gesicht geworfen. Die Tür wurde wieder zugeschlagen und er schrie: „DANKE!", und stürmte zurück in sein Zimmer.

Dort - wieder war die Tür mit einem lauten, befriedigenden Geräusch ins Schloß gefallen - zog er sich seine nassen Sachen aus und trocknete sich ab. Dann zog er sich eine neue Trainingshose und ein Unterhemd an. Er rubbelte seine Haare mit viel mehr Kraft als nötig trocken und murmelte vor sich hin.

Sam drückte das Wasser aus ihrem Haar, das jetzt wirklich längst überfällig für einen Schnitt war. Sie sah sich um, nahm ihren Bademantel und zog ihn an. Als sie ihn fest zumachte merkte sie, dass sie immer noch fror. Sie zog sich Socken an und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, um ihr nasses Haar zu kämmen. Sie fror immer noch, als sie damit fertig war. Jack O'Neill war einfach nur stur. Höchstwahrscheinlich blieb er jetzt in seinem Zimmer, schmollend, oder grübelnd, oder was auch immer er allein tat, wenn er ging und schlecht gelaunt war. Vielleicht könnte sie unbemerkt in die Küche gelangen und Kaffe machen. Sie konnte nach diesem Drama wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr schlafen.

Sie spähte aus ihrem Zimmer. Seine Tür war geschlossen. Alle Lichter im Haus waren anscheinend aus, bis auf die eine Lampe am Ende der Couch, die zur Sicherheit immer angelassen wurde.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie in die Küche und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie sah zurück ins Wohnzimmer und spitzte ihre Ohren um etwas zu hören. Nichts. Sie seufzte erleichtert, suchte kurz nach dem Lichtschalter und machte schließlich das Licht an.

„Um Himmels Willen!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren CO erblickte. Er saß im Dunkeln am Tresen neben der Kaffeekanne und sah selbstgefälliger aus, als es irgendjemandem erlaubt sein sollte auszusehen, erst recht nicht so spät nachts.

„Kann ich Ihnen mit irgendetwas behilflich sein, Carter?", fragte er unschuldig. Er schenkte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein, stellte sie auf den Tresen und schob sie langsam zum entferntesten Punkt, den er von seinem Stizplatz aus erreichen konnte.

Sie sah von der Tasse zu Jack und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob der Kaffe es wert war oder nicht.

„Sie werden mir so oder so erzählen, was zum Teufel das eigentlich sollte. Ich kann sie mit Kaffee versorgen, sie wärmen sich dabei auf und reden, oder wir können es auf die harte Tour machen."

„Und die wäre?"

„Schwitzkasten", sagte er schaudernd.

Sie seufzte, nahm die Kaffeetasse und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er folgte ihr und setzte sich an das andere Ende der Couch und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie nahm die Decke von der Sofalehne, kauerte sich zusammen und trank ihren Kaffe Schluck für Schluck.

Jack ließ ihr gute fünf Minuten um sich aufzuwärmen und ihre Stimmung abzukühlen und sagte:

„Wenn wir nach Haue kommen, erinnern Sie mich bitte daran, dass ich Dad eine Nachricht schicke. Der Mann hat eine Auszeichnung verdient."

Verdächtig kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass diese Aussage ein Aufhänger war, aber sie musste fragen.

„Warum?"

„Nun ja, nach dem Wutanfall von vorhin zu urteilen, will ich mir nicht vorstellen, was für ein Monster sie als Teenager waren!"

„Ich hatte keinen Wutanfall! Sie waren übrigens genauso aufgebracht wie ich!" Nein, sie hatte _keinen_ Wutanfall gehabt und sie war jetzt _nicht_ auf dem besten Weg zu einem weiteren. Sie war nur … müde. Und mürrsich. Und wahrscheinlich noch so einiges mehr.

„Nun ja, ich tendiere dazu, so zu reagieren, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht aufwache und denke, dass mein 2IC gerade mitten in diesem verdammten See ertrinkt!", schrie Jack.

Sie war also nicht die einzige mürrische Person im Raum. Keine gute Kombination.

„Nun ja, ich war nicht dabei zu ertrinken, ich war nur schwimmen! Und Sie haben mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Ich habe _Sie _fast zu Tode erschreckt? Carter, ich dachte Sie _sterben _da draußen! Vielleicht habe ich ein klein wenig überreagiert, aber ich konnte nichts sehen und Sie gaben mir keine Antwort, was zum Teufel hätte ich denn denken sollen?"

„Ich _sagte_ Ihnen, dass ich in Ordnung sei, und trotzdem haben Sie mich gezwungen aus dem Wasser zu gehen!"

„Warum mussten Sie auch mitten in der Nacht in einem saukaltem See schwimmen gehen?", schrie Jack.

„Damit ich verdammt nochmal schlafen kann!", schrie sie zurück.

„W … Was?"

„Ich konnte nur … ich schlafe in letzter Zeit schlecht und wenn ich genug Bahnen schwimme, werde ich so müde, dass ich schlafen kann.", erklärte sie und beruhigte sich etwas von der zweiten Runde ihres ‚Schrei-Kampfes'!

„Sie machen das öfters?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie zuckte schuldig mit den Schultern.

„Erst seit es dazu warm genug dazu gewesen ist."

„Darüber, ob es warm genug ist oder nicht, lässt sich streiten, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, so oft drin zu schwimmen. Was ist, wenn Sie sich eine Lungenentzündung geholt hätten, oder was auch immer. Wissen Sie, wir können hier nicht einfach auf die Krankenstation gehen."

„Vielleicht, würde Thor uns nach Hause bringen, wenn ich krank werden würde.", murmelte Sam in ihre leere Kaffeetasse.

Als Jack nicht darauf antwortete, sah sie schließlich zu ihm auf. Er hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, so als hätte man ihm gerade einen Sack voller toter Kätzchen gezeigt.

„Carter", sagte er endlich, „Ich denke, es ist Zeit für kleines Gespräch."

TBC

**A/N: So Jungs, Mädels … ich hoffe mal euch geht's allen gut und ihr entspannt schön über Pfingsten und wehe ich bekomme eine Review, in der drin steht wie toll die Ferien sind … ich muss arbeiten! Leider hab ich eine schlechte Nachricht … okay, das ist relativ. Meine Beta könnte etwas länger brauchen um das nächste Kapitel zu korrigieren, sie bastelt z.Z. mal wieder an einer Hausarbeit rum, d.h. evt. kommt das nächste Update erst etwas später … on va voir. Salut!**

TBC

9


	9. Eine kleine Unterhaltung

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – A Little Conversation

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N:Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 9**

**Eine kleine Unterhaltung**

„Sie wollen reden?", fragte Sam ungläubig.

„Ja, kaum zu glauben, mh? Um ehrlich zu sein, nein, ich will nicht wirklich. Aber mir wäre es lieber, ich würde nicht mitten in der Nacht aufwachen, und würde Dich nicht dabei ertappen, wie verrückt Bahnen zu ziehen, um dann mit Dir zu kämpfen. Dafür bin ich zu alt. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Sie schmunzelte und sah runter zu ihren Socken. „Okay."

„Ich werd' uns noch Kaffee holen.", sagte Jack schnell, nahm ihre Tassen und verschwand in die Küche. Er ließ sich Zeit und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es möglich wäre, das momentane Problem zu lösen, ohne das eine große auf den Tisch zu bringen , das sie so erfolgreich vermieden.

„Hier.", sagte er, als er ihr den Kaffee gab. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Diesmal näher an sie heran, aber doch so weit von ihr entfernt, dass immer noch Platz zwischen ihnen war.

„Danke.", sagte sie, nahm einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Gut. Also. Ähm … ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.", gab er zu. „Ich denke … ich meine, ich kann mir vorstellen, warum Du nicht schlafen kannst."

„ Ach ja?", sie war überrascht. Gefühle Anderer waren Daniels Sache, nicht die des Colonels. Verdammt, er mochte ja nicht einmal über seine _eigenen_ Gefühle nachdenken.

„Nun ja. Du hast es satt hier zu sein. Hier gibt es nicht genug, um Deine grauen Zellen zu beschäftigen. Ich meine, hier gibt es nicht wirklich viel anzustellen. Ich bin daran gewöhnt und ich brauche nicht viel um unterhalten zu werden. Ich weiß, dass es für Dich wirklich langweilig sein muss, aber …"

„ Das ist es nicht.", sagte sie schnell. Sie wollte seine Gefühle für diese Hütte und das Angeln nicht verletzen.

„Wirklich?", fragte er. Er hoffte, sein Tonfall würde die Hoffnung, die er auf einmal fühlen wollte, nicht verraten.

„Ja. Ich meine, nicht genau. Ich … mag die Hütte wirklich, Colonel. Ich … wir sind nur schon für eine verdammt lange Zeit hier."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Über zwei Monate."

„Ja."

„Und … es ist nur … ich kann nicht aufhören, an die Anderen zu denken – zu Hause – ich meine, machen sich Teal'c und Daniel überhaupt keine Sorgen um uns? Suchen sie nicht vielleicht nach uns. Haben sie noch nicht bemerkt, dass die Asgard immer noch hier rumlungern und an den Fäden ziehen. Und selbst wenn es keine größeren Notfälle gibt, dann hat Siler immer irgendetwas, wobei er Hilfe braucht. Bei den UAVs, dem Gate, oder den MALPs, oder irgendetwas passiert mit dem Gate, oder die anderen SG Teams bringen irgendetwas mit …"

„Carter, Du wirst verrückt, wenn Du ständig an die anderen denkst. Kein Wunder, dass Du nicht schlafen kannst."

„Naja, ich kann eben einfach nicht damit aufhören. Ich würde ja, wenn ich es könnte."

„Ja, naja … ich habe auch schon so etwas wie darüber nachgedacht. Wir sind tatsächlich schon eine lange Zeit hier. Und, ähm, wenn wir jetzt mal ehrlich sind, ich war völlig schockiert, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis Du vor Langeweile durchgedreht bist."

„Colonel.", wendete sie ein.

„Hey. Komm schon. Du hattest jetzt schon ne ganze Weile nichts mehr zum Zusammenbauen oder Auseinanderlegen. Wie dem auch sei, das Erste, das mir in den Sinn kam war, dass es einen „Riesennotfall" gab, und Thor so schnell in den Kampf ziehen musste, dass er keine Zeit hatte uns zu holen …"

„Wie aufbauend.", unterbrach Sam ihn sarkastisch.

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, das kann es nicht sein, weil er immer noch Essen und alles ‚vorbeibringt', auch wenn er sich schon länger nicht mehr hat blicken lassen. Die andere Sache, die mir in den Sinn kam … naja, ich meine, die Asgard leben doch ziemlich lange, hab' ich Recht? Angenommen sie kommen nicht im Kampf um."

Sie nickte. „Prinzipiell sind sie unsterblich, da sie ihr Bewusstsein von einem Klon auf den nächsten übertragen."

„Ähm, ja. Zwei Monate scheinen also für sie eine lächerlich kurze Zeit zu sein, um mit unserer Regierung über … uns … zu verhandeln, richtig. Erst recht, wenn sie glauben, dass die Zukunft der gesamten Asgard davon abhängt."

„Von diesem Standpunkt aus habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet … aber trotzdem, sind wir so entbehrlich für das SGC?"

„Naja, wenn die Asgard immer noch hier rumhängen, wer würde sich da schon groß mit uns anlegen?"

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn überrascht an. „Das ist ein sehr gutes Argument, Sir."

„Erstens sollst Du mich nicht mehr so nennen. Und zweitens – weißt Du – ab und zu habe auch ich gute Ideen."

„Ich weiß, so hab' das nicht gemeint. Und Entschuldigung, das ‚Sir' ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Also, im Prinzip: wir sitzen hier solange fest, bis Thor sich entschließt uns gehen zu lassen, und wir sollten uns einfach nur … entspannen sollten?"

„Jup.", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken. „Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für Dich ist."

„Du hast es … schon leichter für mich gemacht.", gab sie zu. „Leichter …als ich gedacht hätte."

Er lächelte, nicht sicher, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Es ist nur … ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass wir hier sind, und nicht irgendwo anders, wo auch immer die Asgard uns hingeschickt hätten. Es ist nur …das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein, ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass unser erster Ausflug hierher so lange dauern würde."

„Ich weiß.", stimmte er ihr zu und sah traurig in seine Kaffeetasse. Plötzlich lächelte er und sagte: „Moment mal, Du hattest tatsächlich irgendwann vor „Ja" zu sagen?"

„Wi … naja, ich hatte nicht … ich meine, es ist nicht so …"

Er grinste mit dem „Ich-kauf's-Dir-nicht-ab"-Ausdruck im Gesicht, den er normalerweise nur dann hatte, wenn sie oder Daniel (oder manchmal sogar sie und Daniel) ihm erklären wollten, warum sie die ganze Nacht in ihrem Labor durchgearbeitet hatten.

Nur geringfügig schlimmer als die Tatsache, dass er sie mit einer derartigen Leichtigkeit aus dem Konzept bringen konnte, war, dass er wusste, _dass_ er es konnte. Aber während er sich auf seinen Triumph feierte, sie aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben, erholte sie sich schnell

„Nun ja, Du musst davon ausgegangen sein, dass ich irgendwann mitgehen würde, ansonsten hättest Du mich nicht mehr gefragt, richtig?"

Ha. Da war's. Jetzt war sein Lächeln wieder normal, nicht mehr hinterhältig. Ein weiterer unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand im gegenseitigen Einverständnis. Sie fragte sich träge, wie oft sie schon diese Routine in den letzten Jahren durchlaufen hatten. Es müsste bis jetzt schon an die Hundert mal gewesen sein. Vielleicht sogar Tausend.

„Ja.", stimmte er mit seinem üblichen Achselzucken zu. Moment mal, dachte Sam. Was stimmte er zu? Schon etwas unhöflich von ihm, die Unterhaltung weiter zu führen, während sie eine komplett andere in ihrem Kopf hatte.

„Ich wusste, Du könntest den Reizen des Fischens nicht ewig widerstehen."

Ah, richtig. Sie hatten die alte „Der Colonel lädt mich zum Fischen ein und ich sage Nein"-Unterhaltung.

Sie lachte und sagte: „Richtig."

„Und idealerweise,", fügte er hinzu, "wärst Du freiwillig mitgekommen, und es wäre kein Kraftfeld nötig um Dich hier zu behalten."

„Ja.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Wir haben aber auch kein großes Glück mit Kraftfeldern, oder", sagte er leise. Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Reaktion und spielte mit seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr.", sagte sie schließlich. Ihr erster Gedanke waren natürlich die Manschetten, die im ungünstigsten Moment versagten. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den kraftfeldähnlichen Durchgang, der Colonel O'Neill und Maybourne auf den Mond eines Planeten befördert hat und die ganze Sentinel-Geschichte … ja, Kraftfelder gehörten nicht zu ihren Lieblingssachen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jack vorsichtig. Erst jetzt wurde Sam klar, dass sie schon einige Zeit nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

„Ja, es ist nur …"

„Du machst Dir wegen etwas Anderem Sorgen."

„Ja.", gab sie zu. Es war keine Frage, die er gestellt hatte.

„Über mich?", versuchte er.

„Ja.", sagte sie und nickte. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Kaffeetisch gerichtet. Mit ihrer ehrlichen Antwort überraschte sie sogar selbst sich.

„Aber wahrscheinlich nicht, wie Du denkst.", stellte sie klar.

„Wie dann?"

„Ich …ähm ... ich denke …Erlaubnis frei zu sprechen?"

„Du musst nicht fragen …"

„Das ist das Problem.", unterbrach sie ihn. Sie holte tief Luft und redete weiter, bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, es sich anders zu überlegen. „Du widersprichst dir andauernd und gibst mir damit das Gefühl, als müsse ich Dich das fragen … was erwartest Du von mir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber Du sprichst."

Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte es ihr zu erklären: „ Ich habe das nicht verteidigend gemeint. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Du meinst. So wie die ganze Sache mit dem Apfel als Universum.", fügte er hinzu und lächelte hoffnungsvoll.

Bei dem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln.

„Okay. Du hast viel Zeit und Kraft investiert und hast wirklich peinliche Dinge getan, damit ich aufhöre Dich zu siezen."

„Ja, das habe ich getan."

„Naja, ich habe daraufhin gedacht, dass Du … das alles gemacht hast, weil Du … die Sache zwischen uns … mehr … lässiger … gestallten wolltest. Weniger … formell, nehme ich an."

„Das tat ich.", beharrte er auf seiner Aussage. „Ich meine, das tue ich."

„Okay, aber immer dann, wenn ich etwas getan habe, das Dir nicht gefiel, hast Du mir einen direkten Befehl gegeben, was mich denken lässt, Du hast die ganze ‚Sir'-Geschichte nur getan, damit Du dich nicht langweilst, oder warum auch immer."

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Wann habe ich Dir einen Befehl gegeben, weil Du …"

„Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich noch nicht fertig sei mit dem Schwimmen.", sagte sie knapp.

„Hab' ich das … wirklich … getan? Das war nur ein Reflex, es war verdammt kalt, ich war nur froh, dass mit Dir alles in Ordnung war.

„Es ist nur … ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich Dir gegenüber verhalten soll. In der einen Minute schließt Du dumme Wetten mit mir ab und versuchst mich dazu zu bringen, Dich zu duzen, und dann gibst Du mir Befehle. Die ganze Situation ist schon bizarr genug ohne, dass Du so widersprüchlich bist …"

„Es tut mir leid.", unterbrach er sie.

„Es … tut Dir leid?" Er hatte sich noch nie entschuldigt, nie. Okay, sie konnte sich vage daran erinnern, dass Daniel ihr einmal erzählt hatte, er hätte eine Entschuldigung aus ihm herausbekommen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Und sei war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm damals geglaubt hatte. Deswegen war sie nicht sicher, ob sie Jack richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ist schon gut, ich weiß, dass diese ganze Sache für Dich genauso kompliziert ist wie für mich. Du hast es für mich leichter gemacht, während ich es Dir nur schwerer gemacht habe.", stellte sie fest und ihr wurde in dem Moment klar, in dem sie es aussprach, dass es nur allzu wahr war.

„Ja, und ich bin nicht so clever wie Du. Du hättest es wenigstens versuchen können.", sagte er und stubste an ihre Schulter.

„Ja, S…", Sie erwischte sich selbst dabei und grinste dämlich.

„Ah …siehst Du! Es ist auch für dich schwer!", er deutete mit seiner Kaffeetasse auf sie.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und es tut mir auch leid. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so … es ist einfach nur … seltsam."

„Ah, ja. Definitiv seltsam. Okay. Ich schlag dir was vor. Ich geb' dir einen weiteren Befehl und Du befolgst ihn."

„Nur noch einen? Für die ganze restliche Zeit, die wir noch hier sind?"

„Jup."

„Hm … gut. Abgemacht."

„Okay, da Du dich das letzte Mal wegen ein kleinen „Formalität" aus der Sache raus gemogelt hast, will ich diesmal sicher gehen … immer wenn wir keine Uniform anhaben, musst Du mich ‚Jack' nennen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Ach, Carter!"

„Was?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Du hast gesagt, das wäre ein direkter Befehl. Das war die angemessene Antwort."

„Sehr witzig.", sagte er hämisch lächelnd. „Ich hoffe Du hast das genossen, Sam, denn das war der letzte."

„Gut, _Jack_, willst Du noch einen Kaffee?", fragte sie mit einer viel zu höflichen und vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme.

„Warum … ja, ich würde gerne noch einen trinken. Danke schön."

Als sie mit den Tassen zurückkam, setzte sie sich wieder und murmelte: „Da kann ich genauso gut heute Nacht durchmachen."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Er ist koffeinfrei."

„Es ist … oh. Dann ist gut." Sie nippte still an ihrem heißen Kaffee und sah immer wieder verstohlen zu ihm hinüber. Sie war unentschlossen, ob jetzt ein guter Moment sei, ihn zu fragen. Sie entschied, dass jetzt der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre.

„Ich habe eine Frage."

Er ignorierte sie für einige Sekunden, felsenfest überzeugt, den Befehl, den er ihr gerade gegeben hatte noch etwas mehr auszukosten.

„Oh, tschuldigung, Du hast was gesagt?"

„Ja, Jack."

„Hey, Du brauchst es nicht so sagen, als würde nach meinem Namen noch was kommen!", protestierte er.

„tschuldigung.", kicherte sie.

Er verdrehte die Augen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er ihr jetzt auch nicht mehr befehlen könne, nicht zu kichern.

„Was war die Frage?", wandte er ein.

„Ähm … naja. Mir fiel auf, dass Du … ich meine, nachdem die anfängliche Freude weg war … Du scheinst das Angeln mehr genossen zu haben, als noch _kein_ Fisch in Deinem See war."

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte er achselzuckend. „Ich meine, ich mag das Angeln wie jeder andere auch, aber es ist jetzt fast schon zu einfach. Weißt Du, auch die Unsicherheit macht viel aus. Wenn ich weiß, ich könnte Stunden damit zubringen …"

„Oder Jahre."

„Besserwisser. Schon gut. … Jahre damit zubringen, darauf zu warten, dass was anbeißt … irgendwie ist das besser, als tatsächlich einen Fisch zu fangen."

Sam schluckte und sah schnell weg. Wenn er so über das Fischen dachte, was sagte das über ihre Beziehung aus, oder was auch immer sie anstelle einer normalen Beziehung hatten? Dass der einzige Grund, warum es so lange hielt, der war, dass sie wussten, es würde nie wirklich irgendwohin führen? Und wenn doch, dann würde es wirklich schnell vorbei sein? Jedes Mal, wenn sie sie über die entfernteste Möglichkeit einer Beziehung jeglicher Art mit ihm nachdachte, war das immer ihre größte Sorge gewesen. Es war nicht so, als hätten sie außer ihrer Arbeit viel gemeinsam.

„Sam? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles okay.", sagte sie mit einem nicht sehr überzeugenden Lächeln und stand hastig auf. „Ähm, ich denke, ich werde jetzt trotzdem versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Gute Nacht, S … Jack."

Sie verschwand schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er sah ihr völlig verwirrt nach. Im einen Moment unterhielten sie sich noch ungezwungen, lockerten alles auf nach dieser ernsten, aber extrem guten Unterhaltung, die sie gerade eben geführt hatten, auf und im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt und hatte einen Sprint zu ihrem Zimmer hingelegt.

Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Und wo war Daniel, wenn man ihn brauchte? Jack versuchte ihn die meiste Zeit zu überhören, aber hin und wieder waren sein Händchen für Übersetzungen und seine Menschenkenntnis von Nutzen. Besonders, wenn es darum ging Sam Carter zu verstehen. Okay, also, sie hatte ihn Fragen übers Fischen gestellt. Sie hatte übers Fischen nachgedacht. Das war … tatsächlich ziemlich seltsam. Er war geschockt, als sie allem Anschein nach das Fischen sogar ein wenig unterhaltsam fand. Er hatte von ihr erwartet es zu hassen. Das war eine sehr angenehme Überraschung.

Dann … wollte sie wissen, warum er lieber in einem leeren See fischte, als in einem, wo sie ihm praktisch in den Schoß hüpfen. Er versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es nicht darum ging, den Fisch zu fangen … in Gedanken ging er ihre Unterhaltung noch einmal sorgfältig durch.

„Ich versteh' es nicht.", sagte er endgültig zu sich selbst. Er fragte sich, ob sie es ihm erklären würde, wenn er fragen würde, und ob sie dazu Früchte oder Donouts zur bildlichen Darstellung brauchen würde. Er entschloss sich, es zu versuchen und sie zu fragen. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie ihm etwas erklären musste, was er einfach nicht begriff. Vielleicht würde sie es nur der guten alten Zeiten wegen tun. Leise klopfte er an ihre Tür. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Ähm, Sam. Bist Du noch wach?"

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein.

„Bist Du … weinst Du?", fragte er ungläubig. Sie weinte _nie_. Aber sie lag zusammengekauert in ihrem Bett und hatte sich weder aufgesetzt – selbst, als er ihr Zimmer betrat – noch hatte sie ihn angesehen und ihre Schultern zitterten leicht.

„Okay … ich komme rein, in Ordnung?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade vor sich ging. Er wusste, dass sie offensichtlich sehr aufgebracht war, aber hatte keine Idee weshalb. Er versuchte jetzt nicht wie ihr CO zu reagieren, aber er würde auch nicht einfach leise gehen wenn sie weinen würde. Nun gut, sie schrie ihn nicht an oder warf irgendetwas nach ihm. Also dachte er, er würde rein kommen dürfen. Vorsichtig ging er durch das Zimmer. Seltsam, er ist ihm noch nie so groß vorgekommen.

„Ähm, hör' zu …", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich behutsam auf die Bettkante.

„Auch, wenn ich jetzt riskiere, dass Du dich noch mehr aufregst, aber … ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich falsches gesagt oder getan haben könnte. Ernsthaft. Ich wäre jetzt nicht mehr verwirrt, wenn Daniel versuchen würde mir Altägyptisch beizubringen."

Sie lachte befangen und wischte ihre Augen mit dem Handrücken ab.

„Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur so müde. Ich bin nicht ich selbst."

„Gut, nur weil ich Dir keine Befehle mehr gebe, heißt das nicht, dass Du anfangen sollst mich die ganze Zeit zu belügen, oder?", fragte er.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur … wir haben heute Nacht so viel geredet. Bitte, ich will das jetzt nicht durchkauen. Es ist dumm. Es ist nichts, was man besprechen müsste. Ich verspreche Dir, ich bin morgen früh wieder okay."

„Aber ich möchte, dass Du jetzt wieder okay bist."

„Dann, bitte, Jack. Lass mich schlafen."

Der immer noch ungewohnte Klang seines Vornamens, wenn sie ihn ansprach, machte ihn aufmerksam, und ihm wurde klar, dass es jetzt besser war, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, ganz gleich wie sehr er das auch nicht wollte.

„Gut."

Er streckte seine Hand aus und wollte ihre Hand nehmen, aber wusste nicht, wie sie das auffassen würde. Stattdessen überspielte er seine fast ausgeführte Geste, indem er an der Steppdecke herumspielte.

„Gut."

Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und blieb hoffnungsvoll stehen. Hey, vielleicht hätte sie ja ihre Meinung geändert. Nope.

„'Nacht Sam."

„Gute Nacht, Jack."

„General Hammond, haben Sie kurz Zeit?", fragte Daniel Jackson und spähte in General Hammonds Büro.

„Kommen Sie herein, Dr. Jackson. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte der General.

„Ähm, gut, ich kann Sam nicht finden."

„Ich verstehe. Gut, wenn ich von ihr höre, werde ich es sie wissen lassen.", sagte Hammond mit einem Lächeln und ordnete seine Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch, damit er Jackson nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Dieser Junge hatte eine unheimliche Menschenkenntnis.

„Aber … es geht hier um Sam. Ich meine, bei dem was gerade vor sich geht, würde sie sich in ihrem Labor verstecken und sich den Ar … hart arbeiten. Aber ich habe sie schon für eine wirklich lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Teal'c auch nicht. Jack's Verschwinden ist nicht außergewöhnlich für ihn, aber …"

Thor materialisierte sich plötzlich direkt neben Daniel.

„Dr. Jackson!", sagte Thor sichtlich überrascht, was bedeutete, dass er seinen riesigen Kopf leicht zurücklehnte und seine Augen ein klein wenig weiter öffnete … als sonst.

„Thor.", sagte Daniel noch überraschter. „Ich wusste nicht …, dass … Du immer noch hier bist."

„Ich verstehe. General Hammond, ich habe etwas von großer Wichtigkeit mit Dir zu besprechen."

Obwohl Daniel sich selbst für einen Experten auf diesem Gebiet hielt, musste er sich eingestehen, dass selbst Jack diese Ausladung verstanden hätte.

„Dann werde ich Sie mal alleine lassen, Thor. Ähm, Sir."

Er nickte beiden zu und ging, um Teal'c einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht wusste er schon was Neues von Sam.

Sobald Daniel gegangen war, sagte Thor: „Scheinbar haben wir ein Problem."

Hammond stand auf und sperrte sicherheitshalber seine Tür ab. Als er zurück ging, bot er Thor einen Platz an. Vielleicht könnte er sich einen dieser kleinen Stühle seiner Enkelin ausleihen, die um den kleinen Tisch herumstanden, an dem ihre Puppen immer saßen und ihre Kaffeekränzchen abhielten. Die würden für ihn viel besser passen. Aber er könnte diese Geste missverstehen. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn er vom Umgestalten seines Büros die Finger lassen würde.

„In Ordnung. Wie schlimm ist es? Ist es Major Carter gelungen, den Fernseher in eine „Colonel-Killer-Maschine" umzubauen?"

„Nein.", stellte Thor fest.

Hammond wusste nicht, ob Thor begriffen hatte, dass er einen Witz machte. Nun gut. Es wäre jetzt besser herauszufinden, worüber Thor so besorgt war.

„O'Neill und Major Carter haben sich für einige Zeit lautstark gestritten. Ich bin besorgt, dass Major Carter nicht damit zurecht kommt, für so lange Zeit nichts zu tun zu haben. Sie lässt ihren Frust und ihre Langeweile an O'Neill aus. Schau' zu."

Hammond sah sich den Film an, den Thor mitgebracht hatte und nickte abwesend.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte er den Außerirdischen.

„Ich befürchte, wir sind dazu gezwungen das Experiment zu beenden."

„Ich weiss nicht … Ich denke, wir haben alle sehr viel in diese Sache investiert, besonders Major Carter und Colonel O'Neill. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendigerweise schlecht war. Sie sind keine naiven kleinen Kinder. Sie wissen, dass jede Art von Beziehung, selbst Freundschaft, nicht einfach so von nichts kommt. Sie werden noch viele Unterhaltungen wie diese führen müssen. Und dann noch mehr."

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass das so lange dauern würde.", gestand Thor.

„Naja, alle Beziehungen sind kompliziert. Und anbetracht ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und der Tatsache, dass sie zwei der stursten Menschen im Universum sind … wird das noch eine Zeit lang dauern."

„Nun gut. Dennoch bin ich der Ansicht, dass es klug wäre, die Fische aus O'Neills See zu entfernen."

„Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee.", stimmte Hammond zu.

TBC

**A/N:Sodalich, endlich geschafft. Bin ich froh, wenn ich ab übernächste Woche im Labor steh … anyway. Ich hoffe updates kommen wieder regelmäßiger, versprechen kann ich nix, da meine Beta ziemlich im Stress ist und ich sowieso, aber ihr könnt uns ja unser gestresstes Dasein mit einer Review versüßen zwinker.**

11


	10. Ein kleines Opfer

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – One Small Sacrifice

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N :Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 10**

**Ein kleines Opfer**

„Du siehst schrecklich aus.", sagte Sam am nächsten Morgen unverblümt über ihre Kaffeetasse hinweg.

„Oh, Dankeschön. Nicht jeder kann die Nacht durchmachen und dann am nächsten Morgen mit strahlenden Augen und aufgeplustertem Gefieder dastehen."

Sie hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte an diesem Morgen weder strahlende Augen, noch war ihr ‚Gefieder aufgeplustert'.

„Gut. Du bist also heute nicht so … heiter … wie sonst, aber trotzdem … Du könntest ein Jahr lang nicht schlafen und würdest trotzdem nicht so fertig aussehen, wie ich heute."

Sam seufzte und betrachtete ihn genau.

„Hast Du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Hab's versucht. Ein Bisschen. Konnte nicht.", murmelte er in seine Kaffeetasse.

Okay, das war jetzt mehr als seltsam. Er hatte nie Probleme mit dem Schlafen, egal, ob es während eines extra-langen Briefings war, oder auf dem Boden einer modrigen Goa'uld Zelle. Sam holte tief Luft.

„Es ist das Fischen.", gab sie zu, schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein und nahm sie mit auf das Dock hinaus.

Jack sah aus dem Fenster, als sie zum Dock ging.

„Okay, wenn es also das Fischen ist, wieso sitzt Du dann draußen am Dock.", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm etwas ganz Offensichtliches entging. Aber er war noch immer ratlos, weil er es immer noch nicht begriff.

Und außerdem hatte sie gesagt, sie würde das Fischen mögen. Und er hatte ihr geglaubt. Sie mochte also das Fischefangen und er lieber die Herausforderung einen Fisch zu fangen, das hieß nicht … oh. Moment … ein Gedanke, der … der sich sehr nach Daniel anhörte, wenn er etwas Wichtiges erklärte … und irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als ob Teal'c ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen würde. Verrückt. Verdammt, wohin ist dieser Gedanke nur verschwunden … OH! Auf einmal musste er lachen. Die Idee, die ihm gerade eben gekommen war … sie machte Sinn, aber es bestand beim besten Willen keine Möglichkeit, dass Sam Carter so engstirnig darüber denken konnte, oder doch? Er stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und lief barfüßig nach draußen.

Er setzte sich neben sie, zwar nahe an sie heran, berührte sie aber nicht. Sie sah zu ihm auf, als er sich hinsetzte, aber gab ihm keine weitere Erklärung. Aber immerhin sagte sie nicht, dass er verschwinden solle oder schubste ihn in den See, also war das ein gutes Zeichen. Es war Zeit zu testen, ob er richtig lag oder nicht.

„Sam … ich denke, ich hab's jetzt endlich begriffen. Und Du liegst falsch. Was ich über das Fischen gesagt habe … hat nur was mit dem Fischen zu tun."

„Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden."

„Also hab' ich Recht?", fragte er und er hoffte, dass man die Überraschung in seiner Stimme nicht hören konnte.

„Mit welchem Teil von ‚Ich-will-jetzt-nicht-darüber-reden' hast Du Probleme?", fragte sie, schockiert über ihre eigenen Worte. Hey, sie mochte über ihn schon seit Jahren so _gedacht_ haben, aber bis vor kurzem war ihr nicht erlaubt gewesen, es auszusprechen.

„Du musst nicht reden, das ist in Ordnung. Aber unglücklicherweise ist das eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei der _ich_ reden möchte, und Du musst zuhören. Schon allein deswegen, weil ein Kraftfeld um uns herum ist, und wenn es sein mus, kann ich Dir überall hin folgen. Solange, bis Du alles angehört hast, was ich zu sagen habe."

„In Ordnung, was willst Du mir sagen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab er zu. „Soweit war ich noch nicht."

Sie sah so als, als würde sie ihn gleich köpfen wollen.

„Nur das …, was ich schon gesagt habe, nehme ich an. Es ging nur ums Fischen, dass ich … so darüber denke. Ich kann es nicht erklären. In Ordnung, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ich es Dir zeigen kann. Gut. Nehm' Deine Angelrute."

„Ich hab' jetzt keine Lust zu fischen …"

„In Ordnung, dann mach ich es selber. Ich brauche einen Fisch, um es Dir zu erklären."

Er stand auf und verschwand. Bald kam er mit ihren Ruten und der Anglerbox zurück. Als er einen Fisch gefangen hatte, dachte er darüber nach, jetzt damit aufzuhören, aber überlegte es sich anders. Sie war genauso stur wie er. Je ausführlicher jetzt die Demonstration ausfiel, desto besser.

„Was machst Du?", fragte sie, als er eine Kühlbox auf das Dock schleppte, etwas Wasser einfüllte und den Fisch hinein warf.

„Ich zeig Dir den weniger angenehmen Teil des Fischens."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir keine Äpfel oder Donouts haben.", sagte er lässig, als er seine Leine zurück ins Wasser warf.

„Was meinst Du damit?"

„Nichts. Ich bereite mich nur auf eine Demonstration vor. Hattest Du nicht was zu tun?"

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das nötig ist …"

„Ich schon! Willst Du mich verarschen?" Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber blieb den ganzen Morgen bei ihm.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag hatte er die Kühlbox voller Fische. Das müsste reichen. Er ging rein. Um das Filetiermesser zu finden, brauchte er zehn Minuten, und weitere fünfzehn für den Wetzstein und einen Schutzhandschuh. Er nahm alles mit nach draußen und stupste Sam an um sie zu wecken. Sie war in ihrem Stuhl eingedöst.

„Zweite Lektion über's Fischen!", sagte er mit einem gekünstelten freudigen Ton. „Töten, Ausnehmen und Waschen. Aber zuerst, das Messerwetzen!"

Er wetzte den Stein und schliff das Messer absichtlich laut.

„In Ordnung, also, sollte der Fisch immer noch am Leben sein, greifen wir hier einfach rein und nehmen einen dieser wunderschönen Fische am Schwanz und … schlagen ihn auf den Kopf, ungefähr so …"

Dieser eine Fisch war bereits tot, aber er brauchte es zur bildlichen Darstellung und machte alles so schnell, dass er geschockt gewesen wäre, wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, besonders, weil sei ihre Augen zudrückte und sich weigerte zuzusehen.

„Hab' Dich nicht so, pass auf. Du machst den Nächsten.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und klopfte ihr viel fester auf den Rücken, als er es normalerweise getan hätte. Sie starrte ihn vernichtend an. Er zog den Handschuh an und nahm das Messer.

„Okay, zuerst werden wir ihn aufschlitzen, ungefähr so … oh ja, übrigens, wenn Du schon vorher dachtest, dass man beim Fischen stinkt, … dann erlebst Du jetzt eine riesige Überraschung.", sagte er mit einem enthusiastischen Grinsen.

Er beschrieb alles, was er an dem toten Fisch tat _sehr_ ausführlich und übertrieb jede seiner Bewegungen, die er beim Ausnehmen und Säubern des Fisches machte. Als er fertig war, zog er den Handschuh aus und gab in ihr. Sie sah ziemlich grün aus.

Langsam zog sie ihn an. Sie starrte ihn so an, dass er schon fast erwartete, dass ihre Augen zu glühen anfangen würden. Sie nahm das Messer. Zugegeben, vielleicht sollte er ihr kein Messer geben, wenn sie so sauer auf ihn war. Die Situation konnte noch schlimmer werden, als den Doc vor einem Check-up zu irritieren … er schluckte und öffnete die Eisbox, in der einige Fische herumschwammen, so gut das eben auf dem engen Raum möglich war.

„So, Sam, such Dir Dein erstes Opfer aus. Ich würde nicht die Flunder nehmen, außer Du bist wirklich motiviert; sie sind wirklich schwer sauberzumachen."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie die Fische beäugte und sagte leise: „Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich die ganzen Fische wieder frei lasse, Sam. Das ist dreckig, stinkt, ekelig und unnötig, besonders seit Thor unsere ganzen Einkäufe macht. Ich habe damit nichts symbolisch gemeint. Ich hasse es einfach nur, den Fisch auszunehmen. Jetzt verstanden?"

Sie nickte kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Gut.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, nahm ihr das Messer ab und legte es weg.

„Kann ich jetzt bitte die Kerle zurück ins Wasser werfen?"

„Ja, ich nehme das Ende."

Sie warfen die ganzen Fische in der Kühlbox zurück ins Wasser. Sam sah ihnen zu, wie sie auseinander schwammen und fragte:

„Sie werden sich doch wieder erholen?"

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich sind sie ein bisschen durcheinander. Ich wette, wegen uns kommen sie jetzt alle zu spät zur Arbeit kommen oder so was, aber sie sind in Ordnung."

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, Deine Art zu fischen ist wirklich besser.", stimmte sie zu.

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt, wenn Du mich entschuldigen würdest. Ich werde mich jetzt duschen, und dann werde ich den ganzen Tag lang schlafen. Oh, und nur damit Du's weißt, ich werde das ganze heiße Wasser brauchen."

Hammond nahm das halbdurchsichtige Asgardkommuniktionsgerät in die Hand und sagte:

„Thor, wie ist es gelaufen?"

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, und ein paar Augenblicke später beamte sich Thor herein.

„General Hammond. Ich bedaure Dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass es ein Opfer gab."

„WAS!"

„Ich war nicht in der Lage rechtzeitig zurückzukehren, um die Fische zu entfernen, bevor einer von Colonel O'Neill zur bildlichen Darstellung verwendet wurde."

„Ach so … oh. Gut. Sie haben mir Angst eingejagt. Sie haben es so formuliert, als … Moment, haben sie gerade eben einen Witz gemacht?", fragte Hammond verdächtig.

Thor kniff seine Augen zusammen und entschied sich, die Frage zu ignorieren.

„Wie es scheint, hattest Du Recht. O'Neill und Major Carter haben sich anscheinend versöhnt, obwohl sie an ihrer physischen Beziehung noch arbeiten müssen."

Hammond konnte mit der Theorie gut umgehen, aber er musste sich wirklich keine Einzelheiten über die physische Beziehung von Colonel Jack O'Neill und der Tochter einer seiner ältesten Freunde anhören.

Um das Thema zu wechseln sagte er: „Die Fische sind jetzt also weg?"

„Die Fische sind weg.", bestätigte Thor mit einem Tonfall, der, wie Hammond langsam erkannte, ein stummes „Auf Wiedersehen" beinhaltete. Offensichtlich war Kleidung nicht die einzige Sache, für die die Asgard wenig Nutzen hatten. Sie waren auch im Verabschieden nicht geschickt. Natürlich dematerialisierte Thor sich jetzt.

Hammond kam es so vor, als würden Thor und er sehr viel leichter lernen sich zu verstehen, als seine Soldaten.

TBC

**A/N: So Jungs, Mädels, ich bin wieder hier. Ich würd mir zwar eher den Mund mit Seife auswaschen als zu sagen, ich wäre jetzt wieder gesund, aber physisch haben die Docs keine Einwände dagegen. Naja, haben mich entlassen wegen groben Unfugs oder so … oder so ähnlich. Anyway … ich nehm mir jetzt erstmal eine Auszeit, ganze drei Wochen! Obwohl ich sagen muss, zu Hause ist das verdammt schwer. Updates werden sicherlich nicht mehr regelmäßig kommen, auch wenn das 11. Kapitel schon seit zwei Wochen oder so bei meiner Beta ist. Aus zwei Gründen: Ich muss mein Arbeitspensum reduzieren, mehr ausruhen … mehr Zeit für Körper und Geist, ergo auch mehr schlafen, was meine Zeit für übersetzen und abtippen und überarbeiten dezent einengt. Außerdem ist meine Beta immer noch immens im Stress. Also habt Geduld, wobei ich sagen muss … Reviews sind immer willkommen g.**


	11. Kleine Fragen

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – Little Questions

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N :Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 11**

**Kleine Fragen**

Jack und Sam fühlten sich endlich wieder wohl in der Gegenwart des anderen, aber Jack war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es diesmal andauern würde. Auf so engem Raum schien es unvermeidbar, dass sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen aufstauen würde, bis sie sich entweder so verstritten, dass sie sich nie wieder versöhnen würden, oder, wie Sam es schon kurz nachdem sie hier ausgesetzt worden sind gesagt hatte, sie würden ‚Asgard geben, was sie wollten und übereinander herfallen'.

Er betrachtete es als kleines Wunder, dass es ihnen gelungen war, ihr letztes Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen, ohne etwas wirklich persönliches auf den Tisch gebracht zu haben. Es waren natürlich Gefühle im Spiel gewesen, aber das war es dann auch schon. Wie immer. Jack hatte schon von allem Anfang an beschlossen, dass diese erzwungene Isolation nicht der Grund sein wird, der sie zusammen bringt. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lassen würde.

Natürlich wollte er auch nicht, dass es sie weiter auseinander bringt. Nach ein paar Tagen ungezwungener Freundschaft, fing Sam wieder an sich zu langweilen. Und jetzt, da sie ihn Jack nannte, hatte er keinen Grund mehr mit ihr zu wetten, also brauchte er etwas Neues um sie zu unterhalten.

„Glücklich mit Deinem leeren See?", fragte Sam und kamzu ihm auf das Dock, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er war gerade dabei darüber nachzudenken, was er tun könnte, damit sie sich nicht langweilt.

„Jup.", sagte er und sah zu ihr hinüber, um das Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn sie ihn ärgerte. Er blickte schnell wieder zum See zurück. Sie hatte ihren Badeanzug an und darüber Shorts. Der Badeanzug bot zwar keine tiefen Einblicke oder so, es war ein einfacher schwarzer Einteiler, aber im Vergleich zu den Schichten ihrer Uniform …

„Macht es Dir was aus, wenn ich schwimmen gehe. Ich meine, wann immer Du auch fertig bist mit … fischen? Ich will nicht Monate im Fitnessraum verbringen müssen, damit ich wieder in Form komme, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Natürlich nicht, geh'.", sagte er lässig, während er seine Leine einholte. Er fragte sich, ob sie von ihm erwartete zu gehen. Gut möglich. Mehr als wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht wollen, dass er auf dem Dock sitzen bleibt und sie anstarrt, während sie ihre Runden schwimmt.

„Danke. Ich geh' nur noch schnell rein und hole mein Handtuch und creme mich ein. Es wird langsam wirklich heiß hier."

„Ja.", stimmte er ihr zu und rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht.

„Soll ich dir was mitbringen? Ein Bier oder vielleicht was anderes?", bot sie ihm an.

Hieß das, dass er bleiben durfte? Süß.

„Sicher. Wäre nett.", sagte er. Er hoffte, es hörte sich nicht so an, als würde er scharf darauf sein. So bald sie drinnen war, griff er nach dem Buch in seiner Anglerbox, das er rein geschmissen hatte. Bei den Sachen, die Thor mit hier hergebracht hatte, waren auch einige von Carters Büchern, und sie hatte ein paar ziemlich unterhaltsame. Als sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie beim Lesen beobachtete, hatte er es damit überspielt nach einem Buch zu fragen. Sie hatte in ihrem kleinen Stapel herumgewühlt und ihm „Jaws" gegeben und etwas über „vorbeugende Geschichten gegen das Fischen" gesagt.

„Sehr lustig.", war seine Antwort gewesen, aber er musste trotzdem grinsen. Obwohl er den Film schon einige Male gesehen hatte, hatte er das Buch noch nie gelesen. Also entschloss er sich, es zu versuchen.

Er hatte eben erst begonnen zu lesen, als Sam zurück auf das Doch kam und ihm eine offene Flasche Bier in die Hand drückte.

„Danke."

„Bitte."

Zwischen der Baseballkappe, die er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, seiner Sonnenbrille und dem Buch, konnte er sie perfekt beobachten, ohne dass sie ausmachen konnte, was er eigentlich tat. Während er sie also seit der Sekunde, in der sie vom Dock ins Wasser gesprungen war, die Hälfte der Zeit beobachtete, war sein Gesicht auf das Buch gerichtet.

Er hätte sich vielleicht schuldig fühlen sollen, aber er tat es nicht. Schon allein deswegen nicht, weil sie die cleverste Person war, die er kannte. Sie musste davon ausgehen, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit nach ihr sah. Vielleicht war ihr nicht klar, wie oft seine Augen vom Buch in seinem Schoß zu ihr wanderten, aber trotzdem. Solange sie ihn nicht darauf ansprach, oder ihn darum bat nach innen zu gehen während sie schwamm, nahm er an, dass es sie nicht stört. Was seiner Meinung nach mehr als cool war.

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste sie ein wenig ärgern. Er summte während sie schwamm die berühmte „Weiße Hai"- Melodie, bis sie nah genug war, um ihn vollzuspritzen.

Nach diesem Tag hatte sich eine neue Art von Routine zwischen ihnen eingespielt. Nach dem Frühstück ging Jack zum Fischen. Sam ließ ihn für gewöhnlich bis zum Mittagessen allein. Manchmal fischte sie für eine Weile mit. Nach dem Essen, ging er wieder hinaus und eine halbe Stunde später kam sie raus, ihr Handtuch und ein Bier in der Hand und ging schwimmen. Sie schwamm ungefähr eine Stunde, ging dann rein, duschte und bis sie mit dem Duschen fertig war, kam er nach innen, genug gefischt für diesen Tag, und sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag zusammen.

Nach ungefähr einer Woche, hatte sich Jack gut in den neuen Tagesablauf eingewöhnt. Er war sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was der Unterschied war; es war wahrscheinlich tatsächlich eine Kombination vieler Dinge, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Spannungen zwischen ihnen gelegt hatten. Er war also nicht darauf vorbereitet, als ihm Sam eines Tages das Bier in die Hand drückte, sich über ihn beugte und das Buch ganz genau begutachtete.

„Ähm, Jack.", kommentierte sie und starrte weiter auf das Buch.

„Was?", fragte er und sah sie von der Seite an. Ihr Haar war schon so lang geworden, dass es fast unmöglich geworden war, sie anzusehen und nicht im selben Moment an gefährliche Dinge wie Zay'tarc Detektoren und Zeitschleifenküsse denken zu müssen..

„Ähm, naja, Du liest das Buch jetzt schon … seit einer Woche, und Du bist erst auf Seite 30?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, und sah sie an.

„Ich bin nur gründlich …", grummelte er, und blätterte die Seite um.

Sie ging, legte ihr Handtuch ab, zog ihre Sandalen und ihre Shorts aus, und spürte wieder, dass er sie ansah. Er tat das jetzt schon die ganze Woche und jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten. Sie konnte ihm wohl kaum von seinem eigenen Dock verscheuchen, aber was genug war, war genug. Sie drehte sich schnell zu ihm um und erwischte ihn, wie er sie begutachtete. Dieses Mal konnte er auf keinen Fall vortäuschen, er würde lesen.

Automatisch sah Jack sie entschuldigend an, aber dann entschloss er sich, dass er es heute nicht auf diese Art und Weise tun würde. Hey, wenn sie es erzwingen wollte, dann würde er nicht der Einzige sein, der sich hier unwohl fühlen würde.

„Was?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Du weißt, dass Du scharf aussiehst, ich bin kein … kein Mönch!"

Sie hörte auf zu lachen und wurde rot. Sie ignorierte ihn und sprang schnell ins Wasser. Nachdem sie solange geschwommen war, bis ihr Kopf wieder komplett frei von allem war, das mit ihrer bizzaren und komplizierten Beziehung zu tun hatte, ging Sam raus und begann sich abzutrocknen.

„Du weißt, schwimmen ist ein guter Ausdauersport für Leute, die Probleme mit ihren Knien haben.", sagte sie beiläufig.

Er klappte sein Buch zu und sah zu ihr auf.

„Willst Du mir damit sagen, dass ich fett werde?", fragte er und tätschelte seinen Bauch.

Sie lachte und hob ihre Klamotten auf. Als sie zurück zur Hütte ging, um sich zu duschen, fühlte sie sich übermütig und rief zu ihm zurück:

„Komm schon Jack, Du weißt, dass Du scharf aussiehst!"

Er drehte sich so schnell nach ihr um, als sie das Feld räumte, dass der dünne Klappstuhl zu kippen anfing und er, zusammen mit seinem Stuhl, auf das Dock fiel.

„Achverdammtnochmal.", murmelte er und stand wieder auf.

Als Sam den Lärm hörte, musste sie all ihren Willen aufbringen, um sich nicht umzudrehen. Aber sie war sich klar darüber, wenn sie das getan hätte, dann hätte er gekontert, und für dieses eine Mal war sie entschlossen als Gewinner aus einem dieser kleinen Spiele raus zu gehen.

Als Sam aus der Dusche kam, trocknete sie ihr Haar mit dem Handtuch, sah sich im Spiegel an und runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Haare gerieten wirklich etwas außer Kontrolle. Wie die Person darunter, dachte sie. Irgendwann unter der Dusche, war sie sich klar geworden, dass sie gerade eben ihren CO als „scharf" bezeichnet hat. Ganz sicher, diese Situation würde auch bald außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie seufzte als sie ihre Haare bürstete. Jeden Tag dauerte es anscheinend länger, bis sie es durchgekämmt hatte. Allerdings, positiv gesehen, wenn sie hier noch länger bleiben würden, dann könnte sie sich das erste Mal seit dem College wieder einen Pferdeschwanz machen.

Sie vermutete, dass Jack irgendwo eine Schere herum liegen haben musste, weil seine Haare vielleicht einen Zentimeter gewachsen waren, aber nicht mehr.

Trotzdem, bevor sie versuchte, sie selbst die Haare zu schneiden, oder noch schlimmer, Jack es versuchen zu lassen, zog sie es vor, ihre Haare wachsen zu lassen, egal wie wüst es momentan aussah.

Als sie mit ihren Haaren fertig war, zog sie sich eine Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt an und ging hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. Niemand war da. Seltsam. Sie ging in die Küche, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen und sah aus dem Fenster. Kein Colonel O'Neill, und seine Sachen zum Fischen waren innen. Sie sprang hoch, als sie einen Schrei und sehr verdächtige Geräusche aus seinem Schlafzimmer hörte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu erwarten hatte und beeilte sich in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

„Bist Du in O…" Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht los zu lachen.

Colonel O'Neill lag in seinem offenen Wandschrank auf einem Stapel zerquetschter Kartons, bedeckt mit Kleidung. Die Holzstange, auf der normalerweise die Kleidung hängt, lag über seiner Brust. Er hatte seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen und murmelte immer wieder und wieder etwas, das sehr nach „Überwältigende Coolness. Überwältigende Coolness." anhörte.

„Ja. Überwältigende Coolness, das ist genau das, nach dem das hier schreit, Jack.", kommentierte sie neckend, sammelte einige Shirts von ihm und legte sie beiseite.

„Ja, ja. Hilfst Du einen alten Mann auf die Beine oder willst Du nur ein Klugscheißer sein?", stöhnte Jack.

„Bist Du … verletzt?", fragte Sam, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und ihm beim Aufstehen half, dankbar für ihre Jahre lange Erfahrung ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen

„Nein. Nur ein paar blaue Flecke.", sagte er. Er klopfte sich den Staub ab und fragte sich, ob er davon kommen würde, ohne das alles erklären zu müssen. Ja, richtig. Und Teal'c wird das SGC verlassen und Ballettunterricht nehmen.

„Du hast Dich also auf eine Schlägerei mit Deinen Anglershirts eingelassen und hast verloren?", vermutete sie.

Offensichtlich würde er nicht davonkommen.

„Ähm, nicht ganz. Ich habe … naja, Du gehst schwimmen, um in Form zu bleiben. Ich mache … Sit-ups und Liegestütze und so was hier drinnen und ich dachte, ich könnte ja mal Klimmzüge ausprobieren, und die Kleiderstange sah stabil genug aus …"

„Um Dich auszuhalten?", fragte Carter skeptisch.

„Ja, ich habe mich … geirrt.", gab er zu und sah dabei wie ein begossener Pudel aus.

Sie sahen sich die Reste seines Wandschrankes an. Sam ging näher heran, um sich die Halterung der Kleiderstange näher anzusehen.

„Ja, der scheint einfach nur aus der Wand gerissen worden zu sein und der andere ist einfach nur … abgebrochen."

Er spähte um sie herum, überwältigt von dem „Frisch-aus-der-Dusche"-Duft, der bei ihr irgendwie sehr viel länger anhielt, als bei ihm.

„Rigips. Na toll.", sagte er. Um den Schaden, den er an seinem Haus angerichtet hatte weiter zu inspizieren, ging er ganz in den Wandschrank hinein, und plötzlich war es ein klein wenig zu eng.

„Ähm, ich geh' … und mach' uns Tee.", sagte Sam leise und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei.

Gut gemacht, Jack, gratulierte er sich selbst, als er seine ganzen Klamotten aufsammelte und auf das Bett schmiss. Reden wir mal darüber, wie Deine Coolness den Bach runter geht. Mach Dich lieber mal daran, Deinen Plan Sam zu unterhalten in die Tat umzusetzen. Hoffentlich würde sie den idiotischen „Zwischenfall" von eben schnell vergessen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er zur Küche ging. Seine Schulter fing bereits ans sich zu verkrampfen, und sein Nacken fühlte sich auch nicht gerade besser an.

„Hey", sagte Jack und lehnte sich gegen das Buffet.

Sam war gerade dabei eine große Kanne Eistee zu machen.

„Hi. Müssen wir Thor fragen, ob er für uns bei Obi einkaufen geht?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Nah, ich repariere das irgendwann mal und leg' meine Klamotten solange in die Kommode. Hey, ich hab' 'ne Frage."

„Was denn?"

„Wie funktioniert das mit den Gatekoordinaten?"

„Wie bitte?" Sie kannte natürlich die Antwort, aber sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er danach fragte. Sie erwartete von ihm eher so was wie ‚Sind noch Hanutas da?'.

„Ich verstehe den Teil, wo es sich wie Telefonnummern verhält. Okay, oder so ähnlich, aber wie wird daraus eine Adresse?"

„Gut, es ist ungefähr so wie mit einer Karte. Stell' Dir jede Koordinate als Punkt entlang des Weges vor, ein Referenzpunkt dafür, wohin Du als nächstes gehen musst. Natürlich ist eine Karte nur ein zweidimensionales Beispiel für einen dreidimensionalen Raum. Außerdem kann man die Referenzpunkte nicht linear verbinden, weil wir ja noch eine vierte Dimension haben … "

Ab hier konnte er ihr nicht mehr folgen, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle, da sie es sichtlich genoss es ihm zu erklären. Sie genoss es sogar sehr ersichtlich. Und das für die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten. Mission erfolgreich durchgeführt. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt Antworten auf die Fragen bekommen, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatten.

Während sie m nächsten Tag zu Abend aßen, fragte Jack:

„Als wir zurück ins Jahr 69 gereist sind, waren wir doch auch als wir im Jahr 69 dort, oder?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Sam und nickte.

„Wie kommt's, dass wir diese tropische Verschiebung nicht hatten, die Dein Zwilling hatte als sie hier war."

„Entropische Kaskadenverschiebung.", korrigierte ihn Sam sofort und runzelte für einen Augenblick ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ja, genau das. Also, wie kam es, dass wir das nicht bekommen haben? Wir waren dort viel länger als Dein Zwilling damals bei uns."

„Naja, Teal'c war 1969 nicht auf unserem Planeten, genauso wenig wie ich …"

„Hm?"

„Ähm … gut, ich nehme an, theoretisch gesehen war ich es schon. Wir waren im Juli dort, oder? Also, ja, ich war noch nicht geboren, aber meine Mutter war schon schwanger."

Er stöhnte. „Gott, ich bin so alt."

„Du bist nicht alt.", antwortete sie automatisch, als würde es eine dieser schon konditionierten Antworten sein, die gewöhnlich Männer auf Fragen wie „Sehe ich damit fett aus?" haben.

„Sehr überzeugend.", murmelte er mürrisch.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und entschied seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf seine Frage zu lenken.

„Also, was Dich und Daniel angeht … gut, da ist es wirklich eine sehr interessante Frage, Sir. Das ist jetzt natürlich alles rein theoretisch, aber die Unterschiede zwischen Zeitreisen innerhalb einer Realität mit limitierter Kausalität und Überkreuzungen zwischen alternativen Realitäten, wären ein faszinierendes Thema für weitere Untersuchungen …"

Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er vor lauter Langeweile die Gabel in seinen Handrücken spießen wollen. Daraufhin räusperte sie sich und sagte:

„'Tschuldigung. Ähm, auf die Grundzüge reduziert, also während zwar zwei von Dir zur gleichen Zeit in einer Realität waren, wart ihr doch von der gleichen Zeitlinie. Ihr wart beide in eurer eigenen Realität, wobei mein Zwilling … ich … von einer anderen Realität kam. Obwohl es faszinierend wäre die entropische Kaskadenverschiebung zu bestimmen, würde sie trotzdem nur zufällig auftreten, zu einer geringen Häufigkeit. Oh, und der Versuch zu bestimmen, ob der physische Abstand zwischen den zwei Versionen Deiner selbst irgendwelche Auswirkungen hätte … aber das wäre schätzungsweise unmöglich, denn je länger man in der Vergangenheit bleibt, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, dass man seine eigene Zukunft verändert, was wiederum verschiedene alternative Realitäten …"

Genau, er konnte schon wieder nicht mehr folgen. Aber das war ihm nur Recht, da er sie, wenn sie anfing so schnell zu reden, lange und intensiv ansehen konnte, wie er wollte und musste ihr nur vorgaukeln, ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören. Was er auch tat, irgendwie. Nur, weil er nicht verstand, _was_ sie sagte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihr nicht zuhörte.

Sam fing an zu ahnen, wann Jack ihr wieder eine Frage stellen würde. Sie wusste, dass er das nur ihr zuliebe tat, aber sie bezweifelte, dass ihm bewusst war, wie viel von seiner eigenen, sorgfältig gehüteten Intelligenz er preis gab. Er hatte zwar nicht die Geduld für die theoretische und angewandte Astrophysik, aber er war ein sehr cleverer Mann, von dem sie den Eindruck bekam, dass er intuitives Wissen besaß, wie Sachen funktionierten. Er konnte zwar nicht feststellen, warum etwas nicht stimmte, aber ihm entging es nie, _wenn_ etwas nicht stimmte.

Hätte sie irgendetwas davon zu ihm gesagt, hätte er alles runtergespielt und sie wusste damit auch, dass das das Ende der Fragen gewesen wäre. Also behielt sie den Gedanken für sich, so wie all die anderen Gedanken über ihn.

Also, zurück in die Gegenwart. Da Jack sich neben sie auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und nicht nach der Fernbedienung gegriffen hatte, wusste sie, dass eine weitere Frage anstand. Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite und wandte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm um.

„Hey, ich habe …"

„Was ist?"

„Müssen die Asgard aufs Klo?"

Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment lang an. Meinte er das ernst oder wollte er sie nur verarschen? Er meinte das ernst. Um Himmels Willen.

„Naja … ich nehme an, um sicher zu sein, müsstest Du Thor schon selber fragen.", kommentierte sie lässig.

„General Hammond hat mir befohlen, es nicht zu tun.", gestand Jack und fummelte an einem Ärmel seines Shirts herum.

Sam konnte nicht mehr. Sie musste laut loslachen, als sie sich vorstellte, dass Hammond es tatsächlich als möglich erachtete, dass des Colonels Verhalten, Neugier und Mangel an Diplomatie, dazu führen würden, dass er ihren kleinen grauen Freund darüber ausfragte, ob und wie er seine Notdurft verrichtete, und ihm es deswegen verbot.

„Bist Du jetzt fertig?", fragte Jack schließlich.

Sam brachte ihr Lachen wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie hielt sich ihren Brustkorb und legte ihre Beine auf die Couch, um es sich bequemer zu machen.

„Gut, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wir denken …", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wir?", unterbrach Jack sie.

Jetzt war es Sam, der es peinlich war.

„Ähm … Daniel und … ich."

„Ah ha! Du hast also auch schon darüber nachgedacht!", sagte er triumphierend.

„Naja, es ist schwer es nicht zu tun. Wir sind neugierig … natürlich aus rein wissenschaftlichen Interesse heraus."

„Natürlich, rein wissenschaftlich."

„Also, zu welcher Schlussfolgerung sind meine beiden Intelligenzbolzen gekommen?", fragte er, ausnahmsweise wirklich neugierig.

„Naja … ähm … die Asgard sind in allen Dingen sehr effizient, richtig? Nichts Unnötiges. Sie haben keine Geschlechtsorgane und leben in einer regulierbaren Umgebung, damit sie keine Kleidung brauchen …"

„Ja, hab' ich auch schon bemerkt."

„Gut, wir waren uns nicht sicher, aber als ich bei Thor war, um ihm zu helfen, als Du, Daniel und Teal'c auf dem U-Boot wart, um mit den Replikatoren fertig zu werden …"

„Ah, alte Erinnerungen …"

Sam nickte und fuhr fort. „Naja, er hat mir Nourishment angeboten und hat dann diese kleinen … sie sahen wie Bausteine aus … hergebeamt. Sie hatten verschiedene Farben und Formen und waren steinhart. Er sagte, er mag die Gelben am liebsten, also …"

„Carter!", rief Jack. Wegen ihres Gesprächsthemas, fiel er in seine alte Angewohnheit zurück. „Wie war das mit dem ‚Wir nehmen kein Essen von Außerirdischen an'?"

„Naja, ich dachte nicht, dass Thor mir Drogen verabreichen würde, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen!", widersprach sie. Sie bezog sich auf einen früheren Zwischenfall, der überhaupt erst zu dieser Regelung geführt hatte.

„Hey, das ist Nummer 3 auf der Liste‚ der Dinge, die wir nie mehr wieder erwähnen wollen'.", erinnerte er sie. Nach dem ersten halben Jahr zusammen als Team, hatte Jack vorgeschlagen einen Packt abzuschließen, in dem bestimmte Vorfälle während ihrer Missionen nie vor jemanden erwähnt werden würden. Niemals. Jeder hatte etwas beigetragen, was sie lieber vergessen hätten wollen, und sie hatten ihren Pakt, da Teal'c nicht trank und Daniel kaum ein Bier vertrug, mit einer Runde Ginger-Ale begossen. Mit den Jahren wurde diese Liste immer länger.

„'Tschuldigung.", sagte Sam, aber ihre Stimme verriet, dass es ihr alles andere als Leid tat. „Wie auch immer, ähm, ich dachte, Thor würde mir nichts anbieten, von dem er nicht wusste, dass es gut für mich ist, also habe ich das Gelbe genommen. Es war so ekelhaft. Der Geschmack war so … intensiv. Aber irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor. Wie auch immer. Wir haben uns mehr oder weniger darauf geeinigt, dass sie nur das konsumieren, was sie unbedingt zum Leben brauchen … das bestätigt es eigentlich. Sie essen genau das, was sie brauchen. Genau die Vitamine und Mineralstoffe in ihrer ursprünglichen Form, so dass es keine … Reste … gibt, die man … ausscheiden müsste. Gut. Da ist unsere Theorie. Egal."

„Du und Daniel, ihr habt viel Zeit damit verbracht, hab ich Recht?", fragte er selbstgefällig, aber auch froh darüber nicht der Einzige gewesen zu sein, der über den Mangel bestimmter … anatomischer Teile der Asgard nachdachte.

„Und … Janet auch.", gab Sam zu.

Auf Jacks Gesicht machte sich langsam ein Lächeln breit, das sich zu einem Grinsen weitete, so als hätte sie ihm gerade ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben, oder so.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Du hättest fragen können.", sagte sie kurz. „Willst Du einen Film ansehen?"

„Ja, klar. Ich mach' uns Popcorn."

Als Thor die Unterhaltung über das Verrichten der Notdurft der Asgard ansah, kniff er seine Augen zusammen. Er entschied, dass das eines der Dinge sei, die er sicherlich nicht General Hammond zeigen würde. Er nahm einige Justierungen an seiner Konsole vor und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

TBC

**A/N:Mh … ich weiß, es ist Sommer und HP6 ist draußen, aber so eine Review schadet eurem Teint nicht, und ihr werdet euch nur ärgern, wenn ihr erfahrt, wer im neuen Band stirbt … also, so ne kleine Review? Für mich? Und Evie? Biiiitte?**

10


	12. Die Massage

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – The Requisite Massage Scene

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N :Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 12**

**Die Massage**

Nach der Hälfte des Filmes, auf den sich schließlich einigen konnten, hielt es Sam nicht mehr aus. Jack konnte einfach nicht still sitzen und rutschte die ganze Zeit hin und her. Es lenkte sie ab und es ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven. Ihm konnte unmöglich langweilig sein – es war seine Idee gewesen „Fluch der Karibik" anzusehen. Außerdem, während dieses Films konnte es Niemandem langweilig werden.

Schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sagte:

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum Du nicht für zwei Sekunden still sitzen kannst?"

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Gemütsausbruch, zuckte er zusammen und lehnte sich zurück um still zu halten.

„Was ist los Jack?", fragte Sam. In ihrer Stimme lag die wortlose Entschuldigung, die mit dieser Frage einherging.

Sie hielt sich an die Regel, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, aber viel öfter ließ sie seinen Namen einfach ganz weg. Zusammen mit Jahren von ‚Sir' und ‚Colonel' bedeutete das immer noch, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Namen hörte, sofort aufmerksam wurde. Also musste er jetzt antworten.

„Nur ein bisschen verspannt.", murmelte er.

„Weil Du gestern in Deinen Wandschrank gefallen bist?"

Es war ihr hoch anzurechnen, dass sie bei der Frage ernst blieb, ohne den geringsten Anflug eines neckischen Untertons in ihrer Stimme. Dann kam ihr wieder das Bild in den Sinn, wie sie ihn in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte, auf all den Kartons liegend, übersät mit Klamotten und immer noch die Holzstange in seinen Händen … nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste sie lächeln, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Ähm, ja. Nichts Schlimmes. Schau', sie verwandeln sich in Skelette.", sagte er. Er wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm und wieder zurück auf den Film lenken.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass, wenn eine Leiche in dem Stadium der Verwesung ist, sie dann keine Augäpfel mehr hat. Die wären die ersten, die weg wären.", kommentierte Sam.

„Fein. Jetzt war's das mit Popcorn. Danke Sam.", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ich sag' ja nur …", fing sie an.

„Sie sind _verflucht_, die normalen Gesetze der … Verwesung … gelten für sie nicht.", erklärte Jack. Er stellte die Schüssel mit Popcorn auf den Tisch ab und sah zu Sam hinüber, um zu sehen, ob sie noch weiter mit ihm darüber streiten wollte. Sie blickte zum Bildschirm, sah absichtlich nicht zu ihm herüber. Ha. Er grinste und stand auf, um sich eine Cola zu holen.

Zehn Minuten später rutschte er schon wieder hin und her und brachte die Polsterkissen durcheinander.

„Willst Du eine …", fing Sam automatisch an, hielt aber plötzlich inne. Sie war über sich selbst schockiert und hatte sich glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig gefangen. Sie war eben dabei gewesen ihm eine Massage anzubieten. Ganz automatisch, so als wäre das etwas, was sie jeden Tag tun würde. Sie fing eindeutig an durchzudrehen. Ihn zu massieren war ganz sicher keine gute Idee. Besonders, wenn es so aus dem Nichts kam. Jack hätte sie für dieses Cliché einen ganzen Tag lang aufgezogen.

„Was?", fragte Jack und unterbrach damit ihre mentale Rüge, die sie sich selbst gab.

„Ähm … Tylenol. Advil. Was gegen die Schmerzen.", sagte sie schnell.

„Nah, so schlimm ist es nicht. Noch nicht. Danke."

„Ah, ja. Kein Problem.", murmelte sie. Jack nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film zu. Sam sah ihn an und seufzte. Wenn es Daniel gewesen wäre oder Teal'c … oder irgendwer anders, dann hätte sie nicht gezögert. Keine große Sache. Aber es war Jack O'Neill, der Jack O'Neill mit dem sie seit Monaten zusammen eingesperrt war, der sich die ganze Zeit tadellos verhielt, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihren sporadischen verrückten Anfällen …

Auf einmal lächelte sie. Sie hatte eine Idee. Er hatte die ganze Geschichte mit dem Wetten getan, damit sie aufhörte ihn ‚Sir' zu nennen. Möglicherweise könnte sie seine eigenen Methoden gegen ihn verwenden.

Als der Film zu Ende war, fragte sie lässig:

„Hey, willst Du Schach spielen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist schon spät …, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast Du das letzte Mal, als wir so spät spielten, verloren."

„Ja. Deswegen will ich eine Revange.", sagte sie grinsend. War das nicht zu einfach?

„Hmm. Naja, wenn Du eine Revange willst, dann bekommst Du eine. Um was spielen wir?"

„Wenn ich gewinne, musst Du kochen."

„Das ist nicht sehr …"

„Die ganze Woche."

„Ja. Okay."

„Das, was ich will.", fügte sie aus Anstand noch hinzu.

Er kniff kurz seine Augen zusammen und sagte:

„Okay, und wenn ich gewinne?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie mit einem lässigen Achselzucken.

„Wie wär's mit … wenn ich gewinne, musst Du eine Woche lang koch …, nein, das wäre ja glatte Selbstbestrafung."

Sie funkelte ihn an und warf ein Kissen nach ihm, aber sie lachte dabei. Er griff schmunzelnd nach dem Kissen und sagte:

„Ich weiß nicht … Ich geh' das Brett holen und überleg' mir was."

„Okay. Ich mache uns Kaffee. Bist Du sicher, dass Du kein Advil oder irgendwas anderes für Deinen Nacken brauchst? Wenn ich schon mal in der Küche bin?", fragte sie, als sie in die Küche ging.

„Nein, das wird schon wieder.", sagte er und ging zum Schrank im Flur, um das Schachspiel zu holen.

Sam war ein klein wenig nervös. Sie machte den Kaffee und fragte sich, ob er ihre dezente Anspielung auf seinen Nacken verstanden hatte, oder ob sie es ihm offen musste.

„Oh SAAAAMM!", rief Jack plötzlich. Er hörte sich sehr stolz an. „Mir ist was eingefallen!"

Sie grinste als sie Zucker in ihren Kaffee gab. Jetzt war alles, was sie noch zu tun hatte, diskret zu verlieren. Sie nahm beide Kaffeetassen mit ins Wohnzimmer, lächelte und fragte:

„Was ist Dir denn eingefallen?"

„Okay, wenn Du gewinnst, dann koche ich Dir alles, was Du willst, eine ganze Woche lang. Wenn ich gewinne, dann hilfst Du mir mit meinem Nacken.", sagte er, fuhr über seinen Nacken und verzog sein Gesicht.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Sie hoffte, sie hatte nicht damit übertrieben und sagte:

„Okay, aber ich bin diesmal Weiß."

„Einverstanden.", stimmte er ihr zu. Sie setzten sich gegenüber and den Tisch, wo er bereits das Schachbrett aufgestellt hatte.

Sam biss sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe. Zumindest musste sie das nicht vortäuschen. Es war viel schwerer unauffällig zu verlieren, als zu gewinnen.

Zum Glück hatte sie darin Übung. Als Cassie klein war, ließ Sam Cassie immer gewinnen. Solange, bis Cassie schließlich das Spiel beherrschte und Sam sie nicht mehr gewinnen lassen musste. Jack kannte sie jedoch besser. Sie musste also noch diskreter vorgehen.

Sie fing damit an, je länger das Spiel dauerte mehr und mehr träger zu werden, damit er den Eindruck bekam, ihr Gehirn würde immer langsamer arbeiten. Während sie darauf wartete, dass er seinen nächsten Zug machte, stützte sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und gähnte. Sie betrachtete das Spiel sehr sorgfältig.

Als sie an der Reihe war, schmiss sie mit ihrem Läufer einen seiner Bauern und hielt inne, ihre Hand immer noch an der Figur und nahm sie zurück.

„Oops.", murmelte sie.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, sonst verlierst Du.", warnte sie Jack.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Jack. Vielleicht sollte ich noch nen Kaffee trinken.", sagte sie, nachdem sie einen anderen Zug machte. Sie ging in die Küche, um sich Kaffe zu holen, aber nicht nur. Vor allem konnte sie jetzt dem teuflischen Grinsen freien Lauf lassen, das sich schon während den letzten zehn Minuten in ihrem Gesicht breit machen wollte.

Zehn Minuten später machte sie den „fatalen" Zug. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Springer los ließ, lehnte sich Jack schnell vor.

„Warte, warte, ich will's anders machen.", wandte sie sofort ein.

„Keine Chance. Du hattest Deine Figur schon los gelassen. Das sind die Regeln und Du kennst sie auch.", sagte er und schmiss ihren Springer mit einem Turm, so dass ihr König von seiner Königin, und von Turm und Läufer eingekreist war.

„Komm schon, Jack. Meine Hand war gerade einen Millimeter von meinem Springer weg, da hast Du ihn schon vom Brett geschmissen …"

„Das ist egal. Wenn Du los lässt, bin ich am Zug."

„Ich würde Dich den Zug zurücknehmen lassen.", behauptete sie, aber auch nur, weil er es von ihr erwartete, und, weil es Spaß machte.

„Das bezweifle ich sehr."

„Doch, würde ich.", beharrte sie.

„Aber Du hast es nicht getan, als wir, nach der Sache mit den Manschetten, zusammen auf der Krankenstation lagen. Erinnerst Du Dich? Kaum hatte ich meine Hand von dem Läufer genommen, hast Du ihn mit Deinem Turm so sehr ‚angestubst', dass er quer durch das Zimmer flog. Daniel stolperte darüber und rammte mit seinem Kopf den Medikamentenwagen."

Drei Stiche später hatte Daniel sie immer noch böse angestarrt und Janet hatte ihr Schachbrett konfisziert und ihnen damit gedroht, keinen Wackelpudding mehr zu Mittag mehr zu bekommen, sollten sie nicht „brav" spielen.

An Daniel, Teal'c und Janet zu denken, machte ihr in letzter Zeit wirklich zu schaffen. Immer, wenn sie irgendetwas an sie erinnerte, musste sie automatisch lächeln, bevor ihr klar wurde, wie sehr sie ihre Freunde vermisste.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Jack.

„Ja. Ich hab' nur … vermisst Du Janet, Teal'c und Daniel gar nicht?"

„Doch. Schon. Naja, Teal'c auf jeden Fall. Und … sogar Daniel.", gab er stirnrunzelnd zu, so als wäre es schmerzhaft, es zuzugeben. „Und der Doc … naja, solange sie keine Nadel oder so eine nette kleine Taschenlampe in der Hand hat, ist sie in Ordnung …Jetzt hör aber auf von Deinem Wetteinsatz abzulenken.", sagte er und grinste.

Sie lachte und sagte: „Es ist schon ziemlich spät, ich könnte es verstehen, wenn Du jetzt gern schlafen würdest, und wir das auf morgen …"

„Keine Chance. Wir hatten eine Abmachung."

„Schon gut, schon gut.", sagte sie, stand vom Boden auf und streckte sich. Sie betrachtete Jack. Er sah schon fast ein wenig zu selbstgefällig aus. Tatsächlich schon so selbstgefällig, dass sie es für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Erwägung zog, ihm zu erzählen, dass sie das alles geplant hatte, nur damit dieses blöde Grinsen verschwand. Wie auch immer, das würde auf alle Fälle den wahren Grund ihres Plans auffliegen lassen und Jack würde ewig darauf herum hacken.

Okay, dachte sie und lächelte zu sich selbst. Dann muss ich eben einen anderen Weg finden, um sein Grinsen los zu werden.

Unsicher sah Jack Sam an, als sie zu ihm herkam. Eben hatte sich es noch wie eine verdammt gute Idee angehört … sein Nacken war verspannt und sie konnte ihm da helfen. Aber jetzt war er sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher. Je näher sie kam, desto nervöser wurde er.

Sam bemerkte seine Nervosität sofort und war froh darüber. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich weniger nervös, desto nervöser er wurde.

„Also gut.", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich auf die Armlehne neben ihm.

Jack war uncharakteristisch still geworden. Er wusste, wenn er sich umdrehen würde, wäre er auf Augenhöhe mit ihrem Oberkörper. Er schluckte und starrte stur gerade aus. Selbst dann, als sie anfing seinen Nacken sanft mit ihren Fingernägeln zu kratzen, die zwar noch nicht sehr lang waren, aber länger als üblich, wenn sie jeden zweiten Tag im Einsatz war.

„Wo tut es genau weh?"

Er betete, dass sie das Zittern, das gerade eben durch seinen Körper ging nicht bemerkt hatte, und drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu ihr

"Nur … mein Nacken. Und meine Schultern.", fügte er noch hinzu. Hey, es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er so eine Gelegenheit nie mehr wieder bekommen würde. Er würde das jetzt genießen.

Sam verdrehte ihre Augen, aber sagte: „In Ordnung."

Jack spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken „Und mein Rücken" noch hinzu zu fügen, dachte dann aber, dass er es damit wohl übertreiben würde. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihre Finger unerwartet an seinem Haaransatz zu massieren anfingen. Überrascht stöhnte er auf.

„Zu fest, Jack?"

„Nein.", krächste er.

Er verdrehte seine Augen. Nicht nur, dass sie seine ganzen Sinne mit einer fast schon professionellen Massage überfiel, sie nannte ihn jetzt auch noch ‚Jack', was immer noch nicht so häufig vorkam wie früher ‚Sir'.

Jack hatte plötzlich das Gefühl die Kontrolle über die Situation komplett verloren zu haben, aber die Massage tat seinem Nacken so gut, das es ihn nicht mehr länger kümmerte.

Er hatte nicht gelogen. Sein Nacken, besonders die linke Sehne war so verspannt, dass es Sam fast nicht glauben konnte.

„Du hast Dir wirklich viel Mühe gegeben!", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten Stille mitleidig. Als ihr klar wurde, dass er offensichtlich während der letzten paar Tage wirklich Schmerzen hatte, konnte sie sich mehr darauf konzentrieren ihm wirklich zu helfen, als sich darüber bewusst zu sein, was sie gerade tat.

„Hmm."

Sie musste wegen seiner, wie sie annahm, zustimmenden Antwort lächeln. Je mehr sich seine Nackenmuskulatur lockerte, desto entspannter wurde er und lehnte sich immer weiter zurück an die Couch und zu ihr, bis er sich schließlich ganz an sie lehnte, ohne dass ihm bewusst war, wann er das getan hatte. Das einzige Problem damit war, dass während es für ihn sehr bequem war, seinen Kopf an ihre Brust zu lehnen, war es umständlich für sie, die Stelle zu massieren, die sie massieren sollte, besonders nachdem sie schon seinen ganzen Nacken massiert hatte.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade im Begriff war zu sagen.

„Jack?"

„Hmmm?" Offensichtlich hatte er die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen verloren, was sie seltsamerweise stolz machte. Sie wollte das nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, zumindest nicht im Moment. Im Moment war sie einfach nur erleichtert darüber, dass er keine sarkastischen oder anzüglichen Bemerkungen machte. Außerdem machte es ihr Mut für ihre nächste Frage.

„Erlaubnis Ihr Shirt zu entfernen, Sir?"

„Du – wa…huh-was?", fragte er schläfrig.

„Damit ich an Deine Schultern ran komme. Du hast gesagt, sie wären auch verspannt.", erinnerte sie ihn in einem sachlichen Ton, den sie von Janet aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Oh. Ja, Schultern." Er beugte sich vor, und fing an es sich auszuziehen.

Sam half ihm. Dabei streiften ihre Finger an seiner Seite entlang. Er war sich sicher: mit Absicht. Wie dem auch sei, nachdem das Shirt ausgezogen war und sie seinen nackten Rücken massierte, kam die Nervosität zurück. Sie hatte nur wenige Möglichkeiten seine Schultern zu massieren. Er könnte sich auf die Couch legen und sie würde sich rittlings auf ihn drauf setzten, oder er könnte sitzen bleiben und sie könnte sich hinter die Couch stellen.

Momentan traute sie weder ihm, noch sich selbst in irgendeiner horizontalen Position. Bevor er also irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte, ging sie hinter die Couch, lehnte sich leicht über und massierte ihn weiter.

„Sam, wenn Du jemals genug von der Air Force hast … und die ganze Astrophysik-Genie-Sache nicht funktionieren sollte und Du Empfehlungen für eine Karriere als Masseuse brauchst …", Jack war sehr stolz, dass er so viele Wörter zu einem fast vernünftigen Gedanken zusammengesetzt hatte.

Sie lachte leise. „Danke, ich lass es Dich wissen."

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatten sich die Verspannungen in seinen Schultern mehr als gelöst, und er war in einem einmaligen Zustand von Entspannung und Anspannung. Er wusste nicht, dass es möglich war so entspannt und erregt zu sein. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass ihre Hände müde sein mussten. Sein Gehirn war zu vernebelt, um sich darum zu kümmern, dass das was er vorhatte so ganz und gar nicht erlaubt war. Er nahm ihre Hände. Sam atmete scharf ein, aber sie dachte, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Hatte er aber. Für einen Moment massierte er leicht ihre Finger und ihre Handrücken, dann glitten seine Hände ihre schlanken Arme hinauf, bis sie schließlich über den Ellbogen Halt machten.

Sie verstand, was er wollte und lehnte sich weiter vor. Bevor sie sich klar machen konnte, dass das keine gute Idee war, umarmte sie ihn. Ihr Gesicht war direkt neben seinem. Jack spürte ihren Atem an seinem Nacken. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es verschlug ihm den Atem. Langsam schluckte er und sagte schließlich:

„Sam."

„J-Jack.", stotterte sie und verdrehte deswegen in Gedanken ihre Augen.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage für Dich.", sagte er. Er sprach leise, aber schnell, ehe der Teil seines Gehirns, der ihn normalerweise daran hinderte, solche Dinge zu sagen und zu tun zu arbeiten anfing.

Ein helles weißes Licht blitzte von der Küche her auf. Automatisch sahen beide hin. Sam sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Wow, es ist wirklich schon spät.", kommentierte sie. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Thor endlich das Essen auffüllt."

„Ja.", murmelte Jack. „Perfektes Timinig, Kumpel. Schon wieder ein „Carter ist gerade dabei ‚Ja' zu sagen und mit mir Fischen zu gehen, hey, was ist das für ein Licht"-Zwischenfall."

Sam stand auf und ließ zögernd von seinen Schultern ab. Aber sie hatte den Körperkontakt ohnehin schon länger hinausgezögert, als sie es sowieso sollte.

Sie ging um die Couch herum, lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne und sah auf ihre müden Hände.

„Ähm, Du hattest eine … Frage?", sagte sie.

„Ja."

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verwandelte sich von glücklich und entspannt zu durchbohrend. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so ansah. Es machte keinen Sinn, aber sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er ihre Gedanken in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Gleichzeitig fasste sie es als eine unausgesprochene Herausvorderung auf. Also egal, wie sehr sie sich bei der Sache unwohl fühlte, sie weigerte sich weg zu sehen.

Manchmal, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel auf entgegengesetzten Seiten eines Kraftfeldes befanden, oder sie um seine Unterstützung für eine verrückte Rettungsmission für ihren Vater bettelte, war das eine sehr gute Sache. Aber viel öfter, endete das nur in einer unangenehmen Situation, die sie unzufrieden und leicht irritiert zurück ließ.

„Ich fragte mich, ob Du …", fing Jack an.

Sie sah sprichwörtlich den Moment, in dem er es sich anders überlegte. Sie war absolut überzeugt gewesen, dass das was er sagen wollte, schließlich all das auf den Tisch brachte, was schon immer unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht etwas gewesen war, das er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, aber was hätte es anderes sein können?

„Ob Du … weißt, was passiert, wenn man durch das Stargate rückwärts gehen würde?", beendete er den Satz mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Du würdest am anderen Ende rückwärts raus kommen.", antwortete sie.

„Nein, ich meine, das andere Ende des Wurmlochs. Wenn Du um die Rampe herumlaufen würdest und von der anderen Seite … könnte man hindurch gehen, oder würde es einen umbringen?"

„Nun ja, man kann sicherlich nicht hindurch gehen. Aber wie bei der richtigen Seite des Ereignishorizontes müsste es Dir, wenn Du zum Beispiel nur deine Hand hineinsteckst, auch möglich sein sie einfach wieder herauszuziehen. Du musst daran denken, dass das Wurmloch nur ganze Objekte demolekularisiert, also, sollte die Energie nicht vorzeitig abgeschalten werden …"

„Cool", sagte er einfach. „Ähm. Gut, Danke. Für die Erklärung und die … Massage."

„Immer gerne."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Die Erklärung.", sagte sie schnell, und verdrehte die Augen, weil sie rot wurde. Und der selbstgefällige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war wieder zurück. Selbst nach all der harten Arbeit ihn los zu werden. „Ich habe von der Erklärung gesprochen. Gute Nacht S… Jack.", sie beeilte sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zu kommen, schnell weg von dort, bevor noch etwas anderes schief ging.

„Thor!", schrie General Hammond. Sein neuer Freund hatte ihn zur Verzweiflung gebracht.

„Ich entschuldige mich, General Hammond. Ich habe vergessen, dass die Essenslieferungen automatisch nach einer Zeitschaltuhr …"

„Sie waren so nah dran!"

„Ich stimme Dir zu. Wie dem auch sei, es hat schon eine lange Zeit gedauert. Abgesehen von unserer zeitlich schlechten Unterbrechung glaube ich nicht, dass wir noch sehr viel länger warten müssen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", murmelte Hammond.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry, dass das jetzt so lange gedauert hat. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit. Ich kann auch nicht versprechen, dass Updates jetzt wieder ‚regelmäßiger' kommen. Setzt die ff einfach einen Story Alert und ihr bekommt eine e-Mail, wenn ein update da ist. Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt mit meiner langen ‚Abwesenheit' niemanden vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber ich war bis zu 11h am Tag im Labor, da ist irgendwann mal Schicht im Schacht. Ansonsten freue ich mich riesig über Reviews … oder schreibt mal. An und für sich bin ich ein recht kommunikativer Mensch fg. Ling**

10


	13. Ein schlechter Tag

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – The Bad Day

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N :Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 13**

**Der schlechte Tag**

Am nächsten Tag schlief Sam länger, als sie es seit Jahren getan hatte. Als sie schließlich aufstand, ließ sie sich im Bad Zeit. Sie war aufgeregt, weil sie nicht wusste, wie die Dinge mit Jack jetzt weitergehen würden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu erwarten hatte.

Sie erwartete nicht, dass er noch schlief. Naja, sie nahm an, dass er immer noch schlief. Seine Zimmertür war geschlossen und die Kaffeekanne stand immer noch von letzter Nacht im Abtropfgitter. Wäre er schon einmal auf gewesen, dann wäre die Kanne entweder halb voll oder zumindest leer und schmutzig.

Sie kochte sich einen extrastarken Kaffe und steckte zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster. Dann ging sie zum Kühlschrank um Butter und Marmelade zu holen. Sie sah sich um was Thor ihnen diesmal da gelassen hatte, bis ein ziemlich starker Geruch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Scheiße.", murmelte sie, lief eilig zum Toaster hinüber und holte den Toast heraus.

„Nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte sie. Schnell griff sie die heißen, verbrannten Toastscheiben an den Ecken und ließ sie auf einen Teller fallen. Wütend sprühte der Toaster Funken. Erschrocken sprang sie hoch und zog schnell den Stecker heraus.

„So viel zum Toast.", sagte sie und begutachtete die obere Scheiben genauer. Sie war nicht komplett verkohlt, sie konnte einfach nur den verbrannten Teil abkratzen.

Gerade als sie eine Scheibe geräuschvoll mit dem Buttermesser über der Spüle abkratzte, kam Jack ohne Schuhe oder Socken in die Küche getapst. Sie bereitete sich auf einen Kommentar über ihren verbrannten Toast vor. Sowas wie „Another one bites the dust", oder „Ohh, heute morgen afrikanisch", aber Jack sagte überhaupt nichts, nicht einmal ‚Guten Morgen'.

Er holte sich eine Tasse Kaffe und ging wieder. Er hatte nicht einmal in ihre Richtung gesehen. Geschockt sah sie ihm hinter her und zuckte zusammen, als die Schlafzimmertür laut zu fiel.

Was zum Teufel war das? War er ernsthaft _sauer_ auf sie wegen gestern? Das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Sam runzelte die Stirn und trank ihren Kaffee viel zu schnell, während sie versuchte sich zu erklären, was so eben passiert ist. Sie räumte die Küche auf, ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, zog sich and und machte es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem, um zu lesen.

Jack war immer noch in seinem Zimmer und sie kam mit ihrem Buch einfach nicht voran.

Einige Zeit später kam er schließlich doch heraus, holte sich noch mehr Kaffee und setzte sich in den großen Stuhl. Er legte seine Füße auf den Beistelltisch und starrte sie an. Sam betrachtete ihn über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg. Er hatte immer noch seine karierte Schlafanzughose und das graue Air Force Shirt an.

„Überlegst Du Dir, ob Du Dir eine Pediküre verpassen sollst?", fragte sie schließlich und versuchte damit das Eis zu brechen.

„Nein.", antwortete er abwesend.

„Willst Du frühstücken?"

„Nein."

Vielleicht ist er hinter ihre kleine Manipulation von gestern Nacht gekommen, aber sie nahm nicht an, dass das ihn so aufregen würde. Schließlich hatte er zwei Wochen lang das Gleiche getan, damit sie ihn ‚Jack' nannte. Das war alles nur Spaß. Außerdem hatte sie sich das Ganze nur ausgedacht um _ihn _zu massieren, damit _er _sich besser fühlte. Wenn überhaupt, dann hätte sie erwartete, dass er sich darüber lustig machen würde. Das machte alles keinen Sinn, und machte sie wütend. Sam Carter hasste es, wenn sie die Antwort auf etwas nicht wusste.

„Willst Du heute nicht fischen?", versuchte sie lächelnd.

„Heute nicht."

„Oh. Jack, bist Du … bist Du in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Willst Du, dass ich Dich alleine lasse?"

„Ja."

Schnell widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Buch, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr das ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte. Nun gut, dies war sicherlich keines der Szenarien, die sie sich diesen Morgen unter der Dusche ausgedacht hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten. Er beobachtete sie. Das war etwas, was er oft tat. Normalerweise in ihrem Labor, wenn sie an etwas arbeitete, das interessant genug war, um sich von ihm abzulenken. Aber da sie nur vortäuschte zu lesen, wurde es mit jeder Minute beunruhigender, insbesondere weil er so eindeutig wütend war. Offensichtlich über das, was letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen passiert ist.

„Ich werde mich für eine Weile nach draußen setzten.", sagte Sam schließlich, stand auf und ging nach draußen. Sie machte es sich in einen der zwei Stühle, die immer noch auf dem Dock standen, bequem. Es war schon heiß draußen, wirklich heiß und hell und sie hatte nichts mit nach draußen genommen, außer ihr Buch. Aber sie wollte auch nicht wieder rein gehen.

Sie hatte es gerade geschafft, den Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf die Handlung ihres Buches zu lenken, als sie hörte, wie die Hintertür geöffnet wurde und wieder ins Schloss fiel. Sie holte tief Luft und fragte sich, was jetzt passieren würde. Jack setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, und gab ihr Sonnencreme und ihre Sonnenbrille.

„Danke.", sagte sie mit einem verwirrten Lächeln, als sie die Sachen nahm.

„Will nicht, dass Du Dir einen Sonnenbrand holst.", murmelte er mit einem Achselzucken, lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und starrte auf den See hinaus.

„Du willst immer noch nicht Fischen?", sie musste einfach fragen.

„Nein."

„Jack, willst Du … allem Anschein nach müssen wir reden."

„Worüber?", fragte er und starrte sie bewusst an.

„Über das, was auch immer letzte Nacht passiert ist. Mir war nicht klar, dass es Dich so aufregen …"

„Nicht alles dreht sich um Dich Sam.", unterbrach er sie.

Geschockt sah sie ihn an, ihren Mund leicht geöffnet. Er vermied es immer noch sie anzusehen. Sie hatte nichts darauf zu sagen. Sie hatte sich schon seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr so gefühlt. Das letzte Mal, als Daniel, geistig beeinträchtig vom Sarkophag, ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht gewusst hätte, was Liebe sei.

„'Tschuldigung.", murmelte er, stand schnell auf und ging nach innen. Sie sah ihm verwirrter denn je hinterher.

Als es ihr draußen zu warm wurde, und sie zurück ins Haus ging, hatte er sich wieder in seinem Zimmer vergraben. Sie ließ ihn alleine, bis ihr Magen nach Mittagessen knurrte. Nachdem sie den Kühlschrank durchstöbert hatte, entschied sie sich das Sandwichfleisch zu nehmen, das Thor ihnen da gelassen hatte, da es sich nicht so lange hielt wie die restlichen Lebensmittel.

Überzeugt davon, dass das ihr letzter Versuch für heute mit ihm sein würde, machte sie große Sandwiches für sie beide. Legte noch etwas Obst und einige Chips auf ihre Teller, goss zwei Gläser Tee ein und atmete tief durch, als sie mit seiner Teil des Mittagessens zu seinem Zimmer ging. Wenn er es ihr jetzt nicht erklären würde, dann hatte sie genug von dieser Scheiße. Dann müsste er zu ihr kommen.

Sie klopfte und wartete einen Moment, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht angezogen, obwohl es schon später Nachmittag war. Schließlich hatten sie lange geschlafen.

„Dachte, Du würdest vielleicht Hunger bekommen. Du hast ja auch nicht gefrühstückt.", sagte sie.

Er sah den Teller und das Glas in ihren Händen an, als wären extraterrestrische Objekte oder so was, aber nahm sie zögernd entgegen.

„Danke.", sagte er und nahm beides mit in sein Zimmer. Er ließ die Tür halb offen, aber es war eindeutig keine Einladung herein zu kommen. Offensichtlich war einfach nur höflich genug, sie ihr nicht direkt vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

Sie ging zurück in die Küche um ihr eigenes Mittagessen zu essen, aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr hungrig. Sie pickte ein paar Sekunden lang daran herum, nahm es dann mit ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab, falls sie wieder ein wenig hungrig werden sollte. Sie holte sich ein anderes Buch, eines, das sie noch nicht gelesen hatte und hoffte, es würde ihr Interesse eher weckenals das andere, in dem sie zuvor gelesen hatte.

Ein wenig später kam Jack aus seinem Zimmer heraus und trug seinen leeren Teller und sein leeres Glas zurück in die Küche. Als er zurückkam, setzte er sich neben sie auf die Couch, viel näher, als er es normalerweise ohne Grund tun würde. Aus ihm wurde man heute weniger schlau als damals, als er das Antikawissen in sein Gehirn transferiert hatte. Da sich ihre Schultern berührten, konnte sie ihn nicht ansehen, ohne dass es offensichtlich wäre, also ließ sie es bleiben.

„Danke für das Sandwich. Es war gut."

Wow, ein ganzer Satz, dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Gern geschehen."

„Du isst nichts?", stellte er fest.

„Hab keinen Hunger."

„Sam …", fing er an.

„Was?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Nichts. Gar nichts."

Sie zog es in Erwägung aufzustehen und von ihm weg zu gehen, aber sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ihr nur folgen würde. War das ein seltsames Psychospielchen? Nein, er hatte heute eindeutig weniger Spaß als sie, was auch immer sich hier abspielte.

Der Rest vom Tag schien sich endlos hinzuziehen. Sam sah sich einen Film an, absichtlich einen, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte und hoffte, er würde ihn nicht mit ansehen. Er hatte auf ihren Vorschlag mit den Achseln gezuckt und dann musste sie den Film ansehen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie das auch wollte. Obwohl sie sich damit ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten hatte, sie mochte den Film nämlich auch nicht wirklich.

Danach hatte sie sich entschlossen zu putzen. Alles zu putzen. In der Hoffnung, dass sie ihre aufgestaute Wut los werden würde. Wenn nämlich nicht, dann war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass jemand mit grauen Haaren noch eine gescheuert bekam, bevor die Nacht vorbei war. Er war ihr in jedes Zimmer gefolgt, in dem sie gerade putzte. Er hatte sich sogar auf die Kommode im Bad gesetzt während sie ungefähr zwanzig Minuten lang die Badewanne geschrubbt hatte.

Nachdem sie alles was sie putzen konnte, geputzt hatte und kurz bevor sie auf das Dach gestiegen wäre, um die Regenrinnen auszuputzen, entschied sie sich, dass es jetzt endlich genug war. Das erforderte harte Maßnahmen. Und das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie hinüber zum Fernseher ging und einen neuen Film einlegte, ohne ihm Mitspracherecht zu gewähren. Ein Musical. Er hasste Musicals. Und das war nicht nur irgendein Musical. Es war ‚Chicago'.

Sie saß in der äußersten Ecke der Couch und fragte sich, ob er sich selbst etwas zu Abendbrot machen würde. Sie hatte keinen Hunger und sie war sich verdammt sicher, dass ihn heute kein zweites Mal mehr füttern würde.

Er ging in die Küche, aber kam ohne Essen zurück. Dafür waren seine Arme mit Bier, Cola und Wasser beladen.

„Durstig?", bot er ihr an und stellte alles auf den Beistelltisch.

Vielleicht war er ja komplett durchgedreht. Das war möglicherweise die einfachste Erklärung für sein seltsames Verhalten. Sie nahm sich eine Cola light und sagte:

„Danke."

Nachdem der Film vorbei war, sagte sie Gute Nacht und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie sofort einschlafen würde. Trotzdem machte sie sich zum Schlafen gehen fertig. Geistesabwesend fragte sie sich, ob das vielleicht ein langer, bizarrer Traum war und schlief schließlich doch ein.

Einige Stunden später wachte Sam auf, als sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Sam? Kann ich rein kommen?"

Sie schielte zu Jack, der in der Tür stand. Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich gegen das Flurlicht ab. Sie seufzte und wägte ab, was er tun würde, wenn sie einfach ‚Nein' sagen würde. Er würde schätzungsweise auch dann rein kommen. Offensichtlich war es nicht genug, dass er ihr schon den ganzen Tag lang auf die Nerven gegangen war, er musste sie auch noch aufwecken um ihr weiter auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„In Ordnung.", sagte sie schließlich, setzte sich auf und richtete ihr Kissen so her, dass sie sich gegen das Kopfteil lehnen konnte. Sie zog ihre Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn. Nachts war es immer noch kalt.

Jack kam ins Zimmer, ließ aber die Tür offen, damit er sehen konnte, wohin er ging. Er hielt kurz vor ihrer Bettseite inne und blieb mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen stehen.

„Jack?", fragte sie ihn nach kurzer Zeit, in der keiner von beiden etwas sagte. „Willst Du Dich hinsetzten?"

„Okay.", sagte er, als wäre sie diejenige gewesen, die ihn hereingebeten hätte oder so was.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Es ist dunkel hier drinnen."

„Ja, ich habe geschlafen.", sagte sie spitz. „Jack, ich bin müde. Was willst Du?"

„Ich wollte Dich etwas fragen.",sagte er. Er war total ruhig, still und gefasst und das war extrem zermürbend. Selbst wenn er saß, konnte Colonel Jack O'Neill nie für lange Zeit still halten, außer er war bewusstlos. Er fummelte immer an irgendetwas herum. Jetzt sah er sie nur ruhig an, und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt sehen konnte.

„Brauchst Du irgendetwas? Kaffee vielleicht?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein."

„Gut … was wolltest Du mich fragen?"

„Ich wollte Dich etwas über … alternative Realitäten fragen."

Okay. Er hat mir heute den letzten Nerv geraubt und dann weckt er mich mitten in der Nacht, um mich über die komplexe Quantentheorie zu fragen, für die er noch nie irgendein Interesse gezeigt hatte, dachte sie verärgert.

„Jetzt?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Und Du nahmst an, dass ich dir immer bereitwillig und gerne, zu jeglicher Tages, oder Nachtzeit, die Quantentheorie erklären würde.", sagte sie einfach. In dem Moment war sie einfach zu müde um sich Gedanken zum machen, ob sie höflich war.

„Es ist nur … ich muss es wissen."

„Was musst Du wissen?"

Er sah sie an, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen. Besorgt lehnte sie sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Jack, was ist los?"

„Da draußen gibt es Millionen anderer Realitäten, richtig?"

„Ja, eine unbestimmte Zahl."

„Einige sind wirklich anders, andere sind ähnlich. Auf Grund von Entscheidungen, die wir machen …"

„Ja, das ist zumindest die Theorie."

„Was ist mit den Dingen, die wir nicht entscheiden?"

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Wie … Dinge, die passieren … zufällig. Könnten diese Dinge von Realität zu Realität unterschiedlich sein?"

„Naja, einige Leute bestreiten, dass es Zufälle gibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir eine Antwort geben kann, egal wie rum, das ist sowieso alles sehr theoretisch. Ich meine, wir haben zwar den eindeutigen Beweis für die Existenz alternativer Realitäten, und wir haben den Beweis, dass sich das Schicksal verändern lässt, aber bei zufälligen Ereignissen, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Warum?"

„Was denkst _Du_ darüber?"

„Naja … für alles was passiert, gab es eine große Anzahl an anderer Dinge, die zufälligerweise zu diesem Punkt geführt haben. Ich nehme also an, dass nur Entscheidungen alternative Realitäten beeinflussen können …"

„Was _denkst_ Du darüber. Könnte es Unterschiede in anderen Realitäten geben, und Dinge, die zwar passiert sind, aber niemand wollte, dass sie passieren oder überhaupt bestimmt waren zu passieren … könnten solche Realitäten existieren?"

„Ich denke, das ist möglich. Ich meine, sag niemals nie, aber ich schätze schon."

Er sah so erleichtert aus, dass sie einfach fragen musste.

„Ähm, darf ich Dich fragen, warum das plötzlich so wichtig für Dich ist? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass Du normalerweise die ganze Nacht über die Quantentheorie grübelst."

„Ich hab' nur … über etwas nachgedacht. Und ich habe mich gefragt, ob es möglich wäre. Und ich dachte, Du würdest das wissen."

„Jack … ist mit Dir alles in Ordnung? Du bist nicht ganz Du selbst. Ich meine, Du warst den ganzen Tag lang nicht ganz Du selbst, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir lieber, wenn Du wütend auf mich bist als … was immer das ist."

„Mir geht es gut. Ich war nie wütend auf Dich, wieso solltest Du so etwas denken? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich geweckt habe."

Er machte Anstallten aufzustehen, aber sie sagte instinktiv: „Warte."

Er setzte sich wieder hin. „Was ist los?"

Er verzog sein Gesicht und sah auf seine Hände.

„Heute ist Charlies' Geburtstag.", sagte er schließlich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Oh Gott.", sagte sie, ihre ganze Haltung wurde sofort weicher und vergaß völlig, wie sehr ihr sein Verhalten tagsüber aufgeregt hatte.

„Jack … wieso hast Du nichts gesagt?", fragte sie schließlich, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich habe nur angefangen nachzudenken, mich zu fragen, ob es möglich wäre, dass es eine anderen Realität oder vielleicht sogar mehrere andere Realitäten gibt, wo es … nie passiert ist. Wo ich meine Waffe irgendwo anders eingeschlossen hätte, oder er an dem Tag etwas anderes getan hätte, draußen mit Freunden gespielt oder so was …wäre es dann einfach nur an einem anderen Tag irgendwo auf der Straße passiert? Oder wäre es irgendwie anders passiert …"

„Keiner kann das wissen. Es tut mir Leid. Wie Du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, nach unserem letzten Zusammentreffen mit meinem anderen … Kawalsky und ich haben viel darüber nachgedacht. Und glaub' mir, es hat zu nichts geführt, ganz einfach deswegen weil es so viele verschieden Möglichkeiten gibt."

„Es ist also möglich, dass Charlie, in einer anderen Realität, noch am Leben ist."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte herauszufinden, welche Antwort die Richtige wäre, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Er wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort, aber sie hatte Angst das Falsche zu sagen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so zuvor so traurig gesehen. Normalerweise war er der Meister, wenn es darum ging Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Selbst wenn er wütend war, neigte er dazu zu versuchen, die Dinge zu ändern. In dieser Nacht saß er einfach nur da und sah völlig niedergeschlagen aus. Es war ein beängstigender und trauriger Anblick.

„Lüg' mich nicht an, Sam.", sagte er plötzlich und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. „Erzähl' mir nicht, was Du denkst, was ich hören will. I will wissen, was Du wirklich denkst."

„Ich wollte Dich nicht belügen.", sagte sie leise. Sie ließ ihre Hand seinen Arm hinab gleiten und nahm seine Hand. „Es ist nur …selbst wenn Du den Beweis hättest, und Du Dir 100-ig darüber sicher wärst, dass es da draußen eine Realität geben würde, in der Charlie …, in der ihm nichts passiert wäre, würdest Du Dich dann besser fühlen? Oder würde es alles nur schlimmer machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab er zu. „Es ist nur …"

„Ich weiß, dass Du Dir selbst die Schuld für das gibst, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass nichts und niemand Dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte. Was würde es also bringen, wenn Du wissen würdest, dass in einer anderen Realität, das was Charlie passiert ist verhindert wurde, außer, dass DU Dich noch schuldiger fühlen lassen würdest, für das, was DEINEM Charlie passiert ist, als Du es jetzt schon tust?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. So oder so. Ich wollte es einfach nur … wissen."

„Manchmal gibt es keine Antworten, Jack. Nur noch mehr Fragen. Und manchmal ist es besser sie nicht zu fragen.", sagte sie sanft.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder willst Du es mir einfach nicht sagen?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Und ich glaube nicht, dass wenn wir es wissen würden, es irgendetwas ändern würde. Es ist wie Teal'c schon sagte, als Kawalsky und mein …'Zwilling' hier waren. Es ist schwer zu akzeptieren, aber unsere Realität muss die einzige sein, die Konsequenzen für uns hat. Ansonsten würdest Du bei dem Versuch, dir alle möglichen Versionen deinerselbst und Deines Lebens, die da draußen sein könnten, vorzustellen verrückt werden. Glaub' mir. Ich habe darüber schon viel nachgedacht."

„Ich weiß.", sagte er leise.

Sie nickte und sah zu, wie er seine Hand umdrehte und ihre Hand in seine beiden Hände nahm und dann ihre Hände für eine lange Zeit ansah, ohne was zu sagen.

„Was glaubst _Du_ also?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich versuche gerade Dir klar zu machen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin …"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss es wirklich wissen. Bitte. Es ist wichtig für mich."

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie seufzend. „Ich würde sagen, dass es möglich ist. In den meisten Realitäten, mit denen wir direkt oder indirekt zusammentrafen, waren weltweite Ereignisse im Grunde gleich. Zum Beispiel scheint das Wachstum unserer Zivilisation überall gleich zu sein. Aber es gab auch kleine Unterschiede und ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass das, was Charlie passiert ist eine Kleinigkeit war, aber eine Reihe von schrecklichen, unvorhersehbaren Ereignissen hat dazu geführt. Es ist also vorstellbar, dass wenn sich nur einer diese Faktoren in nur einer Realität geändert hätte, ein anderer Charlie jetzt dort draußen sein könnte und seinen Geburtstag feiern würde. Ich weiß es nur nicht, Jack. Das versuche ich Dir gerade zu erklären. Es ist möglich, dass es viele Realitäten gibt, in denen er immer noch am Leben und gesund ist. Es ist aber auch möglich, dass es bestimmte Ereignisse im Leben eines Einzelnen gibt, die einfach universell sind. Es tut mir Leid, ich kann Dir keine Antwort geben, die Du hören willst."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, welche Antwort ich hören will. Ich brauchte nur …etwas Hilfe mit der Vorstellung und … allem. Es hat mich verwirrt."

„Es ist eine sehr verwirrende Vorstellung. Das ist der Grund, warum ich versuche nicht mehr so oft darüber nachzudenken."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich damit belästigt habe.", sagte er plötzlich. „Du hast geschlafen. Ich war den ganzen Tag über ein Volltrottel, Du hast endlich geschlafen, ich hätte Dich nicht …"

„Es ist egal.", unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich bin froh, dass Du mir es erzählt hast. Ich würde nicht … wäre ich an Deiner Stelle, dann würde ich nicht alleine mit all diesen Gedanken kämpfen wollen. Du weißt, wenn Du eher etwas gesagt hättest …"

„Manchmal ist es einfacher, wenn niemand davon weiß. Sie behandeln Dich normal. Sie sehen Dich nicht … anders an."

„Ich verstehe, was Du meinst. Weißt Du, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, war ich damit ganz einverstanden, dass wir immer wieder umzogen, von Stützpunkt zu Stützpunkt. Es war viel einfacher mit Leuten zu tun zu haben, die kein Mitleid mit dir hatten und so."

„Ja. Aber manchmal … da ist es nicht besser."

Sie nickte und sie saßen für eine lange Zeit nur da und sagten gar nichts. Schließlich blickte er auf, und sah ihr in die Augen, und sie lächelte leicht.

„'Tschuldigung. Ich habe Dich die ganze Zeit über angestarrt, stimmt's?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Bist Du sicher, dass Du nichts willst? Ich könnte Kaffee machen, oder Dir ein Wasser holen, oder … Milch …"

„Nein, Danke. Ich sollte gehen."

„Musst Du nicht." Er sah leicht überrascht aus. „Ich meine, sicherlich verstehe ich, dass Du allein sein willst, aber Du bist hier her gekommen."

„Ich war heute so ein riesen Arschloch zu Dir. Du hättest mir eine scheuern sollen. Erst recht, als ich Dich geweckt habe. Du warst viel zu nett zu mir."

Sie lachte ein wenig. „Naja, ich werde es auch niemandem erzählen, wenn Du nicht hier bleibst." Sie rutschte zur Seite, um für ihn neben sich Platz zu machen.

Er verstand die Andeutung und setzte sich so, dass er auf ihrem vorherigen Platz saß und sich gegen das Kopfteil lehnte.

Sie sah ihn kurz von der Seite an, seufzte und legte ihren Kopf an einen ihrer Lieblingsplätze, auf seine Schulter. Sollte es dem Colonel nur annähernd so gehen wie ihr an dem Tag, an dem ihre Mutter starb, dann würden sie noch bis zum Morgengrauen so sitzen bleiben und schweigen.

„Glaub' es oder nicht, aber mir ging es heute viel besser als in den Jahren zuvor.", fing Jack nach einigen Minuten der Stille an.

„Ja?"

„Ja. Danke.", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Im Moment ist das mehr als nicht gut genug.", fügte er seufzend hinzu.

„Naja, Du kannst es nächstes Jahr wieder gut machen.", sagte Sam lässig.

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Dieses Jahr … ich bin so alt wie meine Mutter, als sie starb. Ich weiß nicht, warum mir das so sehr zu schaffen machte … Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich nächstes Jahr älter sein werde als sie und … ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen werde, aber ich nehme an, es wird nicht gut werden. Aber ich hätte gerne gewusst, was Dich den ganzen Tag bekümmert hat. Ich hätte nicht soviel Zeit damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken, auf welche schreckliche Weisen ich Dich verletzen könnte."

Zum ersten Mal an dem Tag lachte er und umarmte sie. Er drückte seine Nase an ihren Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sam fühlte, wie er tief einatmete und seufzte ebenfalls.

Sie entschied, dass es wirklich erstaunlich war, wenn man darüber nachdachte,. Wie in nur einer von einer unbestimmten Zahl von Realitäten, ein Tag so gut und gleichzeitig so schlecht sein konnte.

TBC

**A/N:Wie immer sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. Das nächste update kommt sicherlich genauso spät, also, wer es noch nicht getan hat und Interesse am update hat, setzt bitte den Story Alert. Ansonsten … ich freu mich riesig auf eure Reviews. Und sagt mal Danke an Callista, ansonsten wäre dieses update wohl noch später gekommen. LG Ling**

12


	14. Große Veränderungen

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor: Eve8

Originaltitel: Small Favors – Big Changes

Übersetzer: Linguna

A/N : Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich so ein klein wenig im östlichen Bayern sprich Franken lebe … wollt ihr wissen, welche Farbe ich diesen Winter nicht mehr sehen kann?

Vorab: Es kommen englische Namen vor, die ich nicht übersetzen konnte, besser gesagt wollte, weil der Wortwitz dann weg gewesen wäre und weil die Namen der sieben Zwerge auf Deutsch einfach nicht so viel hergegeben hätten, also:

Happy: glücklich

Sleepy: schläfrig oder auch müde

Dopey: bekloppt

Bashful: schüchtern

Grumpy: mürrisch

So und jetzt geht noch mal alle auf's Klo und dann reiten wir los. Nein, also ja ... holt euch noch ne Tasse Kaffee oder Tee oder was auch immer, unformatiert als Word hat der Spaß knapp 18 Seiten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 14 Große Veränderungen **

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam von hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die in ihr Zimmer fielen, geweckt. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stöhnte. Es war schon fast Mittagszeit. Aber andererseits, als sie das letzte Mal, an das sie sich erinnerte, auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen ist, war es kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens.

Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob der letzte Tag real gewesen war. Es war so bizarr gewesen … sie hatte den ganzen Tag gedacht, Jack wäre wegen irgendwas auf sie sauer, nur damit er sie, nachdem sie schlafen gegangen war, aufweckte und ihr erzählte, dass es Charlies' Geburtstag war.

Nachdem sie darüber geredet hatten, waren sie noch lange zusammen gesessen und hatten nichts geredet. Und sie haben zusammen geschlafen und es war kein bisschen seltsam gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht schüchtern fragen müssen, zu bleiben und er hatte nicht behauptet gehen zu wollen. Als sie schließlich nicht mehr länger mit ihm wach bleiben konnte, war sie einfach auf die Matratze hinunter gerutscht und er ist ihr gefolgt. Er lag auf seinem Rücken und hat sie in die Arme genommen, und sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und ihn so gut es ging umarmt. Sie wollte wach bleiben, um sicher zu gehen, dass mit ihm immer noch alles in Ordnung war, aber sie ist fast sofort eingeschlafen.

Einige Zeit später ist sie einmal aufgewacht und hörte, wie er friedlich schlief und schlief selbst sofort wieder ein.

Obwohl sie alleine war, wusste sie, dass sie das nicht alles nur geträumt hatte, da sie ihn immer noch an ihrem Kissen riechen konnte Neugierig, was Jack gerade tat und wie seine Stimmung heute sein würde, putzte sie sich schnell die Zähne und ging ihn suchen. Es war nicht schwer ihn zu finden. Es war immerhin eine kleine Hütte, und sie musste nur den Geräuschen von klappernden Töpfen und Pfannen, zugeschlagenen Schubladen und dem _Gesang_ von der Küche her folgen.

Das letzte Mal, als man Jack O'Neill singend ertappt hatte, war er unter Urgos Einfluss. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Entschuldigung. Und es gab auch keine Entschuldigung für das Lied. Sie zog eine Grimasse, als er sogar noch lauter wurde.

„Hey ja, hey ja, sie nahmen ihre Waffe, ihre Waffe ihre Waffe, hey ja beide nahmen ihre Waffe und _erschossen die Goa'uld_ …"

Sie musste laut lachen, als sie die Küche betrat. Er stand am Herd mit dem Rücken zu ihr, immer noch im Schlafanzug, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen nur eine Socke an und sang sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Entweder hatte er auch irgendeine Art von spastischen Anfall oder tanzte wie ein Volltrottel. Es war schwer zu sagen, was es war. Als er sie lachen hörte, drehte er sich schnell zu ihr um. Er hielt eine große zweizackige Plastikgabel in der Hand, von der jetzt gelbes, zerlaufenes Schmalz auf den Fußboden tropfte.

„Der sprichwörtliche Maikäfer wenn's blitzt. Wo ist Daniel mit seiner Videokamera, wenn man ihn braucht?", sagte Sam immer noch lachend.

„Ich hab ähm …" 

„Gesungen. Glaube ich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich unterbrochen habe, bitte, mach mit Deiner Aufführung weiter … wenn wir schon darüber reden, ich dachte, Du hasst ‚Chicago'. Hast Du nicht Teal'c erzählt, dass es eine Schande für den Namen Deiner Heimatstadt wäre, als der Film anlief?"

„Ich wusste, das war der Grund, warum Du ihn gestern ausgesucht hast." 

„Hey, zu der Zeit dachte ich, dass Du das verdient hättest.", sagte sie verteidigend und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Ich _hatte_ es mir verdient.", entgegnete ihr Jack.

„Vielleicht. Du tropfst Ei auf den ganzen Fußboden.", bemerkte Sam. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Pfanne auf dem Herd zu, ließ ein Geschirrtuch auf den Boden fallen und fing an das Ei mit dem Fuß aufzuwischen."

„Ist Rührei okay?", fragte er über seine Schulter hinweg. „Für was anderes wäre es jetzt sowieso zu spät."

„Hört sich gut an. Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja, bleib ganz, _ganz_ weit weg vom Herd."

„Sehr lustig. Zwar nicht so lustig, wie Dein Musicaldebut, aber …"

„Sam. Mag sein, dass Du der cleverste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt bist, aber ich warne Dich. Wenn Du Irgendjemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von dem erzählst, was Du heute gesehen hast, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, Dich umzubringen.". Drohte er und deutete er mit der Plastikgabel auf sie.

Sie lachte und sagte: „Zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Thor Dich auch gesehen hat …"

„Verdammt!", rief er.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf und sagte: „Also … wieso hast Du nur eine Socke an, oder will ich das überhaupt wissen?"

„Ich habe Wasser verschüttet, als ich den Kaffee gemacht habe und habe es mit meiner Socke aufgewischt. Er war also nass und ich habe ihn ausgezogen. Kannst Du bitte den Käse aus dem Kühlschrank holen?"

„Käse?"

„Ja. Um ihn zu reiben und in die Eier zu tun. Ist wirklich gut."

„Oh, ja." Sie nahm irgendeinen Käse heraus und gab ihm den Käse. Er nahm ihn aber nicht.

Er starrte den Käse and und sagte: „Streichkäse? Ich glaube nicht, dass der mit den Eiern gut schmecken würde. Nimm den Cheddar."

Sie verdrehte die Augen, legte den Käse zurück und versuchte den Cheddar zu finden.

„Er ist orange-gelblich, ohne Löcher …", rief er neckend.

„Sehr lustig.", sagte sie und fand ihn schließlich in einem Fach hinter einem Haufen anderer Sachen. „Er war versteckt.", erklärte sie und legte ihn trotzig auf die Arbeitsfläche neben ihn.

Das Frühstück machte Spaß. Das Essen war gut und Jack hatte eindeutig gute Laune. Sam nahm an, dass ein bisschen davon zu ihren Gunsten übertrieben war, um den gestrigen Tag wieder wett zu machen. Aber das war nicht wirklich wichtig.

Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nach gestern, die Dinge zur Sprache bringen müsste, die ihr jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrten. Gerstern war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte.

„Jack, ich denke, wir sollten … reden.", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie den Frühstückstisch abgeräumt hatten und wieder am Tisch saßen und noch mehr Kaffee tranken.

„Das ist sehr selten der Anfang einer guten Unterhaltung. Besonders, wenn man deinen Gesichtsausdruck in Betracht zieht, was ist los?"

„Ich denke nur … wir sind schon so lange hier. Ich denke, dass es Zeit wird Thor zu überzeugen, dass er uns wieder nach Hause lässt."

„Was lässt Dich denken, dass er uns jetzt zuhört. Was hat sich denn verändert?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist nur … ich meine, sollte es ihm jetzt nicht ziemlich klar sein, dass nichts … zwischen uns passieren wird. Wir könnten genauso gut aufhören, unsere Zeit hier zu vergeuden und wieder zur Arbeit gehen."

So wie er sein Gesicht verzog, sagte sie das harscher, als sie es vorgehabt hatte. Aber er erholte sich schnell.

Jack wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass er gestern absolut schrecklich zu Sam gewesen war, aber sie hatte auf die ganze Sache so perfekt reagiert, dass er sich immer noch unglaublich schuldig dafür fühlte. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie schon völlig darüber hinweg war. Er war es immer noch nicht.

„Es ist wegen gestern?", fragte er leise.

„Nein.", sagte Sam schnell. „Naja, ich nehme an … irgendwie schon, vielleicht."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid …"

„Da ist nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen müsstest. Diese Situation ist nicht gut für Dich."

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Ich denke … das mit Charlie … die Asgard verstehen das nicht … ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie davon überhaupt wissen … ich verstehe, dass Du nie mehr wieder Kinder haben möchtest. Es würde Dich ständig daran erinnern … es muss einen Weg geben Thor zu überzeugen, dass sie auf etwas warten, was nie passieren wird …"

„Was macht Dich so sicher, dass ich keine Kinder mehr haben will?" „Wa … ich meine …" 

Jack beobachtete sie amüsiert. Er sah Sam Carter nur selten sprachlos, und sie schätzte selten eine Situation so falsch ein, wie sie es dieses Mal getan hatte, das heißt, wenn er ihren Gedankengang richtig nachvollzog.

„Ich nahm nur an … ich meine, mit dem was Du Thor und General Hammond erzählt hast …". Er konnte sprichwörtlich sehen, wann sich ihr Gehirn wieder einschaltete. „Ach, komm schon. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Du hast ihnen eiskalt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass Du völlig gegen diesen Plan bist. Wir haben uns nicht einmal darüber unterhalten, warum Thor uns hier monatelang eingesperrt hat, Du willst eindeutig keine …"

„Und Du willst welche?", unterbrach er sie.

Wow. Carter zweimal sprachlos in fünf Minuten. Neuer Rekord, dachte er stolz. Dann fühlte er sich leicht schuldig, weil er ihr so zusetzte und sagte: „Sam, hör zu … nur weil ich gegen diesen irrsinnigen Plan bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nie mehr wieder Kinder haben möchte. Und nur für die Akten, solltest Du Dich erinnern, so habe ich Dich nicht mitbekommen, dass Du Dich freiwillig dazu gemeldet hast, eine Laborratte zu spielen."

„Ich weiß, aber … vergiss es." 

„Nein, ich vergesse es nicht. Komm schon, Du hast es doch auf den Tisch gebracht. Wenn wir das jetzt nicht aus der Welt schaffen, dann kommt's später nochmal.", beharrte Jack.

„In Ordnung, was müssen wir ‚aus der Welt schaffen'?", schnell verlor sie ihre Geduld.

Jack nahm an, dass ihre Reaktion nachvollziehbar sei; nicht zuletzt war sie gestern unglaublich geduldig mit ihm gewesen. Es wäre jetzt nicht fair von ihm, sie auszuquetschen. Er musste jetzt eher derjenige sein, der redet, nicht der, der zuhört. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er was sagen würde, was ihre Gefühle noch weiter verletzten würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, Du würdest dich genauso ärgern über die, die uns in diese Situation gebracht haben, wie ich."

„Das tue ich auch.", beharrte Sam. „Aber ich dachte auch, dass Du keine Kinder haben möchtest. Ganz allgemein."

„Aber … Du weißt, dass ich Kinder mag." 

„Große Kinder. Anderer Leute Kinder. Ich wusste nicht, dass Du eigene haben wolltest."

„Naja…"

„Wir können immer noch versuchen mit Thor zu reden.", sagte sie plötzlich. „Das ändert nichts an der ganzen Sache."

„Wovon redest Du?"

„Es ist nur … wir sind hier schon _ewig_. Wie lange wollen die uns noch hier behalten? Glaubst nicht auch, dass es Thor nicht langsam begriffen hat? Wenn etwas hätte passieren sollen, dann wäre es das …"

„_Willst_ Du, dass was passiert?", fragte er plötzlich.

Jetzt war sie an der Reihe blöd aus der Wäsche zu gucken.

„'tschuldigung. Das war nicht fair.", sagte er schnell. Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Antwort er hätte hören wollen. Die eine wäre sehr gefährlich gewesen, die andere wäre zwar auf der sicheren Seite, aber extrem verletzend.

Sam entschied die Richtung ihrer Unterhaltung schnell zu ändern.

„Jack … nachdem, was gestern passiert ist … ich bin überrascht, dass wir uns überhaupt darüber unterhalten. Mir ist es nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Du überhaupt darüber nachdenkst nochmal … Kinder zu bekommen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, eine erbärmlich unpassende Antwort.

„So.", redete Sam weiter. „Wenn Du darüber also nachgedacht hast, dann kommt nur noch das Andere in Frage."

„Was ‚das Andere'?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Naja … nicht mit mir.", sagte sie lässig, so als wäre das keine große Sache. Ihre Augen straften aber Lügen und verrieten sie.

Jack starrte sie so lange an, dass sie sich extrem unwohl fühlte. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich denke, das ist der erste Schwachsinn, den ich je von Dir gehört habe."

„Ich …was?" 

„Sam …", er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war zum Haare ausreißen. Das war genau der Grund, warum er die Leute hasste, oder auch kleine graue Aliens, die sich in ihr Leben einmischten. Die idiotischen Regeln zwingen sie auseinander, der idiotische Zay'tarc Detektor zwang sie, ihre Gefühle öffentlich einzugestehen. Gefühle, die sie überhaupt nicht hätten haben dürfen und jetzt der ganze Scheiß mit den Asgard. Er hasst sie alle. Das war so überhaupt nicht die Art und Weise, wie das am Ende hätte passieren sollen.

„Du weißt, was ich für Dich empfinde.", murmelte er. Ein Außenstehender hätte es vielleicht als etwas seltsam empfunden, dass er dem Boden seiner leeren Kaffeetasse so ein zögerliches Eingeständnis machte.

Für einen Moment war er still, sah dann aber zu ihr auf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist ein durchgeknalltes Genie, Sam. Und wenn man nach Leuten gehen kann, die lieber nicht erwähnt werden wollen, namentlich Cassie, dann musst Du blind sein und in einer Höhle leben, um das nicht zu wissen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise und rutschte verlegen auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich wusste, dass … ich meine das mit dem Zay'tarc Detektor und alles …, dass da eine gewisse … Chemie zwischen uns ist. Oder so was. Aber das bedeutet nicht …"

„Hey, ich mich verdammt nochmal eindeutiger verhalten … als Du!", langsam wurde Jack wirklich frustriert.

Für ihn war es eine Tatsache, dass, während er zwar versucht hatte ihr gegenüber professionell zu bleiben, er wesentlich mehr Andeutungen über seine Gefühle für sie gemacht hatte, als sie. Vielleicht war der Grund, warum sie sich so unsicher über seine Gefühle war, dass sie nicht das Gleiche empfand, oder zumindest nicht mehr, falls sie das wirklich jemals getan hatte. Der Gedanke war zu viel für ihn.

„EINDEUTIG? Wann warst Du jemals eindeutig?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Öfters als Du?", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Ja, schön, versuch doch mal hier zu sein, wenn Du weg bist.", schrie sie sofort zurück.

„Was? Das mach ja überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Du weißt was ich meine! Vielleicht war es für Dich nicht die ganze Zeit offensichtlich, aber als Du mit Maybourne auf diesen Planeten gestrandet bist, oder als Du weg warst … bei den Tok'ra … oder als Du bei den Riole festgesessen warst, oder als Du auf _Edora_ warst, oder als Du mit Teal'c in der X-301 im All driftetest … es war für jeden anderen verdammt eindeutig!"

„Nun ja, … also gut. Also weißt Du es auch!" „Was genau soll ich wissen?" 

„Wissen, was jeder andere weiß, selbst die Asgard. Verdammt Sam, warum glaubst Du, dass sie das hier überhaupt vorgeschlagen haben? Die hätten auch das Baby auch in einer künstlichen Gebärmutter oder einem Inkubator oder einer Leihmutter machen können, sie hätten das Zeug sogar zusammenmixen können und es dir wieder einpflanzen können, und sie hätten immer noch das bekommen, was sie wollten, aber selbst Thor weiß, dass es nie so mit uns sein könnte."

„Wie meinst Du denn, wie es mit uns ist?", wisperte sie. Nach dem Geschrei, musste er sich anstrengen sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Es muss alles oder nichts sein, Sam. Zumindest für mich." Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung, und er konnte es nicht glauben, dass jemand, der so klug ist, so dumm sein konnte. Es musste eine Entscheidung gewesen sein, die sie schon vor langer Zeit getroffen hatte, um sich selbst davor zu schützen, verletzt zu werden. Jack hatte das auch versucht, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht war er nicht klug genug, um sich richtig dumm zu stellen.

Aber er _war_ klug genug, sich selbst zu schützen und sie nicht anzusehen, während er weitersprach. Er sah wieder in seine Kaffeetasse und gab zu: „Es ist völlig falsch, was Du vorhin gesagt hast. Über Kinder. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, irgendwann nochmal welche zu haben, nicht nachdem was mit Charlie passiert ist. Bis ich Dich traf."

Ihre Augen wurden noch größer. Hätte man ihr noch eine Brille aufgesetzt, hätte sie wie eine Eule ausgesehen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er und redete weiter. Wenn er schon damit begonnen hatte, dann konnte er es auch gleich vernünftig machen.

„Das gilt für vieles. Ich war … fertig. Mit allem. Von der Air Force weg, weg von … allem. Ich hatte abgeschlossen. Bei der ersten Mission nach Abydos, da half mir Daniel von meinen Selbstmordgedanken abzukommen. Das zweite Mal, mit Dir, es fühlte sich an, als wäre … alles wieder normal. Nochmal von vorne anfangen, oder was auch immer. Es ist ein Cliché und es hört sich lahm an, aber … es ist die Wahrheit. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir zu Anfang bewusst war, was überhaupt passierte, aber nach einer Weile wurde mir klar, dass ich mich auf die Arbeit freute, selbst wenn wir nicht auf andere Planeten gingen, und ich war wieder stolz auf das was ich tat. Ich wollte helfen, und war … glücklich. Daniel und Teal'c hatten natürlich auch viel damit zu tun. Wir vier zusammen, als Team und als … Familie. Aber irgendwann wurde mir klar, wie viel von Dir abhängig war, aber zu selben Zeit war es aber so, als hätte ich es schon immer gewusst … und dann … naja, nachdem der Rest meines Lebens wieder besser wurde, als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt hatte, fing ich an, über … Kinder … vielleicht … nachzudenken … eventuell. Aber es war mehr wie eine Übung, wie ein Traum oder so was, ein unbestimmtes Ziel für die Zukunft. Ich hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Du so … über mich denkst, nicht bevor Daniel in dieser alternativen Realität war, in der wir verlobt waren. Und um ehrlich zu sein, nach allem, was wir schon durchgemacht haben und Du das wirklich noch nicht wusstest, dann frage ich mich, ob Du jemals das Gleiche empfunden hast …"

„Das tu' ich.", sagte sie schnell.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und er grinste.

„Aber … Du musst alles sehen. Ich meine, Du musst verstehen, wie Deine Reaktion auf Thors Vorschlag für mich ausgesehen hat.", sagte Sam leise. „Wenn es für Dich alles oder nichts ist, warum warst Du so absolut dagegen es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen …"

„Weil es genau das Gleiche, wie mit den Zay'tarc Detektoren ist, nur noch viel viel schlimmer.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. „Wir haben schon so lange darauf gewartet und … und nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben, denke ich, dass wir, wenn das mit den Goa'uld vorbei ist, und jeder überglücklich ist, das hyper-dramatische, super-schmalzige Happy End verdient haben … ich will nicht, dass der Grund, warum wir letztenendes zusammen kommen, der ist, dass die Asgard es uns befohlen haben. Willst Du das?"

„Nein. Aber Thor sagte etwas in General Hammonds Büro, das hier ganz angebracht sein könnte."

„Wann?"

„An dem Tag, an dem er das alles hier eingefädelt hat. Es war nachdem Du davon gerannt bist."

„Oh. Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er und General Hammond haben darüber geredet, und Hammond hat versucht zu erklären, dass es nicht richtig wäre, sich in unser persönliches Leben einzumischen. Thor hat darauf nur gemeint, dass die Regeln das schon von vornherein getan hätten. Ich nehme an, dass Thor die ganze Sache als eine Chance ansieht, die Regeln aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

„Vielleicht, aber es ist nur …weißt Du, es ist viel Druck. Ich will nicht, dass Dir später klar wird, dass Du zu etwas gezwungen wurdest, was Du nicht wolltest und noch nicht bereit dazu warst und …ja. Ich könnte das nicht machen."

„Ich denke, ich kann Dich jetzt verstehen. Aber ich denke, irgendwie … muss ich Thor mehr Recht geben. Ich meine, ich hab' mir wirklich Mühe gegeben nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ich bin also immer noch dabei, mir über einiges klar zu werden … ich meine, wir fühlten uns schon bevor Thor sich mit einmischte zueinander hingezogen, richtig? Also für mich, wäre es eher das _wie_ wir endlich … aber es wäre sicherlich nicht das _warum_."

Jack nickte nur ein ganz klein wenig und ließ das erstmal wirken. Schließlich lächelte er und sagte: „Gut, dass Du so clever bist."

„Was genau willst Du damit sagen …"

„Ich sage, in Ordnung. Schach Matt. Game over. Ich gebe auf. Thor ist noch sturer als wir beide zusammen. Er gewinnt. Lass uns den kleinen Kerl anrufen und sagen, dass wir aufgegeben haben."

„Das ist … rührend."

„Ach, komm' schon, Du weißt, ich … ach, komm' schon. Ich bin kurz davor, einer von diesen wirklichen Weicheiern zu werden, die rumlatschen und Blumen pflücken oder so was …"

Sie lachte und sagte: „Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie Du Blumen pflückst, Jack."

„Ganz genau! Also, nachdem ich mein „mürrischer alter Mann"- Image wieder zurück habe, kann ich das sagen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, sich wie einer anzuhören, der auf einer Wiese herumhüpften sollte oder was auch immer …"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf das, was auch immer er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ich bin … ich bin wirklich froh, dass Du mir … den Unterschied klar gemacht hast. Wirklich, wirklich, wirklich froh. Es ist jetzt so … statt auf ein Happy End zu warten, können wir einfach das … „Happy" haben, ohne das „Ende". Hey, wir können unseren Kuchen haben und ihn auch essen.", erklärte er, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend.

Sam verdrehte die Augen, musste aber auch lachen.

„Und das von dem Mann, der behauptet Clichés zu hassen. Keine Sorge, dein „mürrischer alter Mann Image" hat Dir seit Jahren keiner streitig gemacht, Jack. Was nicht heißt, dass Du nicht ziemlich … süß sein kannst. Wenn Du willst."

„Wir sind wirklich seltsam, oder? Ich meine, wir wachen eines Morgens auf und planen alles. Reden darüber Kinder zu haben … und wir haben uns noch nicht einmal richtig geküsst."

„Ja. Wir hatten uns vor letzter Nacht noch nicht einmal richtig umarmt, hätte es nicht ein paar schreckliche Ereignisse gegeben.", fügte sie hinzu und lachte mit ihm.

„Und … was jetzt?", fragte Jack schließlich.

„Ich denke, Thor wird uns jetzt gehen lassen. Ich habe den Eindruck bekommen, wenn wir den Vorschlag der Asgard annehmen, würde der Präsident das auch tun."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", stimmte Jack zu. „Aber das habe ich eigentlich nicht gemeint."

„Wa …oh. Ähm. Okay."

Beide standen auf und dachten für sich: „Ja, das ist romantisch."

Als ihm klar wurde, dass Sam nicht mehr näher zu ihm herkommen würde, ging er vorsichtig auf sie zu. Sie wich ihm nicht aus, aber sie sah … nervös aus? Ängstlich? Nun ja, das war nicht gut.

„Sam, entspann Dich, okay. Ich will Dich nur umarmen." Nicht ganz wahr, aber es würde reichen.

Und es funktionierte auch. Er umarmte sie vorsichtig, einen Arm um ihren Rücken, die Hand auf ihrer Schulter, den anderen Arm um ihre Taille. Als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, zog er sie noch näher zu sich heran und drückte sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter.

Obwohl ihr Gesicht leicht gegen irgendeinen T-Shirt bedeckten Teil von Jack gedrückt wurde, musste Sam lächeln. Immer drückte er sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter, schon jedes Mal, bei dem er sie umarmt hatten, oder jedes Mal, wenn sie gesehen hat, wie er jemand anderen umarmt. Er hatte das sogar getan, als sie Daniel, noch unter dem Einfluss des Sarkophags, im Lager gefunden hatten. Es war unglaublich beruhigend zu wissen, dass während sich manche Dinge zwischen ihnen offensichtlich veränderten, so viele gute Dinge immer noch bleiben würden.

Mit dieser Einsicht entspannte sie sich komplett. Sie wusste, dass Jack das mitbekommen hatte, denn in dem Moment, in dem sie sich entspannte, schlang er seine Arme noch fester um sie, und er hob seinen Kopf leicht an, so dass seine Nase an ihren Nacken drückte. Sams' Hand strich seinen Rücken entlang, so dass sie seinen Nacken mit den Fingernägeln kratzen konnte. Sie küsste seine Schläfe und fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken.

Als er schließlich seinen Kopf hob, küsste er sanft ihre Schulter, was sie plötzlich als das absolut Süßeste fand, was irgendjemand jemals getan hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie schmunzeln. Sie hatte ihn schon zuvor gesehen. Wenn er manchmal aufwachte, dann sah er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so aus, dann verschwand es wieder und er stand auf, um die Wache zu übernehmen, oder um den ganzen Tag zu marschieren, oder was auch immer der Tag für sie bereit hielt. Verschlafen und glücklich.

Sie lachte und er runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Nur … was Dummes, das Daniel und ich immer machen."

„Will ich wirklich hören, was Du und Daniel immer macht?"

„Ach bitte. Und Du hast gefragt."

„Also gut, erzähl's mir schon."

„Wir haben Deine Stimmungen nach den Zwergen eingeteilt."

„Hä?"

„Schneewittchen … die sieben Zwerge … ich hab mir nur gerade gedacht, dass Du Sleepy und Happy bist …

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Schau, jetzt bist Du gerade ein kleines bisschen Grumpy. Wir sind an einem Wochenende darauf gekommen, als wir auf Cassie aufpassten, gleich nachdem sie hierher gekommen war, und sie versuchte unsere Kultur und alles, was sie verpasst hatte zu verstehen …"

„Ach,verdammtnochmal.", murmelte er. „Was war der Schlimmste? Grumpy?"

„Manchmal warst Du Dopey … Daniel war immer Sneezy als wir anfingen, manchmal war er Bashful, aber die schlimmste Stimmung für Dich war Doc."

„Ihr zwei seid die Doktoren …"

„Ja, aber es war mehr wie, DOC!", erklärte sie und imitierte seinen harrschen Ton, den er für Dr. Fraiser reserviert hatte. „Es ist die Stimmung, die Du immer nach einer Stipvisite auf der Krankenstation hast."

„Hmmpf.", war die einzige Antwort, die er ihr darauf geben konnte. Weil sie ihn immer noch vorsichtig beobachtete, verdrehte er schließlich die Augen und sagte:

„Meine eigenen Leute verarschen mich hinter meinem Rücken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass General Hammond sehr interessiert daran sein würde zu erfahren, dass Du Deinen CO als Dopey bezeichnest."

„Dafür würde ich jede Wette eingehen.", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Er würde es schätzungsweise sehr amüsant finden."

„Teal'c ist der einzige auf meiner Seite.", verkündete Jack gespielt mürrisch.

„WoraufDuDichverlassenkannst.", sagte Sam in einen Ton, der mehr als versöhnlich sein sollte.

Er lachte, weil sie einer seiner Phrasen benutzt hatte, und dann küsste er sie, weil er dachte, dass es getan werden musste.

Es geschah ohne Vorwarnung. Sie umarmten sich zwar immer noch, aber sie hatten schon so lange geredet, dass es sie unvorbereitet erwischt hatte. Nachdem sie für ein paar Sekunden, wie versteinert da stand, wich sie zurück und sah ihn überrascht an.

Er sah so verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion aus, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte und schnell sagte: „Ähm … Reflex. Tschuldignung."

„Gut, dann lass uns daran arbeiten."

Er lehnte sich wieder zu ihr hin. Sam blinzelte schnell und sagte: „Warte."

„Was?"

„Ich will nur …", sie holte tief Luft und fing wieder and zu reden, sehr schnell zu reden, so als ob es, das was sie sagte weniger peinlich machen würde. „Ich bin irgendwie immer noch nicht richtig wach, und Du hattest vorhin Recht damit, dass wir darauf schon eine lange Zeit warten, und es ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns wirklich küssen, mir wär's lieber, wenn ich … was an hätte. Und sauber wäre. Damit ich, wenn ich mich später daran erinnere, nicht daran denken muss, das ich meinen zerknitterten Schlafanzug an hatte, meine Haare noch keine Bürste gesehen hätten, und Du halb barfüßig warst."

„Ich finde aber, dass Du süß aussiehst so wie Du bist. Du bist ganz zerzaust.", unterbrach Jack sie lachend. Normalerweise redete sie nur so schnell, wenn sie etwas auseinander nahm.

„Ich ähm …ich möchte mich duschen und was anziehen."

„Okay.", wiederholte er und verkniff sich die Frage, ob er ihr dabei helfen könne.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was?", fragte er verteidigend.

„Ich weiß, was Du sagen wolltest."

„Naja … aber ich habe es nicht gesagt, das ist doch ein Punkt für mich, oder?", sagte er mit einem hoffnungsvollen Grinsen.

Sie lachte wieder und wollte etwas sagen, hielt dann aber inne, runzelte leicht die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte er wieder. Jetzt war er an der Reihe, sie misstrauisch anzusehen. „Du hast das mit den Zwergen schon wieder getan.", warf er ihr plötzlich vor. „Du hast mich in Gedanken schon wieder Dopey genannt!"

„Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wovon Du redest.", sagte Sam unschuldig, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand ins Bad.

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie davon tapste und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er wie ein Idiot seine leere Küche angrinste. Okay, vielleicht war der Vergleich mit Dopey gar nicht mal so weit her geholt. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er sich vielleicht auch was anziehen sollte. Und offensichtlich musste er entweder noch eine Socke anziehen, oder die andere auch ausziehen.

Jack zog sich schnell eine Kargohose und ein mintgrün kariertes Shirt an, von dem er ziemlich sicher wusste, dass Sam es mochte. Er hätte sich auch gern rasiert, aber sie beanspruchte immer noch das Bad, Rasieren stand also nicht wirklich zur Debatte. Er machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem und nahm das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, um sich von dem Geräusch des Föns abzulenken.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Sam ins Wohnzimmer, blieb überrascht stehen und lächelte Jack an. Er war in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen, die Füße lagen auf dem Kaffeetisch, der Kopf hing nach vorne und sein Kinn lag auf der Brust auf. ‚Jurassic Park' lag aufgeschlagen auf seinem Bauch, und er hatte das Shirt an, das sie ganz besonders an ihm mochte.

Einerseits war ihr bewusst, dass sie sauer sein könnte, dass er während er auf sie wartete eingeschlafen war, aber sie waren die letzte Nacht ziemlich lange auf gewesen, und er war schon aufgestanden, als sie aufwachte. Noch dazu brauchte er sowieso sehr viel mehr Schlaf als sie.

Sie war also entschlossen, ihn schlafen zu lassen, aber sie wollte es ihm noch ein wenig bequemer machen. Wenn er so weiterschlafen würde, mit dem Kopf nach vorne gebeugt, dann würde er sich kaum mehr bewegen können, wenn er aufwachte. Sie schlich leise zu ihm hinüber und hob das Buch von seinem Bauch auf, knickte die Ecke der Seite um, die er gerade las und legte es auf den Beistelltisch. Dabei streifte sie leicht seine ausgestreckten Beine.

Als sie seine Füße bemerkte, musste sie lächeln. Nicht nur, dass er Socken angezogen hatte, er hatte auch noch Schuhe an. Offensichtlich versuchte er ihr damit was zu sagen, weil keiner von beiden es mochte, Schuhe im Haus zu tragen.

„Wie unauffällig.", dachte sie hämisch lächelnd.

„Fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser?", fragte Jack leise und erreichte damit, dass sie aufschreckte. Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Er grinste nur ein ganz klein wenig.

„Ja. Danke."

„Kein Problem.", sagte er und streckte seinen Nacken. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Nicht lange.", versicherte sie ihm und wurde rot, als er ihr T-Shirt und ihre Jeans begutachtete.

„Lang genug.", antwortete er achselzucken und griff nach ihrer Hand. Als sie seine Hand nahm, entschied er, dass das ihm als Einladung reichte und zog sie zu sich her. Sie verstand was er wollte und setzte sich seitlich auf seinen Schoß.

Sie wurde jetzt furchtbar rot, was Jack unglaublich anziehend fand. Er machte den Fehler und sagte das laut, was Sam dazu brachte mit den Augen zu rollen und zu versuchen aufzustehen.

„Oh Nein.", sagte Jack bestimmt und hielt sie fest. „So … Du bist jetzt blitz blank sauber und angezogen, die Haare sind gekämmt. Ich hab' Schuhe an.", stellte er fest.

„Jup, hab' ich auch schon bemerkt.". Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, unter dem Vorwand, seine Füße noch einmal anzusehen.

Sie blickte wieder auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Jack musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Sie war immer noch nervös. Das war verrückt. Sie hatten schon den Rest ihres Lebens durchgeplant, sie lagen zusammengerollt wie zwei Kätzchen in seinem Lieblingssessel, und sie war immer noch nervös. Vielleicht war es, weil er gerade eingenickt war, aber er war absolut nicht mehr nervös. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Das hätte sich aber sehr schnell ändern können, nachdem er das gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Stichwort für Carters' große und überraschte Augen, dachte er.

„Ich hätte das schon eher sagen sollen, aber naja, ich weiß, dass Du das schon weißt, aber … ja."

„Trotzdem ist es gut, es zu hören.", sagte sie und blickte auf seine Schulter. Sie spielte mit dem Kragen seines Shirts, als sie wieder zu sprechen anfing: „Ich …", sie sah kurz zu ihm auf. „IchliebeDichauchJack."

Er strich über ihre Wange und sagte: „Danke."

Dieses Mal beugten sich beide zueinander hin, trotzdem hielt Sam wieder inne. Jack sah, wie ihr Blick zu seinen Lippen wanderte und sagte:

„Sam, was ist los? Wovor hast Du Angst?"

„Es ist nur … was ist, wenn nicht alles, so sein wird, wie wir uns es vorstellen? Sieben Jahre Erwartungen … was ist, wenn wir enttäuscht werden?"

Es gab viele Dinge an Sam Carter, die er nicht verstand und schätzungsweise, einige, die er nie verstehen würde, aber er kannte sie gut genug, um zu verstehen, unausgesprochen hinter ihrer Frage stand. Sie hatte tatsächlich Angst _er _würde enttäuscht sein. Das war so absurd, dass er fast lachen musste, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich schlagen würde, wenn er genau jetzt lachen würde.

„Wir werden so absolut nicht enttäuscht sein, Sam. Vertrau mir.", sagte er bestimmt.

Sam lächelte über die Bestimmtheit in seiner Stimme. Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass diese Bestimmtheit, die sie beruhigen sollte, sich ein bisschen ... zu bestimmt anhörte. Fast so, als wüsste er, dass es die Wahrheit war …

„Woher weißt Du das so genau, Jack?"

„Ähm ..ah … naja … ich weiß es einfach."

„Hatte ich noch ein anderes Alienvirus, an das ich mich nicht erinnere? Bin ich nochmal in der Umkleide über Dich hergefallen oder so was?"

„Nein, aber Danke, dass Du mich wieder daran erinnerst.", sagte er übertrieben grinsend.

Sie verpasste ihm halbherzig einen Stoß und dann gestand er: „Ich weiß es, weil ich es getan habe."

„Was meinst Du?"

„Ich habe Dich geküsst. In den Zeitschleifen. Und Du, Major Carter, hast mich auch geküsst.

„Das hab' ich?", schrie sie auf.

„Oh ja. Im Kontrollraum. Vor General Hammond und allen anderen."

„Ich ..huh. Wow. Na dann. Dann nehm' ich Dich beim Wort."

„Ja?". Bedeutete das, er durfte sie wieder küssen?

„Ja."

„Cool.", antwortete er einfach und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Er sah noch im Augenwinkel, wie sie die Augen verdrehte, bevor er sie küsste. Er ließ seine Augen lange genug offen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht immer noch ihre Augen verdrehte. Als sie ihre Augen schloß, zog er sie noch näher zu sich heran, damit er sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren konnte, z.B. sie solange zu küssen, bis sie ihren Verstand verlor.

Thor beamte General Hammond hoch auf sein Schiff.

„Sagen Sie ihnen, sie sollen stattdessen Karotten bestellen.", sagte Hammond und hielt seine Hand neben seinem Kopf, als würde er immer noch ein Telefon halten. Schnell sah er sich in Thors' Schiff um. Sein Herz raste. Er hätte O'Neill schon vor langer Zeit fragen sollen, wie er es schaffte, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung weggebeamt wird. Hammond fühlte sich zumindest so, als müsse er Thor bitten, Dr. Fraiser ebenfalls herzubeamen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keinen Herzattake hatte.

„Ich grüße Dich, General Hammond.", sagte Thor und trat in den Raum. Seine kleinen nackten Füße tapsten hastig über den glatten Boden. Hammond hatte ihn noch nie so schnell laufen sehen, geschweigedenn, so hüpfend. Das lies den Oberkommandanten der Asgardflotte fast schon … süß aussehen.

Hammond hoffte, dass die Asgard keine telephatischen Kräfte besaßen, räusperte sich und sagte: „So, Thor … was kann ich für Sie tun? Im Stützpunkt wird höchste Alarmstufe ausgerufen, wenn mein Assistent bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr am Telefon bin."

„Es wird nur einen Moment dauern. Ich wollte Dir nur etwas zeigen." Thor drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Fernbedienungs-Dingens, das er in der Hand hielt, und die ganze, gigantisch große Wand von Thors' Schiff zeigte plötzlich, wie Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter, am helligten Tag – laut der Zeitangabe in der Ecke des riesigen Bildschirms - in einem Sessel in O'Neills Wohnzimmer wie Teenager herumknutschten.

„Wow.", sagte Hammond und trat unfreiwillig einen Schritt zurück. Es war, als würde man ein Zugwrack ansehen. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen.

„Unsere Arbeit ist also getan.", sagte er schließlich und richtete Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Thor.

„Der schwierige Teil, ja. Der Rest wird sich von selbst ergeben. Ich werde später Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter besuchen und mit ihnen die Zukunftspläne diskutieren. Ich werde Dich in Deinem Büro aufsuchen, um Dich über die Details zu informieren."

„Gut. Ich muss nur noch herausfinden, wie ich die ganze Sache Jacob erkläre.", murmelte Hammond. „Wenn wir schon von ihm reden, solltest Du zufälligerweise ein Personenschutzschild herumliegen haben, das niemand braucht, ich müsste es mir vielleicht später ausleihen."

Thor nickte als er an seiner Kontrollkonsole hantierte um Hammond zurück ins SGC zu beamen.

„Das lässt sich arrangieren, General Hammond."

A/N: Es tut mir wirlich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wie gesagt, ich kann froh sein, dass bei uns der Schnee nicht ganz so hoch lag und unsere Dächer nicht zusammenkrachten (bis auf ein paar Garagenflachdächer). Ich bemühe mich das nächste Update etwas schneller zu posten. Versprechen kann ich nichts. Bin ab nächste Woche wieder im Labor und werde das schätzungsweise für das nächste viertel Jahr auch bleiben, was heißt … lernen, lernen, lernen, lernen und dazwischen arbeiten. Wer noch nicht hat und trotz meiner unregelmäßigen Updates noch mehr von der story lesen möchte, dem ist vielleicht gut geraten den Story Alert zu aktivieren. Ansonten freue ich mich wie Bolle über Reviews und es nützt tatsächlich mir nach längerer Zeit mal eine „swift kick in the pants" zu geben, ich vergesse die Story nicht, nur dass da tatsächlich Leute sind, die auf ein Update warten.

Danke für's Lesen und für die Reviews, die ihr mir hoffentlich da lasst.

LG

Ling

TBC

A/N:

19


	15. Ein kleiner Besuch

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins.

Autor:Eve8

Originaltitel:Small Favors – A little visit

Übersetzer:Linguna

A/N :Wie immer, Danke an Ursu.

**Kapitel 15**

**Ein kleiner Besuch**

Sam Carter war mit Jack O'Neill im Bett. Jedesmal, wenn ihr dieser Gedanke in den Sinn kam, musste sie lachen, und zwar auf eine „ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das wahr ist" Art und Weise. Das Seltsame daran war, dass sie immer noch einige ihrer Klamotten anhatten, und obwohl sie sich viel geküsst, und berührt haben, waren schon zwei Tage seit ihrer Unterhaltung in der Küche vergangen, die ihr Leben für immer verändert hat, und bis hatten sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen.

In fast jeder Hinsicht waren das die zwei glücklichsten Tage ihres Lebens, aber nach sieben Jahren UST, war sie mehr als bereit für ein klein wenig RST. Und sie wusste, dass es Jack auch war, aber er bestand darauf‚ dass sie das alles ‚langsam angehen würden', damit sie das nicht ‚verbauen würden'. Sie verlor nur langsam ihre Geduld dabei.

Wenn er einfach nur ein Gentelman sein wollte, dann war es vielleicht an der Zeit, ihm klipp und klar zu sagen, dass er damit aufhören soll.

Sie rollte sich von ihm weg, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte und stubste an seine Schulter.

„Jack, wach auf."

Er drückte seine Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jack, komm schon."

„Schlafenszeit. Schhhh. Einige von uns sind schon etwas älter und brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf."

Ein gereizt klingendes Geräusch kam aus dem hintersten Teil ihrer Kehle, bei dem er schon vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt hatte immer, aber wirklich immer aufmerksam zu sein. Er öffnete seine Augen und zog sie wieder zu sich heran.

„Was ist los, hab ich geschnarcht oder so was?"

„Nein.", sagte sie sachlich, drückte ihn auf seinen Rücken, rollte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte … was immer das auch gewesen wäre.

Gut, das war sicherlich eine hervorragende Art geweckt zu werden, dachte sich Jack, und sah lächelnd auf Sams Mund, während seine Hand unter ihr Shirt glitt und ihren Rücken streichelte.

Ihr ganzer Körper war völlig mit seinem verschmolzen. Sein Gehirn hatte noch nicht die Zeit, richtig wach zu werden, bevor er von ihr komplett überwältigt wurde. Als sie dann kurz darauf aufhörte, seinen Mund zu attackieren, dafür aber mit seinem Nacken weitermachte, und dann zur gleichen Zeit anfing mit ihm zu _reden_, war er total verloren.

Erwartete sie allen Ernstes, dass er _jetzt _fähig war mit ihr zu reden?Sie müsste erst _damit_ aufhören, ihm dann gut zwanzig Minuten unter einer sehr kalten Dusche geben. Allein.

„Sam, Du bist sehr viel besser darin als ich, mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun, ich habe im Moment keine Ahnung, wovon Du redest …", brachte er schließlich heraus und war sehr stolz auf sich selbst, so viel gesagt zu haben.

Sie lachte gegen Nacken. Er machte sich ihre momentane Ablenkung zu Nutze und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, indem er ihren Kopf fest an seine Schulter drückte.

„Nicht fair.", murmelte sie.

„Du hast selbst nicht fair gespielt, meine Liebe.", entgegnete er ihr.

„Gut, hörst Du jetzt zu?"

„Ich höre Dir _immer_ zu.", bekräftige er. „Ich hab' zwar die meiste Zeit keine Ahnung, was Du tatsächlich _sagst_, aber …"

„Glaubst Du, dass wir in einer Art Asgard Reality Show sind oder so was?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Wa… hä?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, wir wissen, dass Thor uns beobachtet … machst Du Dir Gedanken darüber, dass er sieht wie wir Sex haben?"

Er hustete und sagte: „Oh, Nein. Hatte ich nicht … _jetzt _schon."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, aber ließ ihn die Unterhaltung nicht in eine andere Richtung lenken. „Was stimmt dann nicht, Jack? Und komm jetzt nicht mit ‚ich bin alt'. Ich weiß, dass Du seit zwei Tagen ‚bereit' bist. In der Tat ..,", sie machte eine Pause und drückte sich unmissverständlich an ihn heran. Er hisste. „ … bist Du _jetzt_ bereit."

„Ich bin schon seit Jahren bereit, Sam.", sagte Jack und ließ sie los. „Aber ich …", er schweifte ab und fuhr abwesend mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Was?"

„Ich wollte …okay, das wird sich jetzt … egoistisch anhören, aber ich wollte ein bisschen Zeit nur mit Dir haben, ohne dass es gleich darum geht, ein Baby zu bekommen."

Sam brach angesichts seines Geständnisses lachend zusammen, aber versuchte schnell, die Kontrolle über sich wieder zu gewinnen, damit er die Tatsache, dass sie lachte nicht falsch verstehen würde. Die beste Art das zu tun, war, sich abzulenken, und glücklicherweise lag sie auf der besten Ablenkung, die sie bekommen konnte.

Sie küsste ihn solange, bis es nicht mehr lustig war, drückte sich zögernd von ihm weg, und sagte: „Du liest Deine Memos wirklich nicht."

„Ich bekomme _meine_ Memos nicht.", entgegnete Jack.

„Das weibliche Personal bekommt Spritzen, Jack …"

„Hey, wir _alle_ bekommen Spritzen, ich denke der Doc gibt mir mehr als alle anderen …", grummelte er, und begann automatisch auf die gleiche Weise zu schmollen, als wäre er auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation oder käme gerade von ihr.

„Jack. Ich rede über Verhütung. Das ist jetzt nicht exakt, aber es sind mindestens noch sechs Wochen, bevor die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich _überhaupt_ schwanger werden könnte, und vielleicht noch sehr viel länger, weil ich die Spritzen schon eine Zeit lang bekomme und es möglicherweise noch eine Weile dauern wird, bis wieder alles … normal ist."

Er verzog das Gesicht und sagte: „ Schon gut, schon gut … ich brauche keine Details." Langsam begriff er, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und sagte: „Warte mal, wenn ich Dich schon vor zwei Tagen gefragt hätte, hätten wir schon …"

„Jup."

„Verdammt."

„Wenn Du vielleicht nicht so viel Angst davor hättest über weibliche R …"

„Lalalala.", unterbrach er sie laut und presste seine Augen zusammen. Ihr war aber bewusst, dass er die Situation besonders leichtfertig nahm. „Hey, ich kenn' Dich jetzt seit sieben Jahren, und alles was ich wissen muss ist, am 18. mit einer Tüte Snickers Miniature in Dein Labor zu schleichen."

„Ja, wenn Du nicht soviel Angst vor dem Thema hättest, dann würdest Du wissen, dass ich die Snickers seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr _unbedingt_ brauche."

„Verdammt.", sagte er wieder.

„Ist schon gut, ich will sie immer noch und freu mich jedes Mal darauf.", versicherte sie ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Also wegen dieser Asgard Reality-Show … Du hast das nicht ernst gemeint, oder?

„Nein, warum sollte Thor voyeuristisch veranlagt sein. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass es … aufregend findet, oder so. Normalen Leute interessieren sich ja auch nicht dafür, wie sich Pflanzen vermehren."

„Das ist dann also ein … ‚Nein'?"

„Ja, es ist ein Nein."

„Gut, weil mir gerade klar wurde, was Du vor ein paar Minuten gesagt hast."

„Was?"

„Sechs Wochen, hm?"

„Minimum."

„Nett."

………………………………………….

Jack wachte auf und spürte, wie jemand mit einem sehr kalten Finger in den Rücken bohrte. Da er sich eng an Sam geschmiegt hatte und ihre Hand hielt, während die andere in die Matratze gepresst war, wusste er, dass es nicht sie sein konnte; was ein Problem war, da sie schon seit Monaten alleine waren.

Zögernd rollte er sich von ihr weg und blinzelte langsam, als er Thor ins Gesicht sah.

„Hey, Du bist tatsächlich hier.", war das Erste, was aus seinem Mund kam, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Hologramme in der Regel niemandem mit dem Finger in den Rücken bohrten .

„Sei gegrüßt O'Neill. Ich möchte mit Dir sprechen."

„Jetzt?"

„Jedesmal, als ich versuchte Dich zu kontaktieren, waren Du und Major Carter … beschäftigt. Ich nahm an, dass ihr nicht gestört werden wolltet."

Jack hustete um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und sagte: „Ähm, ja, Thor, warum wartest Du nicht im Wohnzimmer? Ich bin in einer Sekunde da."

„Jawohl, aber ich kann nicht lange bleiben, O'Neill.", sagte Thor bestimmt und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

„Schade.", murmelte Jack sarkastisch und zog sich vorsichtig von Sam weg. Er war überrascht, dass sie nicht aufwachte, aber auch froh darüber, da er Thors Mangel an … Anstand? Mangel an irgendwas, kannte. Vielleicht Selbstwahrnehmung. Verdammt noch mal, der Kerl lief die ganze Zeit splitterfasernackt herum … egal, Sam würde sich dabei nicht wohl fühlen.

Jack fühlte sich dabei selbst nicht wohl, aber komm schon. Er war immer noch ein Mann. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht wohl, aber er war auch verdammt stolz auf sich selbst. Und da es dort keine Männer in einem Umkleideraum oder einer Bar gab, denen er ohne Ende über sein (nicht mehr nicht existierendes) Sexleben mit einem geheimnisvollen, selbstsicheren Lächeln im Gesicht erzählen konnte, nahm er an, dass der nackte, kleine Alien im Wohnzimmer ein guter Ersatz war.

Er deckte Sam sorgsam zu und zog sich an. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer und deutete Thor an, sich zu setzen. Thor ließ sich auf dem Beistelltisch nieder. Jack nahm in dem gemütlichen Stuhl Platz und sagte: „So mein Freund, man hat schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Nett, dass Du mal vorbei schaust. Übrigens, Danke für das ganze Essen, ausgezeichneter Service. Ich nehme an, dass Du gekommen bist um uns nach Hause zu holen, jetzt wo wir uns auf deinen Vorschlag eingelassen haben."

„Naja …", fing Thor an.

„ACH! Ich wusste es! Was ist jetzt der Haken?"

„Ich habe nicht die Zeit Dir alles zu erklären, O'Neill. Aber, obwohl wir alle sehr erfreut über die Entwicklung dieser Herzensangelegenheit sind, gibt es immer noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, über die wir uns noch einig werden müssen, und uns wäre es lieber, wenn ihr erstweilen noch hier bleibt. Jetzt wo ihr … zusammen seid … seid ihr nicht glücklich über ein wenig Zeit allein?"

„Ja, sicher, aber irgendwann lässt Du uns hier raus, richtig?"

„Natürlich. Und es wird sich alles klären, wenn ihr zum SGC zurückkehrt."

„Gut." Jack wusste, wäre Sam wach gewesen, hätte sie Thors lahmarschige Erklärung, nicht ohne ein paar ernste Fragen zu stellen geschluckt. Also war es gut, dass sie immer noch schlief.

„Gibt es noch etwas?", fragte Thor höflich.

„Ja, ähm … wir fragten uns, ob Du …", fing Jack verlegen an.

Thor sah ihn so gütig an, dass Jack Probleme hatte, zu sagen, was er wollte.

„Thor, wenn ich Dir den Namen Paris Hilton nenne, würde Dir das irgendwas sagen?", fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein.", antwortete Thor.

„Nein? Pam und Tommy Lee?", versuchte er erneut.

„O'Neill."

Jack erkannte Thors „Du gehst mir wirklich auf den Sack, Du Idiot"-Blick. Er unterschied sich nicht sehr von seinen anderen, man musste den Kerl schon kennen. Jack räusperte sich und sagte: „ Was ich meine ist, Du zeichnest nicht alles … auf Video oder Audio … auf"

„Ich verstehe.", unterbrach ihn Thor. „Ich beobachte euch täglich mit meinen Schiffssensoren, um sicher zu gehen, dass mit euch alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe schon seit einigen Tagen versucht, euch zu erreichen. Meine Schiffsensoren zeigen mir an, wo ihr euch befindet und euren vitalen Status, wie z.B. die Herzfrequenz, wenn ihr also …"

„Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden. Du lässt uns also ein wenig Intimssphäre."

„Natürlich."

„Danke."

„Bitte teile Major Carter mit, wie glücklich wir über diese Entwicklung sind."

„Worauf Du Dich verlassen kannst."

Thor nickte und verschwand in seinem Lichtstrahl.

Nachdem Thor verschwunden war, ging Jack aufs Klo, und da er schon mal im Bad war, könne er sich auch gleich rasieren und die Zähne putzen. Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam, lächelte er. Sam hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er gratulierte sich selbst für sein Geschick, ging auf das Bett zu und stolperte prompt über einen Schuh. Mit unverständlichen Fluchen, fiel er laut auf den Boden.

Jack bemerkte ungläubig, dass Sam sich noch immer nicht bewegte, als er sich in eine halb sitzende Position neben dem Bett aufzog, seine Beine ungraziös vor ihm ausgestreckt, sodass er sich plötzlich wie Bambi vorkam, als es zum ersten Mal versuchte auf Eis zu gehen. Jack runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich abwesend, wo um alles in der Welt er _diesen_ Vergleich her hatte. Cassie's Besessenheit von Disney Filmen war absolut nicht gut für seinen männlichen Ruf.

Sam hatte noch nichts gesagt, oder sich bewegt, aber schließlich bemerkte er, dass sich die Bettdecke leicht bewegte und er wusste, dass sie darunter kicherte.

„Okay, seit wann bist Du wach?", fragte er, als er zurück ins Bett ging.

„Hmmm, gibt's was Neues von Thor?"

„Ja, er hat mal kurz vorbei geschaut."

„Hat er Einkäufe da gelassen?"

„Jup,", sagte Jack lachend. „Wackelpudding und Klopapier. Und noch andere Sachen."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Er hat auch noch ungefähr zwanzig verschiedene Schwangerschaftstests dagelassen.", informierte er sie, nahm sie in den Arm und schlummerte sofort ein.

Sams Augen öffneten sich abrupt, und sie war zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag völlig wach. Sie drehte sich zu Jack um. Er schlief schon wieder fest, obwohl er schon mal wach war und Thor für eine Weile unterhalten hatte. Und sich offensichtlich rasiert hatte, bemerkte sie, als sie ihre Hand sanft gegen seine Wange presste.

Die einfache, lässige, lustige Art und Weise, wie er ihr von den Schwangerschaftstests erzählt hatte, machte ihr zum ersten Mal klar, dass es tatsächlich passieren würde und zwar bald.

Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr das genau in diesem Moment so bewusste wurde. Aber die Tatsache, dass es ihm so offensichtlich nichts ausmachte tröstete sie und überraschte sie gleichzeitig. Sie lächelte, als sie den kleinen Streifen Rasiercreme an seinem Hals entdeckte, wischte ihn mit ihrem Daumen weg, gähnte und schlief auch wieder ein.

………………………………………..

„DanielJackson, ich glaube nicht, dass das klug ist.", konstatierte Teal'c, folgte seinem Freund aber trotzdem zu General Hammonds Büro.

„Naja, was können wir schon tun. Er kann mich nicht verklagen und ich will eine Antwort. Und Du auch, das weiß ich, oder war das ein anderer Jaffa, in den ich heute morgen in Sams Labor, hineingerannt bin, und der behauptet hat, er würde sich nur „mal umsehen?"

S

„In der Tat, das war ich.", gestand Teal'c, neigte seinen Kopf und folgte Daniel den Flur entlang.

Da die Tür offen stand, klopfte Daniel am Türrahmen zu General Hammonds Büro.

„General, haben Sie vielleicht eine Minute Zeit?", fragte er bestimmt und trat in seinem „ich bin zwar zerstreut, besitze aber Durchsetzungsvermögen" -Modus ein.

Es war der beste Weg von Jack ein paar Extrastunden mit ein paar neuen Ruinen zu bekommen, und er dachte, dass es beim General auch funktionieren würde. Teal'c sah besonders einschüchternd aus und folgte ihm.

„Meine Herren, was kann ich für Sie tun?", sagte er ruhig, obwohl er sich schon gut vorstellen konnte, warum die beiden da waren.

„Sie haben uns gesagt, dass Sam und Jack bald wieder zurückkommen würden. Das ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile her und sie sind immer noch nicht hier."

„Oh, ich dachte Dr. Frasier hätte es Ihnen erzählt, Dr. Jackson. Ich habe mit Major Carter gesprochen und sie hat mich um etwas mehr Zeit für sich selbst gebeten. In Anbetracht der Umstände, hielt ich das für eine gute Idee."

„Und wo ist sie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Dr. Jackson. Ich hielt es nicht für notwendige einen meiner besten Soldaten danach zu fragen, wo sie jede Sekunde ihres ersten Urlaubs seit Jahren verbringt."

„Es ist nur … sehr ungewöhnlich von ihr, die Stadt zu verlassen, ohne dass sie uns davon erzählt … oder ohne an ihr Handy zu gehen, oder ihre E-Mails abzurufen …"

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr geht es gut, Dr. Jackson. Und sie wird am Montag zurück sein und dann können Sie sie fragen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hat."

„Was ist mit O'Neill?", wandte Teal'c ein.

„Colonel O'Neill ließ mich in keinem Zweifel darüber, dass er nicht gestört werden wolle. Er wird ebenfalls am Montag zurückkehren."

„O'Neill ist sehr wahrscheinlich zu seiner Hütte gefahren.", versicherte Teal'c.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte wir auch hinfahren, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist und ihm Gesellschaft leisten.", sagte Daniel plötzlich.

Hammonds Augen wurden groß, aber er überspielte es schnell.

„Es ist eine lange Fahrt, Dr. Jackson. Wenn sie dort ankommen, wird er schon wieder auf dem Rückweg sein."

„Daniel Jackson, wenn wir zu O'Neills Hütte fahren, dann zwingt er uns sehr wahrscheinlich mit ihm zu fischen.", sagte Teal'c.

Daniel war einer von nur drei Personen, die fähig waren die Furcht aus Teal'cs Stimme herauszuhören, als er sprach.

Daniel seufzte. „Ja, okay. Dann … bis Montag. Danke, Sir."

Hammond hielt sie auf, als sie gerade durch die Tür gehen wollten.

„Dr. Jackson?"

„Ja … Sir?"

„Bitte erzählen Sie Dr. Fraiser von diesem Gespräch, damit sie endlich aufhört."

„Mit was aufhört?"

„Sie kommt in regelmäßigen Abständen hierher, mit ‚wichtigen' Formularen, die ich unterzeichnen soll … für mehr Mullbinden, einen neuen Defibrillator, … sie impfte mich gegen Grippe … ganz ehrlich, ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, dass ihr nächster Grund hier vorbei zu schauen, etwas … drastischer ist."

Daniel nickte. Er versuchte, nicht zu lachen und sagte: „Das … werde ich ihr ganz sicher erzählen."

„Ich danke Ihnen."

Als sie im Gang waren, sagte Daniel: „Wow, wir hätte mit Janet zusammenarbeiten sollen."

„Da stimme ich zu.", sagte Teal'c.

„Teal'c … glaubst Du, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Jack und Sam … zusammen … irgendwo sind?", fragte Daniel vorsichtig, als ihm die Idee in den Sinn kam.

Sie blieben mitten im Gang stehen und sahen einander an. Schließlich schüttelte Daniel lachend den Kopf über seine eigene Idee, und sagte bestimmt:

„Nah, das würden sie nie tun."

**A/N: Sorry for he delay, hab ich euch schon erzählt, dass ich an meinem allerersten Paper bastle … was soll ich sagen, die EBio hat mich völlig eingenommen. Wie immer, wer noch nicht hat, Updates kommen, aber unregelmäßig, aktiviert also bitte den Story Alert und gibt mir von Zeit zu Zeit mal nen Arschtritt, das hilft meistens. g Danke für die Geduld, für's lesen und … für's REVIEWEN winkmitdemZaunpfahl**


	16. Stipvisiten

Kapitel 16

Stipvisiten

„Jack, das wirst Du NICHT tun.", sagte Sam, und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ach, komm schon.", jammerte Jack. „Die letzten drei Mal, als Thor via Hologramm hier auftauchte … störte er. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst Du darüber auch nicht sehr begeistert. Ich habe Dein Gesicht noch nie so rot gesehen, außer vielleicht, als Du auf 595 aufgewacht bist und Dich an die Nacht zuvor erinnert hast als Du dieses Zeug getrunken hattest und Dein …"

„WIE oft wirst Du mir das noch unter die Nase reiben?", fragte Sam, und wurde schon beim Gedanken an jenes berüchtigte Ereignis rot.

„Nur noch ein paar Mal, ich versprech's.", versicherte Jack sarkastisch, und nahm den Grund der Diskussion auf: das Bild, an dem er fast den ganzen Morgen gemalt, und seine künstlerischen Fähigkeiten bewundert hatte. Es regnete, somit konnte er also nicht Fischen, und Sam hatte lange geschlafen. Er war gelangweilt und als er ein paar Zeichenstifte in einer Schublade gefunden hatte, hatte er Thor ein Geschenk gemalt, das Sam gerade zu zerstören drohte.

„Komm schon Sam, willst Du wirklich, dass Dich Thor noch einmal nackt sieht?", fragte Jack grinsend, als er sich an ihren völlig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an dem Tag erinnerte, an dem Thor in das Wohnzimmer kam … okay, sich ins Wohnzimmer beamte.

„Okay, vielleicht kann man das System etwas verfeinern, aber …"

„Er sagt, er hat's versucht. Komm' schon, er wird es sowieso lustig finden."

„Nein, das wird er nicht. Noch werden das General Hammond und der President lustig finden, wenn sie davon hören. Kannst Du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was passiert ist, als Du Freyers Mutter beleidigt hast?"

„Ach, es wird ihnen nichts ausmachen … außerdem … vermasselt er meinen Stil.", beteuerte Jack.

„Das ist mir egal, Jack. Du wirst Thor, dem obersten Kommandaten der Asgard Flotte, keinen Zettel geben, auf dem steht: ‚Wenn die Hütte am Beben ist, dann bleib' wo Du bist!"

„Aber …"

„Und die kleine Zeichnung, die Du gemacht hast, ist einfach nur _falsch_!"

„Zumindest kann ich mehr als Strichmännchen zeichnen.", sagte er freudig.

„Jack O'Neill, wenn Du dieses Stück Papier einem der mächtigsten Alliierten der Erde gibst, wird das nichts ausmachen, es hat sowieso keinen Zweck.", sagte Sam und verschränkte resolut die Arme.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bevor Jack verstand, was sie meinte und grummelte schließlich: „Schon gut, es war sowieso nur einen Witz."

„Sicher."

„Natürlich! Du bist scharf, wenn Du sauer bist.", sagte er mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Sam seufzte, schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu lächeln. Sie war damit nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Sie wussten beide, das es eine leere Drohung war, genauso wie Jack's Vorschlag von Anfang an. Aber er hatte Recht. Thors unpassende Unterbrechungen fingen langsam wirklich an zu stören.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Hi Thor … woa, sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte Hammond. Thors Schultern hingen leicht herab, und ließen ihn ziemlich niedergeschlagen aussehen. General Hammond dachte, dass in diesem Moment selbst Dr. Jackson beeindruck gewesen wäre, wie gut er leichte Veränderungen in der Körpersprache des kleinen grauen Aliens interpretieren konnte.

„Ich verschwende wertvolle Zeit damit zu versuchen, nach Major Carter und O'Neill zu sehen und ihnen gleichzeitig ihre Intimsphäre zu wahren. Es ist schwierig."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das für sie kein sehr nützlicher Zeitvertreib ist."

„Das ist es nicht.", stimmte Thor zu. „Ich ziehe es in Betracht, ihnen ein Kommunikationsgerät zu geben, damit sie mir einmal am Tag, wann immer sie Zeit finden und es ihnen gerade passt, versichern können, dass es ihnen gut geht."

„Hört sich gut an.", gab ihm Hammond Recht, und fragte sich, warum ihnen das nicht schon früher eingefallen ist. „Vermuten sie noch nichts?"

„So weit ich weiß, noch nicht."

„Das ist zumindest etwas. Der Rest des SG1 Teams und Dr. Fraiser werden meiner Meinung nach etwas zu neugierig."

„Nun gut, sie müssen nicht mehr lange warten.", sagte Thor und dematerilisierte sich.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam schwamm im See. Das Wasser fing an wieder kalt zu werden. Schon sehr bald würde es zu kalt sein, um darin zu schwimmen, also wollte sie es ausnutzen, so lange sie noch konnte. Sie tauchte nahe dem Dock auf, um Luft zu holen und bemerkte, dass Jack endlich aus der Hütte gekommen war und jetzt barfuß am Rand des Docks stand und sie beobachtete.

„Was?", fragte sie nervös.

„Hattest Du den schon immer hier?", fragte er.

„Wen?"

„_Den_."

Sam folgte seinem Blick zu ihrer Brust und verstand, dass er von dem schwarzen Bikini redete. Sie hatte keinen Grund mehr, sich zu schämen und, den Bikini zu tragen, wenn er dabei war.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Warum? Gefällt er Dir?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern tat so, als wäre es ihm eigentlich egal und sagte: „Ist okay. Bist Du schon fertig?"

„Vielleicht.", wiederholte sie. „Warum?"

„Du siehst aus, als würde es dir kalt sein."

„Komm rein und find's heraus.", forderte sie ihn leichtfertig heraus. Sie fand es lustig, dass er schätzungsweise hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Stunden _am_ See saß, aber so zögerlich war, tatsächlich rein zu gehen und das Wasser zu genießen. Es war eine seltsame Eigenart, die sie ziemlich faszinierend fand.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Du da drin krank wirst.", bekräftigte er und setzte sich so hin, dass seine Beine über den Rand des Docks hingen. Sie schwamm zu ihm herüber, hielt vor ihm an.

Jack war erst zweimal geschwommen: als er die erste Wette mit ihr verloren hatte und hinein gesprungen war, was schon lange her war, und als er sie zum ersten Mal beim Schwimmen mitten in der Nacht erwischt hatte. Sam, die sich völlig im Klaren drüber war, dass das eines der letzten Male, wenn nicht sogar das letzte Mal sein wird, dass sie in diesem Sommer im See schwamm, entschied, dass sie das nicht alleine machen wollte.

„Gut, ich bin fertig. Hilfst Du mir raus?", fragte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.

Er nahm sie und prompt zog sie ihn mit einem gewaltigen Platscher zu sich ins Wasser. Er tauchte spritzend auf und schrie über ihr Gelächter hinweg. „Verdammt, Sam, es ist eiskalt!"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Außerdem war das eine Unterrichtsstunde."

„In was?"

„Fischen.", erklärte sie und schwamm von ihm und vom Dock weg, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht gleich wieder rausgehen würde.

Während er sich seine Klamotten auszog und sie auf das Dock warf, wo sie mit einem überraschend lautem „Schwaps" landeten, bewegte sich Sam immer weiter in den See hinein und schrie: „Du musst zugeben, Du hast es verdient, Jack. Seit Jahren fischst Du in dem See nach irgendetwas … irgendetwas musste sich dafür bei dir rächen."

Als er sich bis auf seine Shorts ausgezogen hatte, drehte er sich ruhig zu ihr um, und schrie: „Sam?"

„Ja?"

„An Deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt rennen."

Nun gut, sie konnte nicht _rennen_, aber sie quietschte und steuerte das gegenüberliegende Ufer an, als er sie plötzlich verfolgte.

Als er sie endlich gefangen hatte, hielt er sie fest und sagte: „Danke für den Unterricht, Carter. Ich habe herausgefunden, was ich all die Jahre falsch gemacht habe."

„Und … das war?"

„Der falsche Köder.", sagte er und küsste ihre Nase, die kälter war, als er erwartet hatte.

Sie lachte, verdrehte die Augen und warf ihm den Blick zu, von dem er jetzt wusste, er bedeutet, dass er lustig war, aber an der Grenze zu kitschig. Hey, sie hatte damit angefangen …

„Es ist arschkalt hier drin!", erklärte Jack plötzlich mit seiner viel imitierten Dr. Evil Gestik, zog ihren Körper so nah an sich heran, wie er nur konnte, was nicht annähernd so nah war, wie ihm lieb gewesen wäre, da sie ja immer noch Wasser treten mussten.

„Ich dachte Du kämst aus Minnesota, Jack. Verträgst Du nicht ein bisschen kaltes Wasser?", forderte Sam ihn leichtfertig heraus.

„Kälte, ja. Aber wir sind klug genug uns von kaltem _Wasser_ fern zu halten, weil, schau, wenn Wasser kalt wird, dann wird es zu etwas, dass sich _Eis_ nennt …", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Schau an, und ich dachte man hält mich hier für den wissenschaftlichen Besserwisser.", antwortete sie ihm, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dock. Er fasste sie an der Taille, zog sie wieder zu sich heran, und küsste sie geräuschvoll, ihre Beine stießen im Wasser zusammen, als sie versuchten an der Oberfläche zu bleiben.

Sam stöhnte und vertiefte den Kuss, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und vergaß alles um sich herum. Dummerweise vergaß sie auch zu schwimmen, so wie Jack ein paar Sekunden später. Der Kuss wurde unschön unterbrochen, als sie abrupt untergingen.

Sie tauchten lachend auf. „Wer als erster am Dock ist, gewinnt, Carter.", forderte Jack heraus.

„Die verlierst Du, O'Neill!", bevor er „Los" sagen konnte, war sie schon weg, und hatte seine Schultern als extra Widerstand genutzt, um sich abzustoßen und einen Vorsprung zu gewinnen.

„Hey! Du schummelst!", schrie er ihr nach. Er merkte jedoch, je länger er ihr empört nachsah, desto größer würde ihr Vorsprung werden, und verfolgte sie.

Sie war zuerst am Dock, hielt sich an der Leiter fest und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie nah er war. Zu nah, um sicher zu sein. Sie schrie und begann die Leiter hochzuklettern. Er holte sie ein, aber sie glitt ihm aus seinen Armen, krabbelte das Dock hoch und tropfte alles voller Wasser. Sofort war ihr kalt, und sie verschränkte die Arme, als sie Gänsehaut bekam.

„Sam, das war nicht fair.", sagte Jack in einer gefährlich tiefen Stimme, als er vor Wasser triefend die Leiter hoch kletterte.

„Hey, Du warst derjenige, der mir beigebracht hat, dreckig zu kämpfen, Colonel O'Neill.", erinnerte sie ihn und griff nach ihrem Handtuch. Großartig. Seine nassen Klamotten waren vorher auf ihrem Handtuch gelandet. Alles war tropfnass.

„In diesem Fall, wiederhole ich meine Warnung von vorhin. Renn'.", riet er ihr.

Sams Augen wurden groß und sie rannte ins Gras.

Als Sam schnell aus Jacks Reichweite verschwand, stellte sie fest, dass es wirklich zu kalt für so was war. Ihnen beiden würde es wesentlich mehr Spaß machen, wenn sie das unter einer heißen Duschen weiterführen würden. Sie lächelte, gratulierte sich zu dieser brillianten Idee und ließ sich von Jack erwischen.

Sie erwatete nicht, dass er sie über seine Schultern warf.

Überrascht schrie sie auf, wand sich und trat um sich. Ihr Zeh verfing sich im Gummiband seiner Shorts, als sie gegen ihn ankämpfte. Eine Hand hielt ihre Beine fest, mit der andere griff er nach ihrem Fuß, und erklärte: „Vorsichtig da oben, das war nur knapp am Primärziel vorbei!"

„Lass mich runter!", bestand Sam und bohrte ihren Daumen in seine Rippen.

Er schlug ihre Hand weg, und sagte: „Nope. Will ich nicht. So langsam gefällt mir die neue Ansicht." Er tätschelte ihren Hintern, von dem sie genau wusste, dass er direkt in die Luft zeigte, und ging in Richtung Hütte.

Na schön, dieses Spiel können zwei spielen, dachte sich Sam, und tätschelte ihn am Hintern, vielleicht etwas kräftiger als nötig gewesen wäre. „Das ist nicht lustig, Jack!"

„Hey!", wehrte er sich und tat so, als ob er sie fallen lassen würde. Aus Reflex quietschte sie auf und klammerte sich an ihn. „Schau Sam, es ist gar nicht so schlimm."

„Ich dachte, nach dem was letztes Mal passiert ist, bist Du über jegliche Höhlenmenschenfantasien hinweg.", entgegnete ihm Sam.

„Ah, aber das letzte Mal waren wir Höhlenmenschen,_ Du_ hattest den meisten Spaß, während _ich_ in einer Zelle zusammen mit General Hammond landete.", antwortete er.

„Gut, dieser spezielle Höhlenmensch hat hoffentlich fließend heißes Wasser in seiner Höhle, sonst werden wir beide krank."

„Ich habe Deinen Verstand schon immer geliebt.", sagte Jack und tätschelte wieder ihren Hintern.

„Das ist aber nicht mein Verstand.", stellte Sam fest und hätte schwören können, dass sie sein Lächeln an ihrer Hüfte spürte, als er die Tür zur Hütte öffnete und sie hinter ihnen mit seinem Fuß wieder zu stieß.

Jack blieb stehen.

„Hey!", protestierte Sam und kniff in seinen Hinter, damit er weiterlaufen würde. „Wir tropfen alles voller Wasser!"

Jacks Antwort galt eindeutig nicht ihr. „Ähm … hey, Thor."

„Sei gegrüßt, O'Neill. Ist Major Carter verletzt?", fragte Thor leicht besorgt.

„Nope.", sagte Jack mit einem Grinsen und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf seiner Schulter ein wenig, damit sie in einer bequemeren Position war, was darauf hin deutete, dass er plante so stehenzubleiben und gemütlich mit Thor zu reden, während sie einfach nur so dahing.

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung! Lass mich _runter_!", bestand Sam, trat wieder mit ihren Beinen und wand sich. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen mehr um sein „Primärziel" und würde sicherlich auch nicht länger Thor den Hintern entgegenstrecken.

„Okay, okay.", sagte Jack, und kicherte als er sie wieder vor sich auf ihre Füße stellte.

Sam sah zuerst an sich herunter, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr Oberteil am rechten Ort war, bevor sie sich zu Thor umdrehte. Sie strich ihre Haare glatt, und steckte sie hinter ihre Ohren. Ihr war leicht schwindelig, da sie so lange mit dem Kopf nach unten gehangen hatte. „Hi, Thor. Du bist tatsächlich hier!"

„Das ist richtig, Major Carter. Ich habe euch dieses Kommunikationsgerät mitgebracht.", sagte Thor und gab es ihr.

„Danke.", sagte Sam und nahm es zitternd entgegen.

„Warum gehst Du nicht schon mal unter die Dusche.", schlug Jack vor, und drückte ihre Schultern.

„Thor, wenn es Dir nichts ausmachen würde?", fragte sie, kaum fähig ihr Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken.

„Natürlich nicht, Major Carter. Ich bitte darum."

„Okay, ähm … bis später, Thor."

Als sie zum Bad ging, sah sie Jack über die Schulter hinweg verdächtig an. Er führte etwas im Schilde.

Jack widmete schnell seine Aufmerksamkeit Thor, beugte sich vor, stützte seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und sprach auf Augenhöhe leise zu Thor.

„Thor, mein Freund, Du musst mir helfen …", fing er an.

„Ich habe euch das Gerät gegeben, damit ihr mich täglich kontaktieren und mir über euren Status berichten könnt. Solltet ihr nicht vergessen, mich zu kontaktieren, werde ich es nicht mehr riskieren euch wieder zu stören."

„Das ist wirklich großartig, Thor. Danke.", sagte Jack zustimmend. „Aber ich brauche Deine Hilfe bei etwas anderem …"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

„Hey, Janet, hast Du was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu Dir setzen?", fragte Daniel lächelnd, und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Teal'c setzte sich mit seinem wie üblich voll beladenem Tablett neben ihn.

„Hi. Natürlich nicht.", sagte Janet über ihre Kaffeetasse hinweg.

„Dr. Fraiser, geht es Dir heute gut?", fragte Teal'c höflich, und salzte die Makkaroni auf seinem Tablett.

„Mir geht es gut, Teal'c. Zur Abwechslung ist meine Krankenstation mal leer."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten.", sagte Teal'c.

„In der Tat.", sagte Daniel schnell, rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher heran, und lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr hinüber, um reden zu können. Er war von dem, was er sagen wollte so eingenommen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Teal'c ihn ansah, weil er seine Lieblingsphrase gestohlen hatte. „Hör' zu Janet, denkst Du, Hammond weiß etwas über Sam, und erzählt es uns nicht?"

„Warum, was hast Du gehört?", fragte Janet neugierig, und beugte sich ebenfalls vor.

„Nicht viel, aber Sergeant Davis hat mir erzählt, dass General Hammond Jacob eine Nachricht gesendett hat, und ihn bat so schnell wie möglich zu kommen.", sagte Daniel.

„Ja, Siler meinte, Hammond wäre sogar deswegen ein wenig … nervös gewesen.", erzählte Janet weiter. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, er und der Präsident denken ernsthaft darüber nach, die Beiden zu fragen ein Baby zu bekommen, oder?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich persönlich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem liegt. Beide Seiten hätten was davon. Jeder würde bekommen, was er will …"

„Daniel Jackson, Du solltest besser nicht darüber reden.", sagte Teal'c bestimmt, da er den Sergeant, der die Wetteinsätze verwaltete, am gegenüberliegenden Tisch bemerkte.

„Wie dem auch sei, selbst wenn sie fragen, was wird aus SG1?", fragte Janet.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Ich nehme an Sam könnte immer noch im SG1 bleiben, und bei gefährlicheren Missionen einfach aussetzen … vielleicht könnten wir ein fünftes Teammitglied bekommen, wie SG18. Ihre Wissenschaftler wechseln sich ab."

Teal'c beobachtete die beiden, wie sie Theorien darüber austauschten, wo ihre vermissten Freunde geblieben sein könnten, und was General Hammond darüber wusste, während er gemächlich sein Mittagessen aß. Es war amüsant. O'Neill sagt immer, dass sich Daniel in solchen Situationen „wie ein Mädchen" benahm, z.B. wenn er mit Cassandra oder Dr. Fraiser tratschte. O'Neill war immer darauf bedacht, das nur zu äußern, wenn Major Carter nicht anwesend war. Sie reagierte nicht gut auf solche Kommentare.

„Teal'c, was denkst Du?", fragte Daniel.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es viele Dinge gibt, bei denen sich General Hammond nicht verpflichtet fühlt, sie mit uns zu diskutieren, Daniel Jackson."

„Ja, gut, aber … komm' schon, wir reden hier über Sam. Das letzte Mal als sie Urlaub nahm, das war … als wir von Netu zurück kamen? Falls das überhaupt zählt, da wir eh nicht weg konnten, da Jacks Bein noch nicht geheilt war …"

„Sie wird bald zurück sein. Ich bin sicher, sie wird uns erzählen, was sie gemacht hat. Spekulationen in der Zwischenzeit werden sich als unnütz herausstellen."

„Ja schon, … aber es macht Spaß.", sagte Janet einfach.

Xxxxxxx

Sam wachte alleine auf. Sie runzelte die Stirn und drückte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen. Sie fühlte sich so, als wäre sie gerade eingeschlafen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. Warum war Jack mitten in der Nacht auf? Sie stand auf, gähnte, nahm die Tagesdecke und wickelte sie um sich.

Sie tapste ins Wohnzimmer, und blieb stehen. Jack hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und stand vor dem offenen Wandsafe. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Das Bild, das vor dem kleinen Safe hing, hatte er gegen das Sofa gelehnt. Dieser Mann würde sicherlich nie aufhören sie zu überraschen.

„Jack?", rief Sam.

Er erschrak, drehte sich zu ihr um, schlug den Safe zu und hielt eine Hand hinter seinen Rücken. „Sam! Hab ich Dich geweckt?", fragte er und stopfte, was immer sich auch in seiner Hand befand, in die hintere Tasche seiner Schlafanzughose.

„Nur durch Deine Abwesenheit.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was tust Du da, Jack?"

„Nichts.", sagte er mit seiner patentierten „Ich-bin-unschuldig"-Miene. Sam hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob er und Daniel sich ein paar Mal im Monat trafen, um Gesichtsausdrücke zu üben.

„Komm schon, lass uns wieder schlafen gehen." Er legte seinen Arm um sie, und ging wieder mit ihr zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er tat so, als ob er es nicht bemerken würde, dass sie ihn anstarrte und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Was zur Hölle hatte er jetzt schon wieder vor?

A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß … ewig her. Mir kamen meine Diplomprüfungen dazwischen. Ich hoffe jetzt wieder mehr Zeit für die „schönen Dinge im Leben" zu haben. Hoffentlich hab' ich nicht all zu viele von euch mit meinem desolatem „Updateverhalten" vergrault, und es lesen noch ein paar von euch.

LG

Ling


End file.
